Rapido y Furioso - KaiHun ver
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Karena tugas dari Suho, Sehun harus mengurus trio berandal (Kai, Chanyeol, Moonkyu) agar mau kembali ke jalan yang benar! Tapi trio itu justru membuatnya terseret dalam kehidupan para pembalap liar! - EXO, KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun, AU, Sho-ai
1. Prologue

Listening to: Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz. Kalo gak punya ya udah, LET OUT THE BEASTnya EXO aja~ wajib!

.

Rapido y Furioso – KaiHun ver.

Seoul Drift

.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka ke atas, trademark dari sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Membuat jerit memekakkan dari yeoja (ada pula namja) semakin keras saat dua sosok namja keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ayo! Aku sudah risih dengan teriakan itu." sahut sang namja berkulit tan itu dan berlalu pergi dari parkiran.

.

"Itu hanya besi rongsokan jelek! Yaah~ semoga kau bisa menjadi montir yang baik, tuan Kim Jongin!"

"Dengar, Oh Sehun! Aku tidak akan susah payah menjadi montir konyol seperti itu. Aku adalah _namja_... yang akan menjadi seorang Drift King. Camkan itu!"

"Drift King? Menjadi seorang Drift King adalah hal yang paling rendah di dunia ini. Sebaiknya jauhi dunia drifting itu sebelum mereka menyeretmu lebih jauh."

.

"Yah! Aku tidak tahu _namja_ penyendiri yang sok tahu itu ternyata sepolos ini, eum?"

.

"Kau sendiri paham Kai, kalau kau tidak akan bisa merebut posisi DK itu darinya!"

"Duel? Kau duel lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa itu berbahaya?"

.

"Kurasa, Kai akan sangat menggangguku kali ini. Nanti akan kuserahkan gelar DK padanya kalau dia mau menyerahkan Sehun padaku. Kalau tidak mau, hmm… bagaimana ya?"

.

"Taruhan duel kali ini adalah... posisiku sebagai DK..."

"..."

"...dan Sehun!"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan… khh―Kai, lepaskan aku!"

"Sehunna..."

.

"Moonkyu, kita harus kembali! Kai masih disana!"

"Tidak!"

"Hwaaaa… hyung, awaaaas!"

CIIIIIT! BRAAK! BRAK! BUAGH!

"KAI!"

"Sehunna, jangan kesana! Sehu—"

DUAARR! DAAARRR! BLAAAAARR!

.

.

Rapido y Furioso © nelf hunnie

Coming Soon

.

.

AHAHAHAHAHA! Gak ngerti lagi ini selain prologue disebutnya apalagi! Diambil dari film, Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift.

Tapi juga nih, ini sebenernya fic lama di fandom Bleach! Tapi karna sedikit musibah fic ini kehapus, hiks! Karena menurut gue ini ide mubadzir kalo dibiarin lumutan di laptop, ya udah ubah jadi KaiHun aja. Ada yg pernah baca? Dulu judulnya Rapido y Furioso. Kalo ada yg pernah baca berarti itu temen lama gue! ^_~

Err~ jadi tanggapan kalian gimana? ini beneran mau dilanjut atau gimana?


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun), pair akan nambah seiring berjalannya cerita! Buat fansnya Kai, please nanti jangan keroyok gue ya!

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Listening to: masih sama Let Out The Beast! - EXO

Deru mesin mendominasi. Decit pelan berdengung saat manuver elok dari sang pengemudi saat akan memarkirkan mobilnya. Membuat teriakan histeris ikut terdengar dari beberapa siswi di sekitar. Dua mobil itu dengan manisnya terparkir rapi di tempat parkir sekolah.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka ke atas, trademark dari sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Membuat jerit memekakkan dari yeoja (ada pula namja) semakin keras saat dua sosok namja keluar dari dalamnya.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan seksi dengan kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan dua kancing bagian atas terbuka di tambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, keluar dari pintu Lamborghini bagian kemudi itu.

Seorang lagi keluar dari kursi penumpang. Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. Penampilan seragamnya tak jauh berbeda dengan teman berkulit tannya itu. Namja itu melirik ke samping.

Tepat ke sebuah pintu kemudi Porsche 911 terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja lain dengan rambut lebih acak-acakan dan pandangan sayu—sepertinya baru bangun dan belum sempat cuci muka.

"Ayo! Aku sudah risih dengan teriakan itu," sahut sang namja berkulit tan itu dan berlalu pergi dari parkiran.

Nama: Kim Jongin (Kai)

Hobi: Drifting

Umur: 18 tahun

Kedua orang lainnya segera menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Kai. Sang namja tinggi itu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sepertinya berusaha membujuk agar langkahnya tak cepat-cepat.

"Jangan terburu-buru dong!" matanya tak henti melirik kumpulan gadis yang sibuk berteriak histeris.

Nama: Park Chanyeol

Hobi: tersenyum sepanjang waktu, drifting

Umur: 19 tahun

"Aku tak peduli. Urusi saja mobilmu yang sedang di bengkel itu. Besok, kau takkan kuizinkan menumpang lagi." Balas Kai sengit. Chanyeol menghela nafas akan sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa yang salah merusak mesinnya?" Ia melirik sahabatnya yang satu lagi dengan penasaran.

"Jangan lihat-lihat! Aku kan hanya mencoba memodifikasi mobilmu. Lagi pula, kau bilang tak masalah, bukan?" elak sang yang tadi menaiki Porschenya.

Nama: Kim Moonkyu

Hobi: desain interior mobil sport

Umur: 18 tahun

"Kenapa tidak minta belikan yang baru saja pada ayahmu. Kudengar tipe F50 hanya keluar 349 unit." Serobot Kai mulai tertarik akan obrolan mereka.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada F430 milikku. Tak ada Ferrari sekeren itu." jawab Chanyeol menolak untuk mengganti mobil kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa menyerahkannya pada Moonkyu? Kau tahu dia akan lepas kendali kalau sudah berhadapan dengan mesin bagus."

"Oh, diamlah!" seru Moonkyu merasa dipojokkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak modifikasi Porsche-mu itu dan ikut balapan bersama kami?" sebuah lengan kekar merangkul di pundak Moonkyu. Lengan milik Chanyeol. Moonkyu sendiri berusaha menepisnya, tapi Chanyeol tetap bergeming.

"Oh, Kai! Kalau kau mau memberikan Bugatti Veyronmu itu untukku, aku akan dengan rela melepaskan Ferrariku." Tambah Chanyeol membuat Kai mendengus kesal akan gurauan temannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Jangan harap!"

"Hey, kau kan punya banyak. Berikan satu saja tak masalah bukan?"

"Kalau kau mau, akan kuberikan mobil ayahku."

"Ah, itu kan mobil orang tua."

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Ketiganya berjalan dalam keheningan.

Ya. Mereka tetap diam. Yang ribut bukanlah mereka. Tapi bisik-bisik namja atau pun yeoja yang ada di koridor yang mereka lewati. Jengah akan situasi mereka, Kai mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok ke kiri pada tikungan koridor.

Keempatnya berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. Yah, bel belum berbunyi—cukup asing mendapati mereka berangkat sebelum bel berbunyi, sebenarnya. Lagipula tadi selama perjalanan Chanyeol selalu mengeluh tentang perutnya.

.

.

Tiga namja itu masih asyik sendiri. Kai dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol dan Moonkyu yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Tidak menyadari dua namja lain yang terus menatap mereka dengan intens. Yang satu dengan tatapan malasnya dan satu dengan tatapan shocknya.

"Hyung, kau bercanda kan?" namja yang lebih tinggi bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Yang dipanggil dengan 'hyung' hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jadi... lakukan atau ganti rugi?"

"Hyuuung~ kumohon apapun akan aku lakukan asal tidak berurusan dengan mereka!" namja putih tinggi itu menunjukkan aegyonya kali ini. Tapi sepertinya sang hyung sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Pokoknya, jika mereka datang pagi dan nongkrong di kantin, itu artinya mereka tidak akan masuk ke kelas dan pergi ke ruang otomotif!"

"Iya aku tahu!"

"Sehun-ah... selain meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah. Kau juga harus menyeret mereka ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi nanti!"

"MWO? Suho-hyung, kau tega sekali~" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Tapi yah, masih tidak dipedulikan.

"Baik. Pilih urusi mereka atau kau ganti peralatan lab yang sudah kau hancurkan? Kudengar mikroskop itu mahal lho~"

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Dia bukan anak orang kayak yang akan dengan mudah mengganti hal seperti itu. Apalagi dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Uang darimanaaaaa?

"Baiklah. Tapi hyung harus membantuku juga! Kan hyung ketua osis! Jadi—"

"Aku sudah sering mengurusi mereka yang tetap saja berandal seperti itu! Jadi aku serahkan padamu!"

"YA! Hyung saja tidak bisa apalagi aku?!" rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar hal itu. Yah, ini salahnya juga sih. Tapi mengurusi namja-namja berandal itu? HELL NO!

"Mereka masuk terlalu dalam ke dunia balapan! Huff~ kau harus bisa menyadarkan mereka, Sehun-ah!"

"Ya! Hyung pikir itu mudah? Kalau mereka punya geng, aku bisa saja dikeroyok!"

"Kau kan punya kaki yang panjang, jadi tendang saja mereka! Pokoknya, aku beri waktu kau satu bulan agar mereka bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar! Bye~"

Dan Suho tanpa mau tahu lagi langsung melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah mangap tidak percaya. Kembali ke jalan yang benar katanya? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!

.

.

.

"EHEM!" Sehun sengaja berdehem dengan suara keras agar tiga namja itu mau memperhatikannya. Dia memasang wajah stoicnya, padahal dalam hati sudah takut akan diapa-apakan oleh mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Kai mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan menatap langsung dari atas kebawah sosok Sehun.

"Tuan-tuan, bel sudah berbunyi jadi seharusnya kalian sudah duduk manis di kelas. Bukan disini!" ucap Sehun seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang bos.

Tiga namja itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum dengan acuh kembali ke aktivitas semula. Tidak peduli pada wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah menahan marah karena diabaikan!

BRAAKK!

"Ya! Dengar! Aku tidak ingin mencari keributan disini! Jadi, kalian kembali ke kelas dan tugasku selesai. Mengerti?!" Sehun menggebrak meja dengan kasar karena kesal diabaikan tadi. Huh, seenaknya saja tiga namja ini mengabaikannya!

"Berisik kau!" kali ini Kai angkat bicara dengan nada tidak suka, kentara sama kesalnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan tugas atau apapun itu yang kau sebut tadi! Setelah ini kami ingin ke ruang otomotif. Sekarang, tinggalkan kami!"

"Baiklah terserah kalian~" pandangan Sehun berubah menjadi pandangan malas pada sosok Kai yang sudah berdiri. Kini keduanya dihalangi oleh meja kantin. "Kalau kau memang lebih suka dengan benda-benda rongsokan itu, yaah terserah! Semoga kau menjadi MONTIR yang baik, tuan Kim Jongin!"

"Ap- hey! Kau kira aku di sini ingin jadi tukang bengkel begitu?! Itu kan cita-citanya Moonkyu," sepertinya Kai mulai meledak.

"Oey, jangan bawa-bawa aku."

"Yah, begitu kan? Sama-sama ingin jadi tukang bengkel!" Sehun membalasnya malas dengan berbalik ke belakang, berniat pergi. Membuat Kai semakin menggeretakkan giginya dan menggeram marah.

"Dengar, kau!" nada bicara Kai kini menurun. Sepertinya mulai tenang, tidak seperti tadi yang terdengar akan murka. Tapi, Kai yang seperti ini menandakan ia sedang serius.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sosok namja tan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Apa-apaan tatapan angkuh itu, hah?!

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan susah payah menjadi montir konyol seperti itu. Aku adalah _namja_... yang akan menjadi seorang Drift King. Camkan itu!" seringaian kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Sehun tertegun sejenak mendengar kata asing yang keluar dari mulut Kai, tapi sesaat setelahnya dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Drift King? Menjadi seorang Drift King adalah hal yang paling rendah di dunia ini. Kau masih SMA. Sebaiknya jauhi dunia drift itu sebelum mereka menyeretmu lebih jauh."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih SMA? Itu akan memberikan banyak peluang karena aku masih muda, eum... Oh Sehun!" ucap Kai melirik name tag yang ada di dada Sehun.

"Itu bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah dan ontel sepeda tuamu." Kai semakin puas melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mulai mengeras, marah. Sehun berjalan kembali ke arah pemuda itu. Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. Aura tak mengenakkan bisa dirasakan oleh Chanyeol atau pun Moonkyu yang bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu kutantang kau duel." Perkataan Sehun membuat kedua orang lainnya menganga tak percaya. Kai tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. Jelas sekali jenis senyum yang menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau hanya akan menabrakkan mobilnya. Oh, lagi pula memangnya kau punya mobil, eum?" pertanyaan Kai itu membuat Sehun semakin menggeram marah. Ugh, benar juga. Mobil darimana? Uang jajan saja kadang dia harus puasa sehari!

"Bagaimana kalau dia memakai mobilku?" Moonkyu menyela pembicaraan itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Sehun tersenyum sedikit padanya sebelum kembali berbalik pada pemuda congkak di hadapannya.

"Tak masalah, bukan?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cedera." Kai menatapnya malas dan kembali duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi.

"Kau takut?" Sehun duduk di depan Kai dan menyangga pipinya dan menatap mata hitam Kai langsung dengan sedikit sayu. Terlihat menggoda, sebenarnya.

"Heh! Siapa yang takut melawan namja sepertimu? Aku hanya merasa kasihan kepa―"

"Hmm?" perkataan Kai terhenti begitu melihat senyuman mengejek itu muncul di wajah Sehun lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah! Aku tak ingin tanggung jawab apa yang akan terjadi. Ayo, Chanyeol!" geram Kai sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja itu dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Moonkyu tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

Setelah Kai dan Chanyeol pergi, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kantin. Moonkyu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, mengikuti langkah namja putih tinggi itu.

"Apa jenis mobilmu?" Sehun memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Hanya sebuah Porsche 911. Sudah sedikit kumodifikasi, sih. Tapi tetap saja tak akan mampu mengalahkan Lamborghini Kai?"

"Lamborghini?"

"Ya. Lebih baik jika duelnya sekarang. Karena kalau nanti malam, bukanlah hal mustahil jika Kai akan membawa Bugatti Veyronnya."

"Lamborghini tipe apa?"

"Gallardo Nera."

"Itu tak masalah. Dalam drifting, yang kuat bukanlah mobilnya, tapi kelihaian sang drifter yang mengendalikan mobil," balas Sehun melirik namja yang entah kenapa kini justru mengikutinya.

"Heh. Aku tahu kau bukan siswa biasa disini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dunia drifting? Sebenarnya itu istilah yang cukup asing disekolah tapi kau langsung paham."

Sehun berhenti sejenak, menatap pada sosok namja yang sebenarnya teman Kai itu. "Aku dengar dari temanku!" ujarnya asal dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bisa melihat Kai yang sedang bersiap-siap di samping mobilnya.

"Hey, kurasa tak akan menarik kalau tidak ada taruhannya." Celetukan seorang Park Chanyeol membuat tiga orang lainnya menoleh.

"Jangan mulai, Yeol!" balas Kai mendengar penuturan teman tiang listriknya itu.

"Ayolah! Kurasa kalau kau yakin menang, kau akan dapat taruhannya kan? Atau kau takut kalah?" sahut Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya tak ingin menguras uang namja yang pastinya miskin ini."

"Taruhan itu kan bukan hanya berbentuk uang," sela Sehun cepat. "Oh, kurasa kau benar-benar takut."

"Grrrrrhh… baiklah! Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang, kau harus turuti semua perintahku." Kai mulai jengah akan sifat namja yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya dan merusak moodnya itu.

"Dan kalau aku yang menang, aku mendapatkan Lamborghinimu itu!" tambah Sehun penuh tantangan membuat yang lainnya melongo. "Dan kau akan mengikuti semua perintahku juga." Lanjutnya lagi. Kai terdiam.

"Kenapa ada dua taruhan untukku?" tukasnya tidak terima.

"Sepertinya kau takut akan kehilangan harga dirimu, Kim Jongin."

"Baik! Kuterima. Jika aku menang, kau turuti semua perintahku. Dan jika kau yang menang, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu dan juga kuserahkan mobil ini, puas?!" serunya mulai kesal.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Satu jabat tangan pertanda persetujuan atas keduanya. "Masalahnya, bagaimana kita membuka gerbang yang dijaga oleh satpam itu?"

"Itu biar aku yang urus! Aku mendapat tugas dari ketua OSIS!" Balas Sehun ingat akan perintah Suho untuk melakukan apa pun asal mereka kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Kai tak menanggapi dan mulai masuk ke dalam Lamborghininya, begitu pun Chanyeol yang ikut duduk di bangku penumpang.

Ini hal gampang. Hanya cabut starter, menangkan duel, dan jatuhkan pemuda manis itu. Selesai. Hanya saja, jika ia kalah ia akan kehilangan mobilnya yang sudah susah payah di dapatkannya ini. Oh, tidak! Tidak! Jika ia berpikir begitu, itu berarti ia takut kalah.

Tenanglah. Ini hanya duel dengan seorang namja lemah yang manis dan juga… cantik?

"Eh?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh itu. wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran akan kelakuan temannya. Kai tak menjawab.

Ada apa ini? Sepertinya pemuda berkulit putih susu bernama Sehun itu telah menyebarkan hormon aneh kepadanya, huh. Sebaiknya, ia harus fokus pada duel ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu―jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya―bukanlah siswa biasa disini.

Decit keras terdengar saat ia mulai tancap gas. Mobil elok itu pun segera meninggalkan area sekolah diikuti oleh tatapan bingung dari sang penjaga sekolah.

Duel kali ini, bukan hanya Lamborghininya yang akan dikorbankan, tapi harga dirinya juga. Dan jika ia menang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: sumpah ini fic setahun yang lalu, eh bukan! Dua tahun yang lalu mungkin, jadi maaf kalau jenis mobilnya masih lama. Gue gak up to date masalah mobil sport! Bahkan gue sendiri gak tau apa Lamborghini itu bisa buat drifting atau gak ini ngasal aja sumpah! Maaf! Maaf banget kalau ini mengecewakan!

Gue gak nontonin Fast & Furious secara lengkap! Jadi yang ngerti dunia itu dan yang ngerti masalah mobil, gue mau konsultasi aja deh~ ada yg ngerti? Hubungi gue ya~ PM oke? PM!

Okeh~ terakhir... review ne?!


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun), ChanHun, pair akan nambah seiring berjalannya cerita! Buat fansnya Kai, please nanti jangan keroyok gue ya!

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang membuat mereka menjadi namja baik-baik, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menunduk mendengar kata-kata yang penuh dengan penekanan itu. Dia masih setia berdiri didepan Suho. Kini dia ada di ruangan sang ketua OSIS.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan seperti mereka, hah?!"

Sehun masih menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sungguh tadi itu tanggung sekali. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana akhir duelnya ya? Yah, itu agak mengenaskan baginya.

_Fashback_

_Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Ini agak menegangkan sebenarnya. Bukan masalah balapan, tapi masalah otaknya yang tidak mau berkompromi dan terus saja memutar memori yang ingin dilupakannya._

_Mobil Kai masih memimpin di depan. Sejauh ini belum ada tikungan dan mereka masih di jalan raya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Moonkyu disebelahnya. Dia masih fokus pada jalanan, tikungan berikutnya dia pasti akan menyusul Kai. Ah, itu dia! Ini mungkin agak sulit, tapi dia bisa mencoba._

"_Aku bersumpah ingin mobilku dalam keadaan utuh saat kembali ke sekolah nanti!"_

"_Oh, diamlah!" sungutnya karena fokusnya terganggu. Mungkin Moonkyu takut karena sedari tadi dia mengemudi dengan ababil tapi masih belum bisa menyusul Kai._

_Sehun mengatur kecepatan dan bersiap dengan kemudi. Tapi sebelum dia membanting kemudi pada tikungan, getaran dan nada dering yangg memekakkan telinga membuatnya berjengit sedikit. Ah, sial! Dia hampir menyusul Kai tadi._

_Satu tangan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana meski dia masih terfokus pada jalanan. Dan saat Sehun menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya─_

_/"OH SEHUN! DIMANA KAU, HAH?!"/_

_Spontan dia menginjak rem seketika, membuat Moonkyu hampir saja terjungkal kalau tidak memakai safe-belt._

_/"CEPAT KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA!"/_

_Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara itu membuat telinganya benar-benar berdenging. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Dia sudah tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Lamborghini Kai lagi. Mungkin sudah jauh! Sialan!_

"_Hyung, aku seda—"_

_/"KEMBALI. SEKARANG. OH. SEHUN!"/_

"_Tapi—"_

_/"Oh. Sehun!"/_

_Nada bicara diseberang telepon pelan tapi terdengar berbahaya. Jadi Sehun hanya menghela napas kesal. "Ne... arraseo!" dan sambungan terputus. Membuat Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi dan bergumam, "Sial! Sial!"_

"_Kenapa kau berhenti?" pertanyaan dari Moonkyu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap salah satu teman Kai itu._

"_Hubungi teman-temanmu dan hentikan duel!"_

"_Hah? Kenapa? Mereka sudah jauh. Oh, kau menyerah ya?!"_

"_Pokoknya telepon temanmu itu! Kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang atau Suho-hyung akan menambah hukumanku!" ujarnya dengan wajah masam. Dia tahu setelah ini Kai pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan._

_Flashback end!_

Terpaksa dia harus memutar balik mobil dan membiarkan Lamborghini milik Kai terus melaju tanpa tahu kalau dia sudah kembali ke sekolah. Sekarang, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti saat bertemu mereka ya? Duh, pasti caci maki bakal keluar!

"JAWAB AKU, OH SEHUN!" teriakan Suho membuat Sehun tersentak kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ugh... hyung~ aku sedang berusaha membuat mereka menurutiku! Dan kau mengacaukannya!"

"Aku? Mengacaukannya?"

"Iya! Suho-hyung bilang kalau aku punya waktu satu bulan dan itu berarti aku akan melakukan apa pun caranya!"

"Tapi tidak saat jam pelajaran, Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan tidak?" Suho mengurut pelipisnya pusing akan sikap namja yang lebih muda ini. "Lagipula, darimana kau belajar menyetir? Bukankah kau tidak punya mobil?"

"Uh... mianhae~" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu sebelah kanannya ke lantai, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Suho tadi. Sang ketua osis mendesah pasrah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Pokoknya, kau punya waktu satu bulan bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau akan melihat seorang malaikat yang bertransformasi menjadi iblis, paham?!"

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan menelan ludah gugup.

"Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Sehun membungkuk dan berbalik pergi. Kupingnya sudah panas mendengar ocehan Suho sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Yoon Seonsaengnim menyuruhku meminjam buku biologi 30 buku!" ucapnya pada pustakawan yang berjaga.

"Baiklah. Akan saya siapkan!" balas pustakawan itu sebelum berlalu pergi. Sehun berdiri diam disana, merasa bosan karena menunggu, dia pergi menuju ruang baca. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang baca. Yah, begitu sampai dikelas tadi, karena dia telat masuk akhirnya guru itu malah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil buku. Merepotkan!

Tapi setelah sampai di ruang baca, ia kembali di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang dia kenal pagi ini.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada dikelasmu?!" serunya seraya mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang asyik membolak-balik majalah di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu terlihat terkejut dan menengok.

"Eh? Hanya bosan di kelas saja!"

DUK!

"Aaaw!" ringis Chanyeol saat sebuah buku tebal menghampiri kepalanya.

"Karena kalian bertiga aku harus mendapat masalah! Tugasku dari Suho-hyung adalah untuk membuat kalian tidak berandalan lagi! Jadi, kumohon kembalilah ke kelasmu!" ucap Sehun mengoceh panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis sebelum kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Membuat dahi Sehun kini berkedut karena kesal.

"Hey! Dengarkan aku!"

"Kau tahu? Aku ini lebih tua darimu, kan? Aku tidak akan menurut sebelum kau memanggilku 'hyung'!" Chanyeol membalik majalahnya sambil menguap. Dahi Sehun berkerut, sedikit kesal dengan sikap sunbaenya ini.

"Uh, baiklah~ Chanyeol-hyung, cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" Sehun merengut saat melihat Chanyeol justru terkekeh.

"Eum, baik! Tapi aku ingin melihat aegyomu dulu!"

"Ya! Hyung! Aku jewer niiih~" Sehun bersiap mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke, oke... tenanglah, Sehunnie~ kau kejam sekali! Apa kau ini ketua kedisiplinan?"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya jengah dan tanpa menjawab lagi pergi dari sana, kembali ke tempat pustakawan tadi karena sepertinya buku pesanannya sudah siap.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah pergi. Ini bukunya! Apa perlu kubantu?" ujar pustakawan itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak perlu. Ada yang akan membawakannya," sahut Sehun seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum manis. Yah, Chanyeol kan punya perawakan besar, jadi pasti kuat kan. Sesekali memanfaatkan seseorang boleh lah.

"Aish~ anak ini pintar memanfaatkan seseorang!" gumam Chanyeol sebelum kembali mendapat cubitan keras di pinggangnya dari Sehun.

"Bantu aku, hyung!"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali dan langsung menuruti perintah itu saat melihat Sehun yang justru memajukan bibir bawahnya cemberut. Membawa 20 buku secara langsung memang cukup merepotkan ternyata. Sedangkan Sehun hanya membawa sepuluh buku.

Keduanya berjalan di koridor dalam diam, sebelum keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Chanyeol dengan permintaan mengejutkannya.

"Tadi kenapa menghentikan balapannya? Kau tahu Kai terus mengutuk sepanjang perjalanan kembali. Tapi dia malah kabur lagi sekarang!" Chanyeol menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Yah, dia sudah bersorak-sorai saat Kai hampir menang, itu berarti dia bisa memanas-manasi Kai untuk meminta sesuatu pada Sehun. Tapi niatnya itu hancur total.

"Semuanya karena Suho-hyung! Kalau berlanjut, aku pasti sudah menang sekarang!" ujar Sehun penuh tekad padahal tadi jelas sekali siapa yang akan menang.

"Tapi dengan menghentikan duel ini, berarti kau kalah, Sehun-ah!"

"Aish, aku bilang aku menghentikannya karena Suho-hyung, bukan karena menyerah!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat justru melihat Sehun yang kesal dengan dahi berkerut dan jalan yang menghentak kasar. Anak ini emang lucu sekali ya? Hahaha, jarang-jarang dia bertemu namja seperti ini.

"Sehunnie, malam ini mau pergi kencan denganku?"

"Hah? "Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang melenceng dari pembicaraan itu membuat Sehun hampir saja tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Tidak mau." Jawabnya dengan diakhiri dengusan kesal setelah beberapa detik cengok tadi.

"Tapi Sehunnie begitu lucu. Rasanya jadi tidak tahan."

"Tidak tahan apa?"

"Untuk mengajakmu ke hotel." Celetuk sang namja yang lebih tua masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Kini sudah terdapat persimpangan urat di dahi Sehun yang berkerut.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

BUUUGH!

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, hyung!" Sehun langsung menimpakan sepuluh buku yang dibawanya kepada Chanyeol lalu langsung mempercapat langkahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kesulitan untuk membawa 30 buku sekaligus.

"Antar itu ke lantai 3 ya! Kutunggu disana!" sahut namja berkulit putih itu dari kejauhan sebelum menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Aigoo~ Sehunnie! Aduh duh, berat sekali!"

.

.

.

BRAAKK!

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung melotot begitu melihat pintunya didobrak terbuka dari luar. Lalu, muncul lah sang pemuda bermata obsidian tajam itu dengan langkah tegapnya.

"HEY, KAI! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak merusak pintu itu lagi. Aku sudah memperbaikinya berkali-kali." Sahut seorang namja sipit sok sangar.

Kai, namja yang diperingati sama sekali tak menggubris hal itu. Ia terus berjalan kehadapan sang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang dalam ruangan.

"Tenanglah, Xiumin! Sepertinya dia sedang kesal," ucap namja itu dengan nada tenang. Dia menatap sosok Kai yang kini sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan malas.

"Ayo!" ucap Kai tegas.

"Kemana?"

"Tiga putaran saja."

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menantangku duel begitu?"

"Bukan duel. Tidak ada taruhan."

"Itu tidak menarik sama sekali!" namja pirang itu, Kris, mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau mau berapa." Kai melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Seharusnya kau ada di sekolah, kan? Oh, kau pasti mengancam penjaga gerbang itu lagi, iya kan?" oceh Kris selama perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir.

"Diamlah, cerewet!"

"Tidak sopan mengatai orang yang kau ajak duel." Kris manambahi. Kai tetap berjalan menuju Lamborghininya dengan tidak peduli akan ocehan sang lawan duel kali ini. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Kemungkinan menang bagiku sangat kecil. Jadi taruhannya darimu saja, ya?"

"Enak saja." Bantah Kai cepat merasa dirugikan.

"Ya sudah. Aku sedang tidak ada masukan. Duelnya lain kali saja." Ucap Kris lalu berbalik berniat pergi. "Lagi pula, kau yang ingin berduel kan?"

"Baik... baik~ Terserah! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Kai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil membuat Kris terkekeh senang melihatnya.

"Nanti traktir aku saja!" Balas namja tinggi itu seraya berjalan ke arah lain. Tepat menuju sebuah Chervolet Corvette Z06 dengan warna kuning menyala yang mendominasi keseluruhan mobil.

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ternyata hanya taruhan kecil. Setelah melihat Kris memasuki mobilnya, Kai pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Menyalakan mesin, dan mengikuti sang mobil berwarna kuning menuju garis start. Mereka akan berduel di sebuah bassement yang cukup luas.

Di seberang, bisa dilihatnya wajah Kris dengan tampang bosannya dari jendela mobil. Membuat namja tan itu mendengus keras akan sifat sang lawan. Mobil mereka sudah terjajar di garis start. Banyak orang yang berjejer untuk melihat duel mereka.

Menang atau kalah, ini hanya sebuah pelepas penat baginya. Semoga saja, pikirannya bisa terlepas akan sosok namja berkulit putih susu yang pecundang itu. Ya, semoga saja. Karena entah sejak kapan, namja itu mulai menghantui konsentrasinya.

Gaung mesin mobil kembali bergema di seluruh gedung saat seorang namja pendek maju diantara kedua mobil yang siap untuk meluncur itu. Namja itu membawa semacam bendera putih di kedua tangannya.

Mesin semakin menderu bersahut-sahutan saat namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menyilangkannya dan mengembalikan tangan pada posisi biasa sebagai pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah di mulai.

Kai yang melihat tanda itu dengan cekatan langsung menginjak pedal gas berusaha memacu Lamborghini Gallardo Neranya pada posisi terdepan. Hal yang seharusnya cukup mudah mengingat speedmeternya bisa mencapai 195 mph atau 314 km/h. Tapi, bukan hanya keccepatan saja yang dibutuhkan disini. Tapi keahlian dalam setiap tikungan.

Yah, sepertinya hal itu belum bisa menenangkannya mengingat Kris juga memilki kemampuan drifting yang hebat. Walau pun posisi sementara dipimpin oleh dirinya.

Kai mengganti gigi sesaat sebelum membanting kemudi ke kanan, membuat mobilnya melaju dalam posisi miring. Setelah bagian depan mobilnya tepat mengarah pada tikungan, ia langsung tancap gas lagi. Manuver yang cukup profesional membuat beberapa penonton terpekik pelan.

Mobil Kris di belakang berusaha menyusulnya. Kembali Kai melakukan manuver berbelok itu pada tiap tikunga.

'_Menjadi seorang Drift King adalah hal yang paling rendah di dunia ini.'_

Grrt! Pegangannya pada kemudi semakin mengencang begitu mengingat perkataan namja putih tadi pagi. Berani sekali namja itu meremehkan dirinya. Dia tahu itu adalah hal yang konyol.

Tapi, dari dulu dia ingin sekali menjadi pembalap terkenal. Mengingat kondisi keluarga yang tidak mendukung impianya itu, ia hanya bisa menjadi pembalap liar di jalanan kota Seoul. Membiarkan polisi lalu lintas kalang kabut oleh aksinya setiap hari.

'_Sebaiknya jauhi dunia drift itu sebelum mereka menyeretmu lebih jauh.'_

CIIIIITT!

Kai tiba-tiba saja mengerem Lamborghininya mendadak pada putaran ke tiga. Padahal belum mencapai akhir. Hal itu membuat Kris dengan mudahnya mencapai garis akhir yang disambut sorak-sorai oleh teman-temannya.

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kemudi. Kenapa hanya dengan perkataan seperti itu bisa membuatnya galau seperti ini? Sialan. Yah, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan konyol tentang menjadi drift king itu padanya. Padahal namja bernama Sehun itu sudah menjadi pengecut karena tiba-tiba menghentikan duel tadi pagi! Che! Kenapa Sehun berani sekali padanya tapi malah takut pada si ketua osis pendek itu?!

"Hey, Kai! Kau baik-baik saja?" sekarang Kris sudah ada di samping mobilnya. Dia berdiri di samping pintu kemudi tempatnya duduk. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lawan duelnya itu lekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah sepuasmu lalu serahkan tagihannya padaku besok!" Ucapnya seraya kembali menghidupkan mesinnya dan tancap gas, berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan pada drifter itu.

'Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja itu! sudah membuatku kesal setengah mati seperti ini hanya karena kata-katanya.' gumam Kai dalam hati dan benar-benar berlalu pergi.

Kris hanya menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap padanya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Dia memang aneh."

"Begitulah, Tao. Sudahlah! Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Kita dapat jamuan spesial hari ini." Balasnya pada teman-temannya itu dengan senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Sekarang, saatnya pulang.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan lesu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Koridor sekolah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Sekarang kan memang sudah usai jam sekolah.

"Ah, Sehun-ah!" seruan kecil membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati dua namja yang tengah berdiri menenteng tasnya. Chanyeol dan Moonkyu.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya malas. Jujur saja, ia sedikit malas berhadapan dengan dua namja kroco-kroco Kai ini. Kalau Moonkyu, tak masalah baginya karena tadi mau berbaik hati meminjamkan mobilnya padahal duel masih bersambung. Nah, beda dengan Chanyeol...

"Belum. Kami baru mau pulang," jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun begitu kedua namja tadi sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Sehunnie, hari ini mau kencan denganku?!" pertanyaan spontan dari Chanyeol itu justru membuat Sehun juga spontan cengok untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau, hyung!" seru Sehun lantang. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena tidak mau."

"Padahal aku sering mengajak gadis-gadis itu kencan dan mereka menerimanya. Kenapa Sehunnie menolak?"

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Lagipula, aku ini namja, hyung!" Sehun manyun saat disamakan dengan yeoja. Sebelum Chanyeol mencengkeram pundaknya dan menatapnya dengan serius. Moonkyu hanya bisa diam, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh sembarangan mengajak kencan seseorang ya?" kata namja tinggi itu dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja. Kencan itu bukanlah untuk main-main," sahut Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di kedua pundaknya. Tapi, namja tiang listrik itu justru langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi Sehun. Seperti kucing saja.

"Uh, Sehunnie imut sekaliiiii~ Kalau begitu, kita serius jadian ya!"

"A-APPAAA!" yang berteriak itu bukan hanya Sehun. Tapi juga Moonkyu yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah temannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menganga dengan lebarnya mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Sehun sudah shock dengan hebatnya.

"Aku yakin, kita bisa menjalin kisah cinta yang indah. Iya kan, Hunnie-ya?" Chanyeol kini menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum riang.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HYUNG?!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Namun, Chanyeol tak menanggapinya dan masih terus tersenyum. Sebelum menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya dari sana. Meninggalkan Moonkyu yang masih melongo dengan hebatnya.

"Hey, lepaskan aku!" seru Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang masih menyeretnya keluar area sekolah.

"Sialnya, hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil. Jadi, jalan kaki saja ya!" senyum itu masih terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

"A-apanya?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sehunnie hanya perlu menunjukkan jalannya saja."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" untuk informasi saja, dahi Sehun sudah benar-benar berkerut kesal sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menggodamu, huh? Itu berbahaya."

"Hyung pikir aku ini yeoja?!"

Chanyeol kembali tak menanggapi. Dengan langkah ringannya, berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun yang sudah setengah mati berusaha melepaskan diri. Sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret kecil oleh namja yang lebih tinggi itu.

Sehun memang sudah tahu trio drifter itu sejak lama, tapi tidak pernah saling menyapa. Apalagi Kai dan Moonkyu seangkatan dengannya. Dia hanya malas berurusan dengan mereka. Tapi karena SUHO-HYUNG! Dia harus rela terjun masuk ke dunia mereka. Sigh...

Sebenarnya, yang lebih menyusahkan itu sikap playboy Chanyeol atau sikap berandalan Kai sih? Memusingkan saja.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun yang terdiam. Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh tentang hubungan mereka―yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapinya.

Sesekali Chanyeol menanyakan kemana mereka harus pergi (Chanyeol tak tahu rumah Sehun, ingat?). Tapi Sehun kembali tidak menanggapi, membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya dengan tujuan tak tentu.

"Sehunna~ kalau terus diam, nanti kucium lho!" dan pernyataan tersebut kembali membuat dia shock lagi. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sehun―yang menurutnya lucu― dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sehun yang masih terlihat shock.

"A-apa-apaan kata-katamu tadi, hyung?!" akhirnya Sehun mulai angkat bicara ketika tahu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Namja tinggi itu kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau harus memberitahuku dimana rumahmu. Kalau tidak, kita akan terus berputar-putar sampai malam―mungkin― dan berakhir pada aku yang akan membawamu ke rumahku."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Bahaya kalau sampai ia dibawa kerumah namja tinggi satu ini. Di depan umum saja sudah begitu, apalagi kalau berduaan di rumah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Chanyeol-hyung saja yang memaksa untuk mengantarku, huh!" sahut Sehun cepat sebelum otaknya berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi, aku kan namjachingumu mulai sekarang. Jadi, kewajibanku untuk melindungi nae namja setiap saat."

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kalau kita ini―"

CUP!

"Eeeehh?" Sehun sontak terbelalak dan menghentikan kalimatnya saat Chanyeol maju satu langkah dan mencium dahinya. Yah, hanya dahinya saja tapi sudah membuatnya hampir stroke.

"Sehunnie manis ya kalau sedang shock begitu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum―yang menurut Sehun mesum itu―di wajahnya.

"Ap―CHANYEOL HYUUUNG!"

DUAGH!

Dan satu kibasan tangan beserta tasnya di kepala membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan mengaduh keras, membuat genggamannya pada tangan Sehun terlepas.

"Aduuh! Kejamnyaa~"

Melihat tangannya sudah terlepas, Sehun berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang berniat mengejar, tapi kepalanya langsung berdenyut pening saat ia mulai melangkah.

Jadi, dia hanya bisa berjongkok untuk sementara sampai rasa peningnya hilang.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Kan gue udah bilang ya, kalo pair bakal nambah seringin berjalannya cerita. Dan buat chapter depan, mau ijin doang mau masukin pair lain tapi bukan tentang sehun lagi sih. Iya ijin dulu aja barangkali ntar gue digebukin kalian gimana?

n chapter ini kepanjangan ya? buat chapter depan gue usahain biar gak sepanjang ini. normal aja, tenang...

Nin nina: sisi gelap? Sehun putih gitu kok dibilang gelap? #eh gak ada yg menang. Hahahaha~ rasanya gue suka banget buat sesuatu yg ngegantung ya? Kekeke!

Mitatitu: dulu gue juga gak tau sama sekali tentang mobil sports, tapi abis liat fast n furious... omg langsung jatuh cinta sama mobil sports. xP

Asami shiki: banyak yg ngarep sehun menang ya? Hahahaha~

Ryu ryungie: hehehe~ oke, makasih!

Wheiseme: wah, chapter ini ngecewain gak? Soalnya ini chapter gak banyak perbaikan sih, cuma ganti nama doang, pasti ngecewain ya?

HunHan forever: oke, makasih~

Renren2198: mobil idaman gue sih bugatti. Masih sama kayak dulu, setia sama bugatti veyron~ haha.. ^^ *gak ada yg nanya!* ff kayak gini gimana? Kaihun udah banyak kan?

Zizihuan: yaudah gak apa-apa, masih bisa tanya mbah google. Ehehe~

Destyrahmasari: iya, makasih~ ^^

Woyifan: uh, banyak yg gak ngerti mobil sports ya? Jadi pada bingung gak tentang nama-nama mobilnya? Barangkali bingung, nanti dikurangin deh pake nama pendek doang gak perlu jenisnya. ^^

Little sweetrara: iya, makasih! ^^

YoungChanBiased: sebenernya kai orangnya emang gaya! Makanya banyak yg jadiin dia bad boy! Duh itu kalimat 'mobil pinjeman' nyesek juga ya bacanya...

Alcici349: oke, makasih! ^^

Chanbaek0592: oke nanti dicek lagi. Sehun ya? Err~ gimana ya gue juga bingung ini sehun gaya banget. Kok baekki? Baekhyun pendek juga ya? Hahaha...

Oh Jizze: jangan berharap banyak sama gue, pls! Soalnya takut ngecewain kan gue sendiri yang, ugh... ya gitu deh. Pokoknya, jangan berharap banyak, oke?

ChikenKID: beneran banyak yg ngira/ngarep sehun menang ya? Kalo sehun menang kalian emang mau kasih apa? #plak

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: tuh kan, kalimat ini yg bikin gue deg degan. Kan jadi mikir, Ini bagus gak ya? Ini udah pas belum ya? Kurangnya apa ya? =_=' ah, itu dia! Intial-D! Tau gak sih, sebenernya gue gak tau judul animenya. Gue tau animenya dulu pernah disiarin di salah satu stasiun tv kan? Yg itu bukan sih? Mobil-mobilan banyak noh di toko mainan! xP

Rizkyeonhae: ada yg pinter juga ini. ahaha~ #dor iya gampang tinggal ganti nama doang, tapi kalo fic ini yg diurusin terus, yg laen terlantar. Yg bikin ngaret itu fic yg laennya, say~ lagian ini laptop gue lagi error. sabar aja ya!

Milky: ahaha.. iya, makasih! ^^

Ichizuki. Takumi: sama dong. Dulu liat initial-D, gue juga gak sampe akhir sih. Eh bukan tapi cuma liat sekilas doang kalo lagi gak ada kerjaan. ehehe~

Baby reindeer: iya, makasih! ^^

Evilfish1503: gue bingung seriusan! FF kek gini itu yg gimana? Yg balap-balapan gini, atau yg action atau yg gimana gue bingung. =_=

Lupa uname: iya, makasih... ^^

Manchungi98: iya, makasih! ^^

Cho Ai Lyn: iya veneno emang mahal, tapi... kalo Kai bawa-bawa veneno ke sekolah, kebanyang gak ini fic berasa kayak transformer, ntar veneno berubah jadi optimus prime atau bumblebee~ itu yg ada di otak gue pas liat lamborghini veneno. Jadi gue pilih gallardo nera aja yg keliatan kasual tapi cool. Ini dari fast n furious yg Tokyo Drift, initial-D baru kemaren inget karena ada yg ngomong. Gue nonton sekilas aja tuh anime sih. :D

Akhp. Nia: oke, makasih! ^^

Rinie hun: sehun ya? Hehe, masih dirahasiakan identitas sehun. tapi sehun bukan orang hebat kok. Cuma namja biasa. Itu doang sih! XD

Askasufa: sayang Han udah mati meledak. Iya itu cara matinya Han keren ya.. xD *wtf* tapi Han hidup lagi di Fast&Furious 6. Gue gak tau dia jadi siapa disana. Ahahaha, abis nonton tokyo drift langsung loncat ke FnF 6. si manis? Sehun? Si manis jembatan ancol maksudnya? xP

Kcrhiens: haha... many people waiting for this, made me excited to update this fast. Yeah, i still prefer gallardo nera n bugatti veyron as my favorite sports car. I don't like veneno. It's too excessive. About ferrari, i fallin love with ferrari in Henry TRAP MV. Is that f450 or f458? I don't know but, it's cool! XDD it's ok. Thanks! ^^

Yunilg: padahal udah nervous tapi duelnya gantung! Kekeke~ #dor :P

Oh Min Hun: kamu gak ngerti mobilnya tapi nontonin fast& furious sih gimana jadinya? O.o

Smtown loversSJ: iya, makasih ya! ^^

GaemGyu92: haha iya, ini padahal gue gak tau jalanan di Seoul gimana? Sering macet gak? *emang jakarta?* gak apa-apa deh... makasih!

AngElf1018: kepikiran apa, say? Part 1 bikin pusing ya? O.o

Zhang hyungsung: gak ada yg menang. iya, makasih!

JinK1314: hehehe, makasih! ^^

GLux99: makasih...

Fudanshii: iya, makasih ya...

Seblak park: Omoooo~ 2 chapter? Adu sayang, laptop lagi sakaratul maut jadi kayaknya ak mungkin deh. Chapter ini lama karna gue berusaha nyelametin nih FF. Jadi mungkin buat chapter depan juga lama. Maaf ya!

HunHan baby: iya sehun jadi manis lagi soalnya udah ganti warna rambut jadi pink. Hyaaaaaa~ kenapa gak orange aja, hun? Kan biar mirip ichigo! #EA #apasih

Hunnie13: seriusan kalo otomotif sih, gue juga gak ngerti. Ini ngarang banget. Nyetir mobil aja gak bisa, gue malah sok buat fic balapan. Apa banget deh ini! XP gue ini mirip SMent, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak sama gue ya! ^.~

Okesip. Sudah semua! Gak ada yg terlewat kan? Makasih semuanya! ^^

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 3

Masih ada yg bertahan sama gue disini? Yang masih bertahan, makasih banyak ya. Kemaren gue buka traffic graph dan yeah... sayangnya menurun. Oke, mungkin kalian lagi masa jenuh sama gue. Iya gue ngerti karena semua fic isinya hampir sama KaiHun semua... XDD

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, err tebak Kai sama siapa lagi? D.O? Luhan? Atau... kekeke~ #gaje

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

BRAAKK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Lalu keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kantin sekolah. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dan ia nekat keluar kelas untuk makan di saat pergantian pelajaran seperti ini. Sebelum guru berikutnya masuk.

Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa dan sedikit berlari ketika sudah kembali ke koridor sekolah.

Sebelum sebuah tangan menarik kerah seragam bagian belakangnya. Membuat Chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang. Ia mengaduh pelan saat pantatnya berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Mau kemana kau, hyung? Sekarang belum saatnya istirahat." Orang yang telah menarik kerahnya yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu angkat bicara.

"Eeeh? Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, Sehunnie. Masa tidak boleh?"

Dan kembali, sebuah timpukan keras mendatangi belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya hobi Sehun itu menimpuk kepala orang ya?

"Tapi sekarang belum saatnya istirahat!" seru Sehun seraya memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Chanyeol mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia bangkit berdiri, sebelum kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, membawa pemuda itu ke dinding koridor dan menghimpitnya di sana.

"Hyung! Mau kupukul lagi ya?!" seru Sehun. Tapi sebelum tangan kirinya yang bebas ia layangkan, Chanyeol kembali menangkapnya dan menahannya di samping kepala Sehun di dinding. Kaki Chanyeol pun dengan cepat langsung menginjak sepatu Sehun, jadi Sehun tak akan bisa menendangnya.

Namja putih itu meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat dan kakinya diinjak oleh kaki Chanyeol yang besarnya mirip kaki monster itu. Aduh, pasti nanti berbekas deh.

"Sehunnie tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi~" ujar Chanyeol dengan riang yang kini memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Cepat lepaskan atau kulaporkan ke guru kesiswaan," ancam Sehun yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu justru senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Laporkan saja, aku tak peduli." balas Chanyeol sebelum menyurukkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma namja manisnya itu.

Ah, namja satu ini memang wangi. Lehernya juga terlihat mulus. Jadi ingin mencecapnya dengan bibirnya deh.

"Cepat lepaskan, hyung bodoh!" seru Sehun frustasi seraya berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlalu kencang, mungkin saja pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah sekarang.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi dan membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun―tapi masih menahannya di dinding koridor.

Keduanya menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja dengan wajah tegas dan kulit tannya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dengan kening mengerut dalam.

"Oh! Hai, Kai!" sapa Chanyeol kembali menampilkan senyumnya.

"Bukan, 'Oh! Hai, Kai!' kan? Kalian sedang apa? Berbuat mesum di koridor sekolah yang mungkin saja ada murid atau guru lain lewat?" perkataan Kai membuat Chanyeol melepaskan Sehun dan mundur beberapa langkah dari namja milky-skin itu yang tengah mengelus pergelangan tangannya sendiri yang sudah memerah.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit menyesal telah menyakiti namja kesayangannya itu.

"Sehunnie tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai sebelumnya.

DUUGH! Dan kali ini jitakan keras di kepalanya membuat ia membatalkan diri untuk maju lebih dekat dengan namja yang benar-benar seperti anjing galak itu. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa ia terkena gagar otak karena sering dipukul oleh Sehun.

"Diam kau hyung!" serunya kepada Chanyeol. Menolak untuk menatap namja yang satu lagi. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit canggung untuk bertemu pandang kepada Kai. Setelah kejadian kemarin, mungkin.

Kai hanya menggedikkan bahu dan berjalan melewati mereka, entah kemana tujuannya.

Sehun diam mengambil nafas dalam seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, kenapa tugasnya jadi semakin berat? Mereka suka sekali membolos sih. Batin Sehun merana sebelum menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakang Kai. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana kau, Jongin-ssi? Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk keluyuran." Ucapnya membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya, sebelum meraih tangan Sehun yang menahan kerahnya dan menampiknya kasar.

"Berisik! Bukan urusanmu aku mau kemana," jawab Kai namun nada bicara yang digunakannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesopannya. Nada bicara yang dingin dan tajam itu, seolah tak ingin diganggu. Dan juga, tampikan kasar pada tangannya tadi juga menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Membuat Sehun termenung sejenak sebelum kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya! Tapi ini bukan jam istirahat!"

"Berani kau mengaangguku lagi, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita!" jawab Kai tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun kembali terdiam, hanya memandangi punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di tikungan. Hidupnya sekarangpun sudah menderita, tahu! Seenaknya saja! Galak sekali sih Kai. Chanyeol dan Moonkyu saja tidak segalak itu padanya.

Haduh, kepalanya jadi tambah pusing. Padahal tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur membuatnya masuk angin dan sekarang jadi tambah pening. Aish!

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Sehun yang masih memandangi tikungan koridor dimana Kai berbelok tadi. Sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Dengan langkah yang berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun, dia mundur perlahan ingin pergi diam-diam dari sana. Menuju kantin, tentu saja! Mumpung Sehun sedang tidak melihat.

Merasa sudah agak jauh dari Sehun, dia berbalik dan─

BRUUK!

"Aduh!" bunyi benda yang berbenturan dan juga benda jatuh itu membuat Sehun tersadar lagi. Dia menoleh ke balakang dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja yang sudah berjongkok memungut buku-bukunya dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Buku yang terlewat banyak untuk dibawa oleh seorang yeoja seperti itu.

Dia tahu yeoja ini. Karena yeoja ini memang sering sekali bersama dengan Kai. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yoon─

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sohee? Waaah, pantas kau menabrakku. Pandanganmu pasti terhalangi oleh buku-buku ini. Ahahaha..." ujar Chanyeol entah kenapa malah diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa seraya masih memunguti buku-buku itu. Yeoja yang dipanggil Sohee itu merengut tak suka.

"Diam kau, Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya di suruh untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini." sungutnya kesal. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan di tempatnya berdiri. Hingga keduanya selesai dan Chanyeol memberikan buku yang ada di tangannya kepada yeoja itu.

"Kenapa tidak minta Kai untuk membantumu saja?" tanya Chanyeol disertai tawa kecil saat dilihatnya wajah mungil yaoja itu sedikit bersemu, yah sedikit karena masih tertutupi tampang kesalnya.

"Kubilang, diam!" balas Sohee masih dengan nada kesal. Sehun mengerutkan alis, bingung. Kenapa harus minta tolong pada Kai? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?

"Kalau bagitu, sini kubantu!" sahut Chanyeol. "Sehunna, aku akan membantu Sohee mengantar buku ini ke perpustakaan. Kasihan kan, seorang yeoja disuruh membawa banyak buku,"ucapnya berbalik pada Sehun. Namja tinggi itu mencari cara agar ia bisa pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan ini.

"Err... apa kau bisa membawanya sendiri?" Sehun justru bertanya pada Sohee, dan yeoja itu mengangguk kecil. Tak mengindahkan tatapan mata memelas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu. Ayo cepat kembali ke kelasmu, hyung!" sahutnya seraya kembali menarik Chanyeol. Meninggalkan yeoja tadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa merengut kesal. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk memanjakan perutnya yang keroncongan.

Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol membiarkan saja Sehun yang menyeret-nyeretnya. Sebelum keheningan itu terpecah oleh Sehun sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol sendiri bingung―sekaligus senang― karena Sehun yang memulai membuka topik.

"Uhm... aku sering melihat yeoja tadi bersama kalian? Dia salah satu anggota geng kalian ya?"

"Huh? Bukan. Dia sering bersama kami karena memang dia kan pacarnya Kai. Tapi tidak terlalu sering bersama kami sih. Kenapa?"

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. Sebelum tertawa canggung. "Haha... ha.. tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang meskipun tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hyung cepat kembali ke kelas, sana!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan berbalik pergi ke arah berlawanan. Meninggalkan namja tinggi itu yang kebingungan di koridor sekolah.

"Sehun, kenapa sih?" gumamnya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, sudahlah! Toh aku bisa ke kantin."

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya yang semula berjalan tergesa berubah menjadi lebih cepat, berlari begitu tujuannya sudah di hadapan mata. Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan sedikit tergesa dan masuk tanpa mau repot-repot menutup pintu toilet lagi. Kakinya membawanya menuju ke wastafel.

Tangannya dengan cepat membuka keran air di sana. Seketika, pancuran air mulai keluar. Tangannya ia tadahkan untuk membuat air itu bermuara di telapak tangannya. Setelah berkumpul hampir penuh, dengan cepat ia basuhkan ke wajahnya.

Seketika, dinginnya air yang menerpa wajah membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang, meski pening di kepala masih dia rasakan. Yah, tadi pagi dia juga tidak sarapan sih. Wajar kalau sekarang dia jadi agak lemas dan agak mual. Tapi untuk saat ini dia masih bisa bertahan, toh hanya masuk angin.

Wajahnya menengadah ke arah cermin di hadapannya dan seketika itu pula, matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Terlihat berantakan dengan wajah pucat dan samar dia bisa melihat kantung matanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara mereka bertiga hidupku jadi tidak tenang lagi." gumamnya dalam bisik lirih. Pikirannya kalut. Ia bahkan tak meminta maaf pada beberapa murid (mungkin juga guru. Entahlah, ia tak ingat) yang ditabraknya tadi. Suasana sunyi senyap. Sepertinya tak ada orang lain di toilet ini.

"Haaahh… sialan. Aku telat lagi pelajaran berikutnya," ocehnya sendiri sambil memijat pelipisnya, bingung antara kantuk atau pening.

Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ia sendiri bingung. Jika masuk sekarang, pasti ia hanya akan dimarahi dan disuruh ini itu. Waktunya sudah terbuang sia-sia.

Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang menahannya di dinding tadi, lalu ada Kai yang datang menyelamatkannya (walau hanya interupsi kecil) dan Chanyeol yang ditabrak dengan yeoja cantik bernama Sohee tadi.

"Hey bodoh, kenapa malah melamun di toilet?"

Oh, suara itu. Meski hanya beberapa kali mendengar suara itu, namun sudah terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun membalikkan badannya, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan hitamnya permata obsidian tajam. Err~ jadi tadi namja itu berniat ke toilet ya? Tahu begini dia tidak akan pergi kemari deh.

Ia memang tak bergerak. Hanya diam mematung di sana, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jongin…" gumamnya dalam bisik lirih. Matanya masih terpaku pada sepasang obsidian di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Kai menyahuti begitu mendengar namanya sendiri disebut. Sesaat, Sehun terkejut saat pemuda itu menyahut.

"K-kenpa masih di sini? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!" suruhnya dengan cepat. Kai mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Sebelum beranjak mendekati Sehun. Dan tiap langkah Kai mendekatinya, membuat Sehun makin deg-degan. Ya Tuhaaaan...

Dan ternyata, Kai melewati tubuhnya dan kini sudah berdiri di depan wastafel. Namja tan itu kini tengah mencuci tangannya sendiri di sana. Membuat Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menghela napas lega.

Apa? Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Dia tadi deg-degan karena takut Kai akan memukulnya, tahu! Bukan hal lain! Ingat itu! Bukan hal lain.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku, pecundang!" jawab Kai seraya mematikan kran airnya. Ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkan tangannya. Sebelum membuang tissue tersebut di tong sampah di sebelahnya.

Dahi Sehun sudah berkedut kesal mendengar kata yang membuat darahnya seketika mendidih. "YA! APA MAKSUDMU DE─"

"Pecundang? Tentu saja. Siapa kemarin yang menghentikan duel tiba-tiba? Seharusnya kau sudah kalah, Oh Sehun. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi budakku!" jawab Kai sengit sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya maju kearah Sehun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, berusaha menghindari kedekatan itu.

"Aku menghentikannya bukan karena mengalah, tapi karena perintah!"

"Ya... ya... terserah apa alasanmu. Pecundang memang selalu membuat alasan!" dan Kai menarik diri lalu berbalik pergi. Melihat itu, Sehun mengikuti di belakang.

"Jangan sebut aku pecundang, Jongin!" ujarnya tidak terima sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai. Dan mereka sampai di ambang pintu toilet yang terbuka. "Hey, dengarkan aku dong! Kim Jo─"

"KIM JONGIN, DIMANA KAU?" sebuah teriakan membuat Kai berhenti dan Sehun yang menabrak punggung Kai.

"Aduh, bilang-bilang dong kalau mau berhen─YA! KENAPA MENARIKKU?!" Sehun menjerit saat tiba-tiba saja Kai menariknya dan mereka masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, bersembunyi disana. "HEY! APA YANG─hmphh!"

"Sssh, diamlah!" Dengan satu tangannya, Kai menutup mulut Sehun agar yang bersangkutan tidak bersuara hingga tempat persembunyian mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

Kedua mata Sehun nampak membelalak ketika mulut dan hidungnya ditutup. Ia sempat memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri karena merasa jalan nafasnya terganggu. Tetapi genggaman erat di pinggangnya membuatnya berhenti. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil nafas... yang ternyata masih bisa ia lakukan karena Kai membekapnya dengan masih meninggalkan ruang untuk bernafas.

"KIM JONGIN!" suara teriakan itu semakin mendekat, Sehun tahu itu milik Siwon-seonsaengmin. Pasti Kai membuat guru olahraga itu marah lagi entah kenapa. Tapi kenapa malah menyeretnya juga sih?

Setelah itu suasana sepi. Saking sepinya dia bahkan seolah bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri, Sehun juga bisa mendengar debar jantung Kai. Hanya saja, debar jantung namja dibelakangnya itu terbilang normal jika dibandingkan dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang seolah bisa meledak.

"..."

"..."

Apa ini cuma perasaannya saja kalau selain debaran jantung, Sehun juga bisa merasakan nafas Kai di pipinya?

Kalau mencoba dilihat lagi...

Tangan Kai membekap mulut Sehun, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekapnya di pinggang, membawa tubuhnya hingga melekat dengan tubuh yang lebih berisi dengan otot dan kokoh di belakangnya. Di antara punggungnya yang tertutup lapisan kemeja sekolahnya saja yang dikenakannya, secara tidak langsung bisa ia ukur seberapa luasnya dada namja tan itu.

Bau harum parfum─sepertinya _davidoff coolwater─_ yang maskulin dan modern hanya menambah daftar dari banyaknya alasan yang membuat wajah Sehun merah padam saat ini.

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhaaaan~ dia bisa saja pingsan saat ini karena banyaknya darah yang mengalir ke wajahnya. Atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah benar-benar pingsan?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: yg berharap ada balapan lagi, nanti masih agak lama. Sekarang yang manis-manis dulu~ n kalo boleh sedikit curcol, gue lagi jenuh sama KaiHun. Ya sejenis lo dikasih makanan kesukaan lo (misalkan sayur asem) selama setahun, lama-lama bosen juga kan? Mungkin itu juga terjadi sama kalian karena emang traffic graph jadi menurun.

Permintaan gue, ada yang mau rekomendasi fic KaiHun yang crime/mistery atau yang action juga boleh. (emang ada ya nel?) yah, barangkali ada yang pernah nemuin. Genre yang paling gue suka ya yang begitu. Sayang otak gue dangkal jadi gak bisa buatnya. Biar semangat KaiHun gue balik lagi.

Yah, sejenis fanfic Monster Detective di Death Note atau Godfather di Hetalia. Pokoknya, gue butuh buat refresh nih otak biar bisa ngelanjut yang Spring Devil sama Get In Trouble With Prefects.

Oke, ini banyak ternyata curcolnya. Nah, makasih yang masih mau bertahan sama gue sampe disini. Mungkin selanjutnya gue bakal fokus ke fanfic ini aja dulu, tapi kalian juga harus rajin review! XP

Makasih banget yang udah mau review kemaren~

**Woyifan**, baby reindeer, **Hunhan baby**, milky, **destyrahmasari**, Cho Ai Lyn, **mitatitu**, _nin nina_, **askasufa**, _Oh Jizze_, **Byun Min Mi**, _evilfish1503_, **asami shiki**, _DiamondEXOst_, **DEPO LDH**, _kcrhiens_, **AngElf0118**, _rizkyeonhae_, **Ryu ryungie**, _smtown loversSJ_,

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**, _clovermoon. mr_, **ichizuki. takumi**, _chanbaek0592_, **yunilg**, _GLux99_, **arlen-chan**, _Riyoung Kim_, **Reina**, _asamishiki_, **ChikenKID**, _Akira Yuuki_, **Naurra**, _seblak park_, **GaemGyu92**, _eminonyx09_, dan juga **Septaaa.**

Makasih banyak ya! sekalian review lagi?


	5. Chapter 4

Maaf lama, niatnya kemaren update tapi, yah gue ngerjain ini abis baca ulang Godfather. Dan... GOSH! Gue tau brighella bakal mati ya, tapi tetep aja bisa buat gue kelimpungan. RANGGA JANGAN MATI! WILLEM NANTI MENDUDA! RAZAK MERANA! Dan... WTF ARTHUR KAMPRET LO JAHAT BANGET SIH! #gorokleherArthur

Oke, ditengah-tengah kelabilan ini moga gak berpengaruh sama ficnya. selamat membaca!

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya. BRIGHELLA SUAMI GUE! #eh ORANG ASLI INDONESIA! #tumbenbangga #apaini #tabokedmasal oke, abaikan!

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat (KAI OOC BANGET BANGET BANGET DISINI! Please jangan bunuh gue nanti!), miss typo(s), AU, jangan heran kalo mungkin ada kata yang aneh nyempil karena mungkin luput gue ganti, dan bacotan gue kali ini lebih panjang, yg bete silahkan langsung skip ke kotak review aja! XDD

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

* * *

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melakukan kontak tubuh sedekat ini dengan orang asing. Yah, Kai termasuk asing baginya. Dia memang sudah tahu namja ini sejak lama, tapi baru kemarin secara terang-terangan mereka saling kenal.

Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol tadi? Benar juga sih, tapi biasa saja tuh.

Hembusan napas hangat Kai yang mengenai telinga dan pipinya mampu membuat tubuhnya memanas. Entahlah tapi ruangan sempit ini rasanya panas dan pengap sekali. Sehun ingin melepaskan diri sekali lagi, tapi tangan Kai yang ada di pinggangnya dan merematnya pelan membuat Sehun sedikit mendesah.

Setelah itu kembali sepi, lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Saking sepinya dan hanya terdengar suara derap langkah yang sempat mendekat kini semakin menjauh, tanda bahwa mereka bisa selamat.

"Huff... Sepertinya sudah aman."

Suara berat yang terdengar berikutnya sempat membuat Sehun kaget, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Kai sudah tidak lagi menyentuhnya dan dada bidang yang berada di belakangnya kini menjauh.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan menstabilkan debar jantung secara perlahan, ia menghela nafas saat dilihatnya Kai membuka pintu dan keluar. "Hey! Kenapa kau ikut menyeretku tadi?"

Kai meliriknya malas, "Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan memberitahu keberadaanku, kan?" dan setelah itu kembali melangkah pergi dengan tangan berada di sakunya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang diam bergeming memikirkan kata-kata Kai.

Iya juga sih, kalau Siwon bertanya padanya, pasti dia dengan senang hati menunjukkan posisi Kai. Dan, suara berdebam pertanda ditutupnya pintu, Sehun merosot ke lantai dengan tubuh lemas. Dia menghela nafas berat dengan tangan memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

"Khe…AHAHAHAHAHA…" yang mulanya hanya sebuah seringai kecil, diikuti kekehan dan berakhir dengan gemuruh tawa tak tertahankan. Kai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Setetes air mata menggenangi pelupuknya.

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya merengut kesal akan sikap sahabat mereka yang tak mudah ditebak ini. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tali kesabarannya agar tidak putus, sedangkan Moonkyu terlihat tenang-tenang saja walau di dalam hati sudah merasa gondok sendiri.

Kai masih saja tertawa lepas. Tak peduli pada penghuni kantin lain yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat sekolah, jadi mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Itu tempat favorit mereka, karena di sana banyak sekali makanan. Apalagi Chanyeol yang emang doyan makan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" gerutu Chanyeol dengan dahi berkedut kesal. Kai berusaha meredam tawanya untuk menjawab gerutuan itu.

"Khe… seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi. Ahahahahaha…."

"Itu keterlaluan, Kai!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Dia sendiri yang bersikap aneh seperti itu," sergah Kai tak terima karena disalahkan. "Kalian tidak lihat wajahnya yang tadi pucat seketika jadi merah padam! Itu lucu sekali!"

"Tadi juga, Sehun bersikap aneh," sahutan Chanyeol membuat yang lainnya terdiam, mendengarkan. Tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Moonkyu penasaran.

"Dia terus-terusan melamun, dan sedikit panik saat aku menceritakan tentang Sohee," jawab Chanyeol asal. Tanpa mempedulikan Kai yang berjengit saat nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut.

"Kenapa dengan Sohee?" akhirnya Kai ikut angkat bicara .

"Tadi dia menabrakku karena membawa buku banyak sekali. Dan Sehun menanyakan tentang dirinya. Jadi, kuceritakan saja."

"Cerita apa?" Kai semakin penasaran.

"Heh, kau kan sudah mengenal baik pacarmu itu, jadi tidak perlu kuulang lagi apa yang kukatakan pada Sehun kan?" tolak Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Kurasa kau memang harus menceritakannya, Yeol!" Moonkyu yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut angkat bicara. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Dia bilang dia sering melihat Sohee dengan kita, Sehun pikir dia juga anggota geng kita! Huh, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sih."

"Tak ada yang aneh dengan itu," gumam Moonkyu mencubit dagunya sendiri, berpikir.

"Dari pada salah paham, jadi kuberitahu saja kalau Sohee hanya pacarnya Kai… mungkin kalau Sohee ikut sebagai drifter, Sehun juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Chanyeol menyangga pipinya. "Haahh, dia itu ketua kedisiplinan atau apa sih?"

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus memberitahu namja itu?" Kai mulai tidak terima.

PLAK! PLAK!

Sebuah tepakan dikepala membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengaduh dan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah orang yang menepak mereka tadi.

"Sohee-ya! Sakit tahu!" seru keduanya bersamaan kepada yeoja itu.

"Jangan membicarakan seseorang dibelakang orang tersebut!" sahut Sohee seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan hendak duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Karena tempat itu yang masih kosong. Tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Kai yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya yeoja itu ketus. Tapi Kai justru menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan itu, langsung bangkit dan pindah tempat duduk.

"Dasar!" gerutunya kesal. Kai tak menanggapi dan menyuruh pacarnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil, yeoja cantik itu duduk di tengah-tengah antara Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kan sama saja!" sahut Sohee akan kelakuan Kai.

"Tidak sama." Jawab Kai dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sebelum suara Sohee kembali membuatnya menoleh.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Aku kirim pesan, tidak dibalas. Kutelepon, tidak diangkat!" sahut Sohee pelan. (*aku gak punya pulsaaaa~! #dor oke kembali ke cerita!*)

"Maaf ya! Hanya sedikit bosan di sekolah dan tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara," jawab Kai asal. Chanyeol dan Moonkyu yang mendengar alasan itu mengernyit.

"Bukannya kesal pada namja yang baru kau temui kemarin yang berujung dengan ngambek dan duel dengan Kris?" sahut Moonkyu cuek yang alhasil mendapat pelototan tajam dari namja tan itu. Tapi, Moonkyu tetap saja cuek, tidak mempedulikan.

"Duel? Kau duel lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa itu berbahaya?" tanya Sohee tak percaya. Oh, sudah sering sekali ia menceramahi namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini tentang bahaya duel. Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Atau lebih tepatnya, masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Membuatnya hanya bisa memijat dahi.

"Ah, itu hanya omongan Moonkyu saja. Jangan diperdulikan!" serunya cepat. Sohee tak menanggapi lagi. Ia hanya diam saja memandang kekasihnya yang masih asyik makan. Sebelum namja tan itu menyadari tatapannya.

"Kenapa? Aku ganteng ya?" tanya Kai dengan seringaian seperti biasa.

"Iiihh~ nggak sama sekali," jawab Sohee dengan ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Melihat Chanyeol yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Rindu padaku kan?" godanya lagi seraya menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya. Wajah cantik itu merona sedikit, sebelum kembali serius dan menampik tangan Kai di kepalanya. Kai tersenyum memaklumi akan kegalakan kekasihnya ini sebelum hendak kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Tapi, sebuah tangan menahan tangan kanannya. Kai menoleh dan mendapati Sohee tengah menahan tangannya sebelum tangan mungil kekasihnya itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Iya," jawab Sohee lirih disertai anggukan kepala kecil sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… padahal kita hanya tidak bertemu sehari kemarin," ucap Kai seraya tangan kirinya yang bebas mengangkat dagu Sohee agar menatapnya. Oh lihat saja, wajah cantik nan manis itu kembali bersemu. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"STOOP!" seruan kedua temannya membuat Kai menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Moonkyu dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya memang benar istilah tentang dunia seolah hanya milik berdua saat bersama sang kekasih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya santai seraya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apanya yang KENAPA? Ini di kantin sekolah, kawan! Jika ingin bermesraan, pergilah ke tempat lain!" sahut Chanyeol sedikit malu, geram dan juga… iri. Ia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehunnya yang manis itu hanya karena melihat pemandangan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai lagi, kali ini menjauhkan dirinya dari Sohee, meski tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan yeojachingunya itu.

"Grrrrhh… kau bisa dapat detensi jika ketahuan oleh guru, ingat?"

"Kena―"

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!" sahut Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan pergi. Dia tak suka melihat Kai yang―sok―manis di depan pacarnya itu.

Moonkyu menghela nafas sebelum ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah bel tuh!" sahutnya.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kuantarkan pulang ya!" ucap Kai seraya menarik Sohee untuk bangkit dan membimbing yeoja itu untuk pergi dari sana. Dan menyusul Chanyeol dan Moonkyu. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama, mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Moonkyu sedang menunggu di depan kantin. Sepertinya menunggu mereka. Setelah Kai dan kekasihnya sampai di hadapan keduanya, mereka langsung melanjutkan jalan mereka.

"Padahal aku malas masuk ke kelas," gumam Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Kau memang selalu malas," jawab Kai asal. Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santainya. Seperti pengantin saja! Padahal bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Kau yang begitu, tahu! Aku sih, lebih sering masuk ke kelas dari pada membolos. Tapi kali ini malas rasanya!" kata Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Dasar!" seru Moonkyu dan Kai dengan kompak. Tahu akan sifat namja tinggi itu.

Kembali tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terus berjalan santai di koridor yang sudah sepi itu. Sebelum mata keempatnya tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan lunglai dengan kepala menunduk. Ia sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sehunna~" seru Chanyeol senang begitu jarak dengan Sehun sudah dekat. Tapi kening Chanyeol langsung mengerut heran begitu melihat tas yang ada di tangan Sehun. Sang namja manis menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kalian…" katanya pelan dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok namja tan yang ada di sebelah Moonkyu yang tengah asyik merangkul bahu Sohee. Seketika itu pula, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sehunnie mau kemana? Kenapa membawa tas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya izin untuk pulang," jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kau sakit? Kuantarkan pulang, ya?" tanya Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya lagi. Chanyeol ingin membujuk lagi, tapi langsung terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Padahal baru pusing sedikit, tapi langsung izin begitu. Namja lemah!" sahut Kai asal. Sehun yang mendengarnya, langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf kalau mengecewakanmu, Tuan Kim Jongin!" ucapnya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan datar. "Permisi…!" ucapnya seraya hendak berlalu pergi. Tapi, Chanyeol segera menahan tangannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kuantar pulang!" ucap Chanyeol dan membawa Sehun pergi dari sana. Tapi tangan itu langsung ditampik oleh Sehun dengan cepat.

"Maaf hyung… tapi, tidak perlu," balas Sehun. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak melihat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sehunnie…"

"Kubilang, TIDAK USAH! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian saja!" potong Sehun cepat sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat. Keempatnya hanya memandang heran punggung namja manis itu yang menjauh.

"Kau keterlaluan Kai!" sahut Chanyeol kesal karena sudah membuat namja kesayangannya jadi seperti itu.

Tapi Kai tetap bergeming, menatap koridor dimana Sehun pergi. Kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu? Padahal saat pertemuan pertama, Sehun terlihat seperti namja yang sok tahu tentang dunianya. Bahkan sampai menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari dunia drift Tapi sekarang, namja itu seolah ingin menghindar darinya.

"Kai…" tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat Kai tersadar. Ia menoleh ke samping dengan sedikit menunduk hanya untuk melihat Sohee yang balik menatapnya.

"Minta maaf padanya! Kau keterlaluan tadi!" ucapan Sohee itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa harus aku? Itu memang benar kan?" katanya menolak. Che! Dia paling anti dalam hal meminta maaf karena itu hal yang rendah, menurutnya.

"Kalau kau yang sakit pun, kau juga pasti akan izin pulang. Memaksakan diri hanya akan membuat sakitnya semakin parah," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan bersungut-sungut. Sepertinya benar-benar kesal sudah membuat Sehun seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan pernah mengeluh sepanjang hari hanya karena jarimu terlgores sedikit!" lanjut Sohee memutar matanya.

"Kenapa semuanya memojokkanku?" Kai sepertinya mulai kesal sendiri. Tak ada yang membalas perkataannya, mereka hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan datar, membuat namja itu hanya berdecih kesal.

"Kau memalukan kalau sampai tidak berani meminta maaf," ucap Moonkyu yang akhirnya membuka suara. Mendengar kata 'tidak berani', membuat Kai semakin naik pitam.

"Terserah kalian ingin bicara apa. Yang jelas, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah!" seru Kai seraya berjalan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih terdiam.

Begitukah? Tidak merasa bersalah?

Lalu kenapa dia sedikit tertegun saat melihat ekespresi dari namja putih itu?

Kenapa Sehun selalu menghantuinya sih? Kemarin, ia sampai tak konsentrasi dalam duel hanya karena memikirkan kata-kata namja itu, sekarang ia jadi kacau hanya karena Sehun menghindar darinya. Bukankah lebih baik kalau tak ada yang mencampuri hidupnya? Tapi, bukankah ikut campur itu berarti peduli?

Oh, pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh sekarang!

"Dasar namja sialan!" runtuknya sebelum berbalik dan berlari mengejar Sehun yang mungkin saja belum jauh.

.

.

.

Langkahnya kembali lunglai setelah keluar dari area sekolah. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Memikirkan alasannya untuk pulang. Apa benar ia tak enak badan? Ataukah hanya untuk menenangkan diri? Entahlah. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Kai tadi. Terdengar begitu sinis. Sebegitu bencinyakah Kai kepadanya? Seharusnya dia yang membenci namja itu kan? Kai yang sudah membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Beberapa kali telat ke kelas, dimarahi Suho, dan kalau dia tidak berhasil... oh, uang dari mana ya nanti? Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan berhasil deh.

Sepertinya Kai begitu menyukai dunia drift. Tapi dia justru menyuruh namja itu untuk menjauhi sesuatu yang disukainya. Itu mustahil. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu. Menjauh dari dunia itu.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Ia menumpukan tangan kanannya pada dinding pembatas jalan di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak naik untuk memijit dahinya pelan. Sekarang kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

CIIIIIT!

Dan suara rem mendadak itu membuat kepalanya menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah Porsche berwarna hitam-kelabu yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Dan Sehun sukses menahan napas begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Masuklah!" ucap Moonkyu dengan tampang yang seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Aku bisa―"

"Masuk saja!" potongnya cepat begitu mendapat penolakan. Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum beranjak ke sisi lain mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Moonkyu kembali menyalakan mesin dan meluncur di jalanan yang lumayan sepi itu. keduanya terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Moonkyu mulai jengah dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya masih terfokus pada jalanan.

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menunjukkan arah rumahnya. Sedikit berat hati sebenarnya.

Keduanya tetap terdiam, Moonkyu membiarkan Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan bersandaran dan menutup matanya. Sepertinya memang benar-benar sakit. Kai memang keterlaluan sudah mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

"Sehun-ah, apa perlu kita pergi ke dokter? Kelihatannya kau kacau sekali." tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun pelan seraya membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Moonkyu hanya menghela napas sebentar dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Sesekali ia bertanya apakah ia harus berbelok atau lurus.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak! Cepat kembali ke sekolah!" suruh Sehun cepat begitu mengetahui Moonkyu akan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Iya. Tapi aku juga malas," jawabnya sambil menyelonong masuk begitu saja. "Kau tidur saja, tidak perlu menghiraukanku!"

"Dasar!" gerutu Sehun pelan, dalam hati berdo'a agar ia tidak mendapat teguran dari Suho lagi karena justru membuat Moonkyu membolos dan ada bersamanya.

Dilihatnya, Moonkyu yang berkeliling apartemennya─uh, oke. Ini memang bukan apartemennya. Tapi sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya kok. Memang sudah diberikan untuknya. Walau hanya apartemen biasa, tidak modern dengan pengamanan yang canggih. Tapi dia beruntung masih bisa diberikan tempat tinggal yang layak dan nyaman.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku memang tidak jago memasak, tapi kalau hanya bubur sih mungkin tidak masalah," jawabnya cepat begitu melihat Sehun hendak membantah. Akhirnya, namja manis itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Moonkyu sibuk di dapur. Sementara ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya pada kasur queen size itu dan bergelung dengan nyaman. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Padahal ia hanya pusing sedikit, tapi kenapa Moonkyu mau membantu sampai begitunya? Moonkyu sebenarnya namja yang baik, tapi kenapa dia malah berteman dengan Kai. Kesannya kan jadi berandalan.

Apalagi si namja tiang listrik yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu. Ah, ya! Chanyeol! Meski sering membuat kesal, dirinya sedikit terhibur akan sifat sang pemuda itu. Dan Moonkyu, namja satu itu setidaknya lebih waras dari dua temannya. Walau sering bermuka cuek, dan lebih sering diam sih.

Dan Kai…

Kai ya? Entah mengapa kepalanya berdenyut pening saat memikirkan namja itu. entah kejadian apa yang menarik bagi mereka sehingga membuat Sehun terus menerus memikirkan namja itu.

Tidak lama, Moonkyu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur. Sehun segera bangkit duduk di kasurnya saat Moonkyu menyerahkan mangkuk yang isinya─uh, apa ini bisa disebut bubur? Sehun menatap namja yang masih berdiri itu dengan cengok.

"Apa? Cepat makan! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, tahu!"

Dan dengan tangan gemetar─karena takut keracunan─Sehun perlahan memakan bubur itu. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan dirinya semakin sakit setelah ini.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

BRAAAK!

Sehun hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar gedoran pada pintu sebelum suara gebrakan yang mengikuti. Ia menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu dengan Moonkyu mengikuti di belakang.

"Ya tuhan… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

A/N: ada sedikit masalah sebenernya. Bingung antara pengen buat fic ini tetep di jalur aman sama kayak versi aslinya atau gue rombak lebih ekstrim lagi. (GUE BAYANGIN KAI PEGANG BARRETA TAU GAK SIH? Keren banget itu kayaknya!) bacain Godfather lagi buat otak gue kriminal asli! Pengen banget ada adegan saling serang gitu disini. (DAN SEHUN DITEMBAK MATI SAMA PULCINELLA! ASIIK!) Cuma, taulah kalian ya... IQ gue cuma segimana, jadi... liat nanti! Menurut kalian gimana?

Cukup sekali doang gue bales via PM, ternyata lebih melelahkan klik satu-satu. Jadi gabungin lagi aja! XD

YoungChanBiased: hahaha... makasih ya reviewnya! ^^

Ryu ryungie: niatnya emang kyungsoo, tapi dipikir lagi ternyata dia gak cocok jadi peran kayak gini. Kyungsoo lemah lembut, n gue butuh yg kesannya dingin n jutek. Kissing scene belom muncul. Duh, masalah humor pasti nanti jadi garing krenyes-krenyes! Ehehe... maaf ya~

Woyifan: gue lagi ngebias Sohee sih. Eheheh! Sampe ganti ava di twitter jadi Sohee! Hagz hagz... #plak oke, maaf kalo gak suka ya~ :D

Milky: sayangnya cukup Yoon Sohee aja ya, nanti gue ribet! OMOO~ nanti Kai diajarin dulu sama Siwon baru ahli kiss sana kiss sini diatas panggung. =_=

Imspecially3: gak terjadi apa-apa. Hehehe~ gue suka banget phpin orang ya? N gak tau juga kenapa lagi kangen JONSOM n pengen buat yg begitu lagi. kedepannya ada yg 'uh', mungkiiiin.

Smtown loversSJ: wow, kamu bacanya jam berapa? Tengah malem gitu? O.o

Arlen-chan: sayangnya, gak ada kaihun moment disini! Wkwkwkw... #plak maaf ya, say! ;)

Mitatitu: maaf! Maaf! Maaf! #sujudsujud terima aja ya ini Sohee. XD banyak yang ngiranya gitu emang. Berarti kata 'Hmphh' itu ambigu ya? =_=

Babogateun: masih pacar dong, masa udah mantan aja. ini KaiHee unyu banget ya ampun! Oh, itu posisinya bayangin aja Kai meluk Sehun dari belakang, oke?

DEPO LDH: kekekeke~ XDD nah! Ini nih yang buat gue dag dig dug ternyata ada yang teliti juga sama cover makanya gue ganti! :D Itu kris kemaren udah muncul kan? Sekarang cuma disebut namanya doang. Ehehe~

Black paradise: oke, makasih~ ^^

Cho Ai Lyn: iya jarang banget, makanya pasrah bacain fic yg padahal udah gue baca! Iya dong pacarnya, masa babunya? Kai masih jutek tuh. Tabokin aja sok! #dor

Nin nina: wah, hebat ya! Biasanya dalam setahun, gue bisa pindah ke berbagai fandom. Tapi di EXO ini cukup lama sebenernya, untung aja! Apa? Kenapa? Kok kamu ketawanya gak biasa sohee masuk kesini? =_= itu dia! Tadinya mau masukin baekhyun aja daripada sohee buat jadi pacarnya kai. Tapi... nih otak gak mau jalan kalo KaiBaek. Chapter depan udah ada kaihun moment lagi kok. Jadi, mungkin gak bakal lama.

Yunilg: maaf! Maaf! Maaf, ne? Gak kepikiran orang lain sih. agak susah sebenernya kalo deskripsi dari pihak seme. Soalnya pikiran seme itu tak terduga, jadi biar pada penasaran sama Kai gimana. Tapi disini udah cukup kan ada kai pov?

BrightMiracle: beruntunglah karena belom ada pair lain yg gue suka. Jadi masih di kaihun meski udah jenuh abis. Omo~ sekolah mulai tanggal berapa sih? gue masih libur sampe akhir september. Please gue bete dirumah terus! ini hidup kok berasa abu-abu semua bingung antara masih idup atau udah mati! =_= #curcol

Iyin. Icez: jiwa fluff gue ilang, jadi bingung gimana buat kaihun moment yang manis lagi! Haduh, pusing! #tepar

Askasufa: wae? Wae? Apa pengaruh sohee buat sehun? O.o sehun gak tertahankan sih jadi bisa diserang kapan aja! :D

MilkyDeer-Dea: iya, makasih ya~ ^^

Destyrahmasari: okesip, hwaiting! Makasih ya~ ^^

Baby reindeer: ya gitu gimana, say? Uhm, itu bosen cepet ilang gimana caranya coba? Gue udah frustasi! Untung ada Godfather. makasih ya~ ^^

ophiepoy. Femmefatale: makasih... makasih ya! :D

Ohani: TAI KUCING?! emang tai kucing imut gitu? O.o Sohee masih bakal bertahan sampe akhir! Ehehehe~ #taboked iya, emang dari belakang. :D

Dewdew90: masa lalu sehun? Kasih tau gak yaaaa~? Hehehe... liat nanti, oke? :)

HunHan baby: kalo sehunnya dipeluk lama-lama boleh? Oke, makasih ya!

Byun Min Mi: makasih ya! ^^

Miyuk: eum, sayangnya itu udah dibacain semua~ tapi ya ampun gue lupa HIRUSENA! Ya ampun beneran lupa ada pair itu! Makasih! Makasih! Gue cek lagi kesana! #kissnhug

Rizkyeonhae: enak ya yg gak cepet bosen. Gue dikit-dikit bosen! Sampe pusing gak tau kemana lagi harus menghibur diri selain baca yang mutilasi! #psikokambuh duh, diriku ini bego tingkat akut jadi susah ngebuat fic yang bagus, say! Makanya pengen ada yg buatin aja. =_=

LYS ARR: kristao? Uh gak bisa buat kristao, maaf ya... nanti kesannya malah aneh soaalnya! Tapi nanti liat endingnya aja ya, gue usahain! :D

Dazzling kpopers: kurang greget gimana? Coba kasih tau barangkali bisa buat masukan. :D

Septaaa: wuaaaah~ kayaknya keren tuh! Oke sip, nambah lagi fic yang bisa dibaca! Asik asik! N yang judulnya endgame itu udah baca deh. Yang sehun jadi bodyguard n supirnya kai sekaligus mata-mata gitu bukan sih? (Makin ngingetin gue sama brighella. Aduh, itu identitasnya kebongkar dia malah mampus ditembak! Haduuuh~ #EA =_=) okesip, makasih yaaaaa~ #pelukcium

Ichizuki. takumi: udah terhitung dua kasus yang sama. Kok bisa gitu ya? Kotak review gue lagi error gitu ya? Dan ini udah panjang kaaaaan? XD

Guest: kalo deketan doang sih belum yahud. Kaihun skinship terakhirnya cuma peluk pinggang doang yang yahud. Duh, mereka belum berani cipok sana sini gitu? =_=

Riyoung kim: oke, makasih ya! ^^

Keepbeef chiken chubu: makasih kamu udah mau setia sama aku, beb! Lupain dulu fic yang lainnya ya, gak tau nasibnya gimana. Oh, andai ada komputer yang bisa ngetik sendiri tanpa perlu pake tangan, cuma pake pikiran doang! Kan gampang tuh semua fic gue sekarang mungkin udah tamat! #ngarangabis oke, hwaiting!

GaemGyu92: kalo race lagi kayaknya nunggu beberapa chapter lagi. Ini lagi fokus ke perasaan masing-masing aja dulu. oh, okesip! Makasih... ^^

Rinnie hun: iya jongin jutek abis ih! Tapi gue suka seme yang dingin, jutek tapi sembrono. XP

Fleur: oke, makasih ya... ^^

ChikenKID: hayo, hayoo~ kamu ngebayangin apa mereka di toilet? Awas, jangan-jangan itu pertanda bakal bosen kaihun. Karena gue juga pertamanya ngebet banget baca kaihun tapi pas baca kok berasa hampa gitu. Kayak kurang sesuatu! Makanya sampe sekarang gue masih belom nongkrong di screenplays sama AFF dulu. Semedi buat sementara!

Dapet ilham? GUE DAPETNYA RANGGA ADUH DIA UDAH MATI MASA? YA TUHAN, RANGGA JANGAN MATI DOLOO~! NANTI VAMPIR BLING BLING ITU MENDUDA! #capsjebol #lupadiri #dimutilasirazak oke, maaf kelepasan! ._.v

AngElf0118: wuahahahaha... kai emang biangnya masalah! Jadi jangan heran. XDD

Seblak park: tau gak sih, sebenernya ada fic mistery/fantasy ngebangke di laptop gue gabungan dari Ulysses Moore sama The Simarillion. Iya gue inget pernah buat itu dulu pas fic ini tamat di fandom Bleach. Tapi baru dua chapter n gue sendiri bingung itu lanjutannya gimana! Lupa! #amnesia iya! Makasih... ^^

Asamishiki: wuaaah~ jangan dong, cuma jongin yang boleh cium sehunnie~ gue tambah galau sama KaiHun gara-gara masukin sohee. Ini sad atau happy end yaaaaa? :D makasih, ne...

Henry. Mochie. 9: oke, makasih ya... ^^

Udah semua kan? Makasih ya buat semuanya! N gue mau lanjut baca Godfather dulu moga aja gue gak beneran gila. (INI LO UDAH GILA, NEL!) uh, iya. XP

Review lagi, ne?


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KaiHee, dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

BRAAAK!

Sehun hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar gedoran pada pintu apartemennya sebelum suara gebrakan yang mengikuti. Ia menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu dengan Moonkyu mengikuti di belakang.

"Ya tuhan… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHANYEOL-HYUNG!" serunya kesal saat mendapati _namja_ jangkung itu tengah memegangi pintu yang sudah jebol. Seorang _namja_ lain berdiri di sampingnya dengan memegang kaki kanannya sendiri dengan wajah meringis.

"Sehunnie! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa sudah periksa ke dokter?" Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan pintu tersebut dan menghambur memeluk Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kusutnya mendapat pelukan itu. Kepalanya bertambah pening sekarang. Seperti mau meledak.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" dan pertanyaan Moonkyu sukses membuat pandangannya berpaling pada pemuda yang masih memegangi kakinya.

"Chanyeol bodoh! Kau bilang kita akan menendang pintunya bersamaan. Nyatanya kau diam saja pada hitungan ketiga!" gerutu pemuda itu disertai desisan kesal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu terburu-buru menghitungnya," ujar Chanyeol membela diri masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluk _namja_ milky skin itu erat.

"Cih. Harusnya aku tak perlu menuruti perintahmu untuk mendobrak pintunya."

"Suruh siapa kau mematuhiku. Lagian disamping pintu ada bel. Bilang saja kau juga khawatir pada keadaan Sehunnie, kan?" kata Chanyeol dengan watadosnya tanpa mengetahui reaksi dari _namja_ yang ada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Aku hanya pusing saja mendengar ocehan tak jelasmu itu, bodoh! Setiap detik kau tidak berhenti meracau dengan labilnya. Siapa yang tahan dengan itu, hah?!" Kai sedikit tak terima mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Dan Kai pun juga tidak sadar reaksi dari Sehun akan ucapannya tersebut.

"Jangan bertengkar di rumah orang! Kalian memalukan!" sahut Moonkyu berusaha menengahi memandang malas dua temannya yang memang punya kebegoan yang sama saja.

"DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN!" serobot dua orang pengacau itu bersamaan dengan saling tunjuk.

"DIAM! Kau… dan Kau! Cepat perbaiki pintunya, SEKARANG!" teriak Sehun dengan ganasnya seraya mendorong Chanyeol agar melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol mengangguk siap, sedangkan Kai memalingkan wajah dengan 'cih' pelan.

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya seraya masuk ke dalam mencari peralatan untuk memperbaiki pintunya. Sekarang sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah.

.

xxxx

.

"Huuft! Selesai jugaa~" seru Chanyeol senang seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jadi, Sehun duduk dengan diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Moonkyu deh. Kai duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Dari mana kalian tahu aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ooh… tadi Kai mengikuti Moonkyu sampai ke sini. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke sekolah. Entah buat apa dia mengikuti kali―OUCH!" Chanyeol berteriak keras saat sebuah sandal melayang ke kepalanya. Ia memandang tajam Kai, sang pelaku pelemparan. Kai hanya memalingkan wajah sambil bersiul-siul, merasa tak bersalah.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun ya! Ini rumah orang tahu!" seru Sehun mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan dua berandalan ini. Keduanya langsung diam.

"Jadi, kalian membolos sekarang?" pertanyaan Moonkyu membuat kepala Sehun semakin pening rasanya. Oh, pasti besok Suho akan memarahinya lagi.

"Kau juga kan? Lagi pula, sekarang kembali ke sekolah pun percuma. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan bubar," sahut Chanyeol santai sebelum menenggak habis minumannya. Moonkyu mengerut kesal.

"Setidaknya jam pelajaran terakhir kalian tidak akan bolos," balasnya mencoba membujuk.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan kembali. Urusanku sudah selesai," jawab Moonkyu kalem seraya bangkit dan menenteng tasnya. "Ayo!"

Chanyeol menghela napas seraya ikut bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari Kai masih duduk dengan santainya. "Ayo, Kai!" serunya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku… tetap di sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," sahut Kai melirik sedikit Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di sini berduaan dengan Sehun," Chanyeol mulai tak terima. Ia berjalan ke arah sahabatnya dan berusaha menarik Kai untuk bangun. "Nanti, kau mengapa-apakan Sehun, bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Kai pun mulai kesal karena diteriaki seperti itu.

"Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan Sehunnie lagi, kan?"

"TIDAK. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dong!"

"Tapi kau sendiri yang―"

"Chanyeol-hyung, sudahlah!" sahutan datar dari Sehun membuat keduanya berhenti bertengkar. Mereka menoleh.

"Tapi―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku!" katanya pelan. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya sebelum menghela napas mengalah dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Moonkyu mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengangguk saja dengan malas karena perkataan itu terbalik bukan? Seharusnya dia yang bilang begitu pada mereka berdua. Pandangannya kembali menatap _namja_ yang satu lagi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Suasana sungguh sangat canggung sekarang.

"Aku… hanya ingin minta maaf tadi," sahut Kai dengan suara sangat pelan, masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Meski pelan, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia tahu, Kai adalah orang yang egonya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk sekedar minta maaf. Jadi, mendapati _namja_ itu tengah meminta maaf padanya, sungguh sangat langka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung," jawabnya sedikit berbohong, jujur saja ia sempat sakit hati akan perkataan _namja_ itu, tapi perasaan itu sudah menguap karena Kai datang padanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cih! Harusnya aku tidak perlu minta maaf," Kai menggerutu sendiri. Tidak peduli apakah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak. Dan mendengar gerutuan itu justru membuat Sehun kesal sendiri.

"Kau ini! Meski seseorang bilang tidak perlu dipikirkan, tapi kau tetap harus minta maaf tahu! Kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama ya?" serunya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah _namja_ itu lalu menjewer telinganya keras. Membuat Kai mengaduh keras akan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia memang pernah melihat Chanyeol yang dijewer oleh _namja_ satu ini, tapi ia tak menyangka akan merasakan jeweran maut itu sendiri.

"Hey, lepaskan! Sakit, tahu!" seru Kai berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau tidak sakit, mana mungkin aku melakukannya," balas Sehun masih merasa kesal. Tapi senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Huh, suasana cepat sekali mencair diantara mereka ya?

"Lepaskan! Kau bisa saja kulaporkan karena penganiayaan."

"Kau merasa dianiaya, huh?" dengus Sehun keras.

"Baik. Baik. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang, cepat lepaskan!" setelah itu, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kai dan tersenyum senang. Tangannya beralih menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai.

"Bagus. Bagus. Kalau kau begitu kan, jadi lebih baik, Jongin!" dan tangan Sehun sukses ditampik kasar saat panggilan 'Jongin' itu keluar lagi.

"Jongin Jongin! Dengar ya! Aku tidak suka saat ada yang memanggilku dengan itu. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Kai', paham?" ucap Kai dengan nada kesal. Sehun masih saja tersenyum senang.

"Aku tahu namamu kok. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka kupanggil Jongin, tak masalah," balas Sehun dengan santainya. "Nah, sekarang cepat kembali ke sekolah!" sahutnya keras saat mengatakan itu. Bukannya menurut, Kai justru kembali menjatuhkan diri di sofa tunggal yang empuk itu.

"Aku malas. Biarkan aku di sini. Jika aku bolos pun, aku punya alasan yang membuat hukumanku jadi lebih ringan," katanya dengan nada santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Merilekskan diri.

"Alasan?"

"Hmm… 'Oh, maafkan saya! Saya kemarin berada di rumah Oh Sehun. Kalau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada sahabatku. Dan tolong hukum Sehun juga!'. Itulah alasannya," Kai mengatakannya seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan guru matematikanya. Dahi Sehun kembali berkedut kesal dan marah. Kalau begitu, nanti dirinya tambah dimarahi Suho dong.

"Ya! Enak saja! Cepat kembali ke sekolahmu sana!" Sehun berusaha menarik tangan Kai untuk bangun dan pergi dari rumahnya. Kai tentu saja menolak. Dan terjadilah acara tarik menarik antara keduanya.

"Cepat banguun!"

"Tidak mau―"

BRUUK!

Dan Sehun sukses jatuh ke dalam pangkuan Kai saat _namja_ itu menariknya terlalu keras (atau ia yang terlalu lemah? Hey, ia pernah ikut program kebugaran, tahu (meski hanya beberapa hari sih).

Keduanya berkedip kaget. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang bergerak, Kai memandang permata cokelat indah di hadapannya. Bening. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam mata itu. Matanya menatap sayu saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat diwajahnya.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Sehun. Meremat helai rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut, sebelum menekannya pelan. Membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Sehun sendiri kaget akan perlakuan _namja_ didepannya ini. Ia bisa merasakan hembus nafas hangat Kai saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang seiring semakin dekatnya wajah mereka.

Kai memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, berusaha meraih belah ranum merah muda di hadapannya. Sehun masih terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Kerja otaknya sudah lumpuh, ia tak bisa bergerak. Dan Kai… apa dia akan―

KLUUK!

Sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, Kai justru menggeser sedikit wajahnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan memeluknya erat. Membatalkan apa yang hampir saja ia lakukan. Membuat pemuda yang ada dalam pangkuannya itu kembali berjengit kaget.

"Jangan membuatku hilang kendali!" bisik Kai lirih di lehernya, membuat sensasi menggelitik pada lehernya dari nafas hangat itu.

"E-eeh?" Sehun hanya ber-eh ria dengan tampang bingungnya. "Kai!" serunya saat sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh lehernya. Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun pelukan itu terlalu erat. Membuatnya terus berada dalam pangkuan Kai.

_Tidak. Tolong jangan lakukan ini!_

Sehun sudah putus asa untuk melepaskan diri. Dia tahu ini salah. Semuanya salah. Jantungnya juga salah. Dan yang patut disalahkan adalah Kim Jongin ini. Oh, ada apa dengannya? Dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau semua ini salah, tapi jauh dari sebagian kecil hatinya, dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Kai. Karena dia merasa nyaman ada dalam dekapan kedua lengan ini.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang sakit dan kepalanya yang pening membuatnya ingin sekali mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu tegap itu. Mungkin akan terasa lebih baik─

Tapi... _Sohee!_

Dan dengan tenaga penuh Sehun berhasil mendorong Kai saat merasakan gigitan kecil dilehernya. Ia berhasil lepas dari pelukan itu. Sehun terengah pelan, berdiri di hadapan Kai yang masih duduk di sofa.

Kai sendiri merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun. Belum lagi tadi dia...

...benar-benar lepas kendali.

Kai mengusap wajahnya sendiri kasar, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang menunduk, sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni cokelatnya yang panjang. _Namja_ ini pasti merasa takut padanya sekarang.

"Seh─"

"Pergilah!"

Tanpa mendapat perintah dua kali, Kai langsung bangkit dan pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru. Tidak lupa menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

_Pengecut! Sialan! _Kai mengutuk dalam hati meruntuki perbuatannya tadi. Ia hampir mencium seorang _namja_, kawan! Yah, walau ia sudah membuat kissmark di leher putih itu. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar, ingat? Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu.

Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia melakukannya. Tapi suasananya memang sangat mendukung saat itu. Disaat bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir Sehun saat itu, ia lebih memilih membatalkan niatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di bahu Sehun.

Tapi, hal itu justru membuat matanya harus berhadapan langsung dengan jenjang leher putih polos yang sungguh menggoda untuk dicecap oleh bibirnya. Dan sialnya semua itu sudah terjadi. Oh, apa kesetiaannya pada Sohee sedang diuji?

.

.

.

Sehun meringkuk kasurnya. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah bingkai foto yang ada di tangan kanannya. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini mau tidak mau membuatnya kembali mengingat sosok _namja_ yang ada dalam foto itu. Dia sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi _drift_ dan Kai secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan _namja_ itu.

Mungkin dia akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan saja daripada mengurusi Kai dan kawanannya. Mulai besok dia harus menghidari ketiga orang itu.

"_Hyung_... apa aku boleh jatuh cinta lagi?"

.

.

.

"_Woow~ sebuah Ferrari. Kau serius?" dia terpekik senang melihat body mobil yang merah mulus dihadapannya._

"_Tentu." Namja disampingnya hanya tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil di bagian kemudi, menyuruhnya masuk. "Asalkan kau tidak memberitahu Luhan, semuanya beres!" namja itu mengedipkan sebelah mata mata padanya._

_Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Lalu dia harus bilang apa? Ah, katakan saja dia menang duel._

"_Tentu, tuan DK!" ujarnya senang dan masuk kedalam mobil, bersiap mencoba mobil baru hadiah dari sang DK._

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

A/N: karena udah pada kepo sama inti cerita n konfliknya, akhirnya gue ubah jadi lebih cepet n hapusin beberapa hal gak penting. Ditambah banyak juga yg penasaran sama masa lalu Sehun, nih gue kasih dikit flashback. Kurang? tunggu chapter depan deh ya! Silahkan berimajinasi dulu!

Oke, merasa bersalah banget karena beberapa chapter gue gak bales review. Nah sekarang gue bales deh ya chap kemaren. Tapi digabungin aja deh biar gak ngabisin banyak kata. Maaf~

**moonkyu suka sehun ga sih? Dia keren banget di fic ini padahal biasanya dia dapet peran yang ga banget ─ ** haha, niatnya sih gak mau ada MoonHun. Karna buat gue mereka itu cocok banget jadi sohib yg klop.

**kenapa ka padahalkan sehun-daeun lagi rame nih **─ gue lebih suka Suzy aja atau Sohee. Soalnya masih belum tau Daeun kaya gimana mukanya. xDD

**tu yg ketuk2 pintu sapa?buat penasaran itu kai?ap suho? ─ **duo troll Chanyeol sama Kai.

**sehun mendingan kamu sama chanyeol aja ─ ** tapi Chanyeol mesum gitu disini, mau?

**Itu yg datang siapa ? Jangan-jangan Kai .. ─ ** setengah benar!

**Jongin suka ga sama sohee nya? ─ **kalo gak suka, ngapain juga mereka pacaran? :D

**baca ff ini lumyan bisa nenangin kepalaku yg lg stress karna belajar ─ **ya ampun! Dulu waktu masih belajar di SMA, kalo lagi stress belajar ditambah baca fic itu malah tambah stress lho. Soalnya jadi buyar semua. Kamu kok kebalik? O.o

**Nie Kyk'a MoonKyu juga suka ma SeHun Nie... ─ **kalo disini gak ada MoonHun gimana? Maaf ya~

**duh Sehun jangan galak-galak sama Chanyeol dong! **─ mana ada orang yg galak kalo berasa mau diyadongin. Mana Chanyeol maen pegang-pegang terus.

**kirain yg nyamperin sehun di jalan tadi si kai. Itu siapa yg dtg ke rumah sehun? cinta mereka masih lama bersatunya ya? **─ iya masih lama banget di chapter terakhir.

**Aku punya saran, bisa tambah pairing KrisHun sama HanHun gak,eonn? Kayaknya kalo kai perang sama krishanyeol bakal seru tuh :D ─ **haha, Luhan nongol tuh! Masalah Kris dia udah muncul juga kan? Eum, liat nanti ya. Soalnya fic ini udah di tentuin dari awal sampe akhir pairnya.

**Aaaa kapan KaiHun momentnya? #scream Aduh ini bakal panjang pasti chapternya **─ tuh diatas ada kan KaiHun moment? Fic ini gak nyampe 15 chapter kok. Aslinya sih emang 15 chapter, tapi dipendekin lagi.

**Itu siapa yang dateng? Kai? Terus kenapa ekspresinya bergotu baget? Apa kai ngerusak pintu apartemennya sehun? **─ tepat!

**Kapan kai ama sohee nya break? Kapan kai ama sehun pacaran.? **─ err, gak tau kapan. Ada kemungkinan kai jadiin sehun selingkuhannya aja. #plakkk

**Hei jabarin masa lalunya sehun dong #buingbuing penasaran masaa... **─ tuh diatas udah dijabarin dikiiiiiiit. Tapi seenggaknya kalian bisa bayangin gimana kan masa lalunya sehun? :D

**moment chanhunnya banyakin dong wkwk..aduh gatau kenapa ya liat chanhun unyu juga, ini terinspirasi dari fast n furious ya? **─ maaf ya chapter ini ChanHun dikit banget. N kesananya juga mungkin makin dikit. Iya, inspirasi dari fast n furious, lebih tepatnya yg Tokyo Drift.

**oh ya thor moonkyu itu tmnnya kai sama taemin kan? ─ **iya kayaknya. :D

**Kayaknya author suka bgt monkyu sehun brg ya wkwkwk ─ **iyaaa~ suka banget! sejak masukin Moonkyu di JONSOM jadi ketagihan. Abisnya kalo buat Moon nista kan gak ada fans yg tersinggung.

**sehun kok bisa balap? Siapa yang ngajarin? ─ **bawaan orok. #eh #plakkk

**kpn seru seruannya kaihun d tunggu ─ **nanti sabar ya mungkin di chapter 7. Sekarang baru chapter 5.

**Ttp lah bertahan di pair SeKai nee Jebal Mau bawa lebih banyak lagi epep jebal. ─ **tenang aja, belom nemuin laennya yg lebih menarik dari SeKai.

**Moonkyu perhatian sekali sama baby sehunnie,pasti ada perasaan tersembunyi nie **─ Moonnie cuma ngerasa bersalah karna sohibnya sendiri udah ngatain Sehun yg nggak-nggak kok. Tenang aja.

**ini keren, tetaplah di jalur aman, menurutku, kalau sudah ala mafia dan pegang senjata api sepertinya lebih cocok naik rating ─ ** iya tenang aja ini tetep jalur aman. Soalnya tambah repot juga kalo keluar jalur. N yg jadi pelampiasan buat naik rating malah fic laen. Bukan fic ini kok.

**kaya'nya tu kaiHun udah ada perasaan semua yah? ─ **tepat sekali!

**tapi tapi tapi couple kaihee gk buruk juga..wakakkakak walopun aku gk suka straight ─ **soalnya gak rela juga kalo buat Sohee jadi antagonis yg centil gitu.

**Oke , ini bakal ada MoonHun kah? ─ **tenang aja, gak ada. Nanti tambah banyak pairnya. Karena chapter depan juga bakal nambah soalnya.

**lanjut thor *komen dikit banget ngga papa kan? ─ **gak apa-apa kok. Yg penting nongol di kotak review itu sama aja ngehargain fic ini. Makasih.

**Kai sepertinya sangat mencintai Sohe. namun dilain pihak pikirannya sudah mulai terisi akan bayang-bayang Sehun. ─ **iya. Kayaknya meski gue dikit banget jabarin dari sudut pandang Kai, kalian udah pada tau gimana perasaan Kai kan?

**Eh siapa itu membuka paksa pintu orang sembarang? Astaga bagaimana kalo pintunya rusak? ─ **sayangnya emang terlanjur rusak. :')

**tadinya udah semangat 45 udah berapi api baca ch 5 tapi pas bagian Sohee sama Kai *astaga* langsung berkaca-kaca, di tambah si sehun malah nunduk gitu pulangnya lesu-lesu tai kucing gitu ─ **tenang aja ini masih KaiHun kok.

**hun, harusnya kau i2 memberi kesempatan pd chanyeol yg menyukaimu. ─ **cinta itu gak bisa dipaksain, beb. #plakkk itu kata orang-orang yg sering update-status-di-FB-yang-isinya-cinta-cintaan-mulu . (baca: temen gue) #digorok

**kenapa yang nganterin Sehun itu Moonkyu bukan Chanyeol? #plak *ralat* maksudnya kenapa yang nganterin itu Moonkyu bukan Kai? ─ **yaah, udah dijabarin di atas, Kai gengsi gitu kalo harus nyamperin Sehun langsung. Jadi balik lagi n jemput chanyeol yg notabene udah deket sama sehun.

**tambahin aksi tembak"an trus Sehun ketembak kayaknya menarik deh... ─ **kenapa? Padahal di Spring Devil semuanya jadi pada heboh gegara Sehun mau dikorbanin sama Kai. Ntar kalo sehun ditembak, bisa-bisa gue dikeroyok langsung. :')

**Kurang panjang min kurang panjang part yg iniiiiiiiiii ─ **chapter ini udah panjang belom?

**aaah ini kenapa makin kesini kesannya author jadi melasin seun gini sih? ─ ** makin kedepan juga sehun makin dimelasin. XDD

**sehun di kelilingi org" aneh ─ **iya aneh, tapi ganteng-ganteng juga.

**waaahhhh beneran pacar na sohee ne eon, kukira cm gosip aja trs klo kai na suka sm sehun, sohee na mau dikemanain eon?! ─ ** disini asli pacaran. Faktanya mereka pacaran juga gak apa-apa.

**Author siapa yg dobrak pintunya itu?! Kai bkn? Aduuuhhh klo Kai gmn ya jdinya? ─ **iya bener, Kai. Ditambah satu algojo yaitu si Chanyeol. #plakkk

**Heta-fan ya? Aku juga lho ─ **udah lama hengkang dari fandom itu n kemareng mudik kesana cuma bentaran bacain Godfather sama The Undies aja. :D

**si Kai galak amat sih.. gak ─ **lagi nyoba buat seme galak sih soalnya.

**Yang lebih ekstem juga gak papa :D aku juga suka yang bunuh-bunuhan gitu.. ─ **kalo keluar jalur aman, nanti updatenya tambah ngaret soalnya sering banget antara otak sama jari itu gak sikron.

**Sohee baik sih kirain bakal dibikin jahat atau centil mungkin haaa salah mengira ─ **mukanya Sohee gak cocok jadi centil. Dia lebih cocok jadi cewek jutek kayak Go Hyemi di Dream High gitu.

**lanjutin ni FF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ! ─ **maaf ya ini lama banget. Maaaaf~ #bow

**Tapi kenapa harus sohee ? **lebih mending Sohee atau Krystal coba hayo pilih?

**kalo bisa ChanHun nya di banyakin. Bikin pairing baru ceritanya ─ **err, maksudnya bikin cerita baru yg ChanHun gitu? Nanti ya kalo KaiHun udah cerai. #eh

**Min,Masa Gue Jadi Nyestalk Epep,Lu DiJam 01.20 Malem. Btw,Epep Lu Bahasanya Bagus,Ya ─ **omoo~ nanti bacanya ada yg nemenin noh! Masalah bahasa, sebenernya gaya penulisan gue itu kadang beda, tergantung dari jenis lagu yg didengerin pas ngetiknya. n fic ini bahkan karya 2 tahun lalu, bahasanya agak eksplisit dibanding fic2 gue yg sekarang menjurus ke implisit. Kadang bingung juga kalian lebih suka yg gimana.

**happy end ne#huhuhu#T.T ga tega gua Kaihun tak dapat bersama.* ─ **kalo gue buat sad end pasti pada ngambekin kan? -3-

**Jongin kasian tuh Sehun, dibilang sakit ya sakit, jangan bilang manja, dasar Jongong. Itu siapa yang dobrak-dobrak pas akhir? ─ **O.o silahkan tabokin aja Jonginnya. XP

**keren nih sehun bisa nyetir disini ga nyangka, jangan2 ─ **jangan-jangan apa? Kenapa? Kamu mikirin apa? ~3~

**ah kasian sehun, untung ada moonkyu baik :) chanyeol juga tapi plus plus ─**WAHAHAHA... plus gimana? XDDDD

Okesip. Makasih banget yg mau nyempetin diri buat review. Gue terharu bacanya, kalian semangat banget buat bacain fic2 gue. ^^ n masih ditunggu review2 kalian selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya di koridor. Oke, kali ini dia harus bisa menahan Sehun. Beberapa hari ini anak itu memang terlihat menghindarinya. Entahlah, saat melihatnya, Sehun seperti melihat hantu. Langsung berbalik dan ambil langkah seribu. Dia tersinggung, tentu saja.

Dia tanya pada Moonkyu juga sama saja katanya. Sehun terlihat menghindar.

"Sehun-ah!" sapanya saat sudah dekat.

Sehun terlihat tegang saat melihatnya. Tuh kan? Apa benar dia mirip hantu? Sebelum Sehun berbalik dan kabur, Chanyeol langsung menahan lengan Sehun dengan kuat.

"Hey! Kau kenapa sih? Apa aku semenakutkan itu sampai membuatmu kabur?"

"Oh. Hai, Chanyeol-hyung!" Sehun tersenyum kikuk, yang justru membuat Chanyeol curiga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya berusaha menginterogasi. Sejak ditinggal berdua dengan Kai di apartemen Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, namja itu terlihat selalu menghindar. Pasti benar-benar terjadi sesuatu saat itu. "Sehun-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Kali ini Sehun terlihat gelagapan. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Siapa yang menghindar? Tidak ada yang menghindari siapapun disini. Uh, oke. Suho-hyung sudah memanggilku. Sampai nanti, hyung!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram erat lengan Sehun, enggan melepaskan begitu saja sebelum tahu yang sebenarnya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi!" ujarnya tegas. Dia tidak suka basa-basi, sejujurnya. Sehun terlihat menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya kali ini lebih kusut dari yang tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya aku megerti, tapi aku merasa kalau aku harusnya tidak mengerti─"

"Sehun─"

"─semuanya terjadi begitu saja aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa aku tahu semua ini salah tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan─

"Hey, pelan-pelan─"

"─aku hanya tidak mau disebut pengacau, dari awal seharusnya aku tidak menerima hukuman dari Suho-hyung untuk mengurusi kalian jika berakhir seperti ini, jika bisa memutar ulang waktu aku ingin─"

"Sehun─"

"─mengulang semuanya dan lebih memilih ganti rugi saja waktu itu. Jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya mungkin kau akan menghajarku dan memukulku, tapi aku sungguh tidak beniat merusak semua yang sudah kalian bangun, sekarang aku sangat merasa bersalah pada kalian." Sehun menghela napas lagi setelah ocehan panjangnya yang membuat Chanyeol bingung, tidak ada yang bisa dia tangkap.

"Jadi...?" karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi, Chanyeol hanya bertanya kesimpulannya saja. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru menubruknya─memeluknya erat, membuatnya kaget lagi.

Dia senang-senang saja sih dipeluk Sehun seperti ini, tapi masalahnya apa Sehun sedang mabuk sekarang? Biasanya namja ini akan menolak semua sentuhannya, sekarang malah memeluknya erat sekali.

"Aku hanya lelah..." Sehun berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Tenanglah! Apa kau mau istirahat di ruang kesehatan?" Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut, tidak mempedulikan beberapa siswa yang melihat aneh kearah mereka berdua.

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyerukkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol yang tegap. Keduanya terus terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sehun dengan tiba-tiba ─lagi─ melepaskan pelukan itu.

Chanyeol kembali dibuat bingung saat raut wajah Sehun kembali gugup─seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"A-aku harus ke ruang osis. Sampai nanti, hyung!" tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Sehun langsung melesat pergi dari hadapannya. Heuh, mungkin dia harus bercermin lagi untuk memastikan wajahnya masih tampan ─tidak mengerikan seperti hantu.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman keras dari arah belakang membuat Chanyeol berbalik, dan mendapati Kai berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap dan ekspresi... err, marah?

"Kai..." Chanyeol menengok sekilas kearah Sehun pergi tadi.

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh. Dan kau malah asyik bermesraan disini." Ucapan sinis itu lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol bingung. Sejak kapan Kai mencarinya langsung? Biasanya Kai akan menyuruh orang lain, seberapa penting pun, Kai itu tipe pemalas yang akan memilih menyuruh orang lain. Kecuali memang tidak sengaja berpapasan.

Lagi-lagi pandagannya beralih ke arah Sehun pergi tadi. Dia ingat ekspresi wajah Sehun sebelum pergi. Mungkin Sehun melihat Kai yang berjalan kearah sini, jadi... semua ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Ck. Kenapa malah melamun. Yasudah kalau begitu!"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat Kai dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya keras saat berjalan melewatinya. Sekarang banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Kenapa Sehun selalu menghindar? Kenapa Kai marah? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dihadapannya sudah ada Suho yang tengah bersidekap menatapnya tajam. Oh ayolah, dia sudah memutuskan akan menambah pekerjaan sampingannya dan mengganti rugi. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan tiga orang itu lagi, terutama Kai.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah hukuman itu, Sehun-ah."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kesiswaan kebetulan sedang sakit jadi hal ini dilimpahkan padaku dan kebetulan beberapa tugas sudah menunggu untuk kukerjakan." Suho menghela napas lelah melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak percaya. "Jadi aku mengganggapnya sebuah bantuan darimu saja. Ayolah~ aku hanya ingin kau mengantar surat panggilan orang tua untuk Kai."

"Kenapa tidak menyerahkannya saja padanya langsung?"

"Sudah dua kali dan Kai tidak menyerahkannya pada walinya."

"Tapi─"

"Aku pastikan ini yang terakhir, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk pasrah. Dengan malas, dia menerima surat yang di berikan Suho dan melenggang pergi dengan langkah sempoyongan. Dia rasanya seperti mau menenggelamkan diri di laut saja.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Di koridor Sehun mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup saat melihat gerombolan Kai yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Untuk saja hari ini Kai tidak bolos lagi.

Saat sudah dekat, Sehun dengan cepat berjalan mendekati keempatnya. Dia agak canggung, apalagi ada Sohee juga saat ini.

"Uhm... hai!" sapanya pelan dan tersenyum kikuk. Keempat orang itu menoleh dan Sehun bahkan sudah memejamkan mata siap menerima pelukan dadakan dari Chanyeol. Tapi bahkan tidak terjadi apapun. Aneh, biasanya namja tinggi itu akan langsung menerjangnya begitu bertemu.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan sinis itu keluar dari mulut Kai. Sehun menatap namja itu sesaat, tapi begitu ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mengambil napas dalam sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Kai, apa hari ini aku boleh bermain ke rumahmu?"

"APAA?!" teriakan keras itu berasal dari Kai, Chanyeol, dan Moonkyu sekaligus. Sohee hanya menutup telinganya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian bereaksi biasa saja? Itu terlalu berlebihan." Sohee benar juga, ketiga orang itu memang terlalu berlebihan. Lagian dia hanya bilang ingin bermain, bukan ingin merampok kan?

Sehun merasa kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meletakkan punggung tangan di dahinya. "Apa kau sakit lagi, Sehun-ah? Atau kau mabuk? Atau─"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung!" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dahinya. "Baiklah. Jujur saja aku hanya disuruh oleh Suho-hyung untuk menyampaikan surat panggilan untuk orang tuamu, Kai."

"Wow, itu bagus. Kalau begitu cepatlah kesana! sampaikan pada paman Jongin segala sesuatunya. " Sohee mendorong punggung Kai kearah Sehun. Yeoja itu bersemangat sekali. "Kalau bisa suruh paman untuk menyita mobil-mobil rongsokan itu, Sehun-ssi!"

"Kau jahat sekali, chagi~"

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya sendiri dengan kikuk, dia bingung sekali. Paman Jongin? Apa Jongin tidak punya orang tua?

"Sudah, jangan buang waktu! Aku hanya ingin melihat besok seorang Kim Jongin naik bus ke sekolah. Aku pastikan akan bawa kamera besok pagi!"

"Ya! Sohee-ya~" Kai mendengus kesal melihat senyuman kekasihnya. "Aku tidak mau. Hey, Sehun! Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja perintah dari ketua osis itu."

"Sayangnya aku memang harus melakukan ini!" agar tidak dipenggal Suho-hyung.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil namanya! Chanyeol dan Moonkyu bahkan tidak dapat panggilan dari sekolah."

"Kau yang terlalu sering membolos. Dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sura itu langsung pada orang tuamu. Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" dan Kai terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia memang tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Di sini sudah ada teman-temannya, dan juga kekasihnya, tentu saja.

"Orang tuaku tidak ada di Seoul. Aku tinggal dengan pamanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu―"

"Kalau begitu ayo bicara dengan pamanmu!" potong Sehun dengan cepat. Membuat Kai tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menatap Sohee dengan pandangan bersalah. _Yeoja_ cantik itu justru semakin melebarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini," ucap Kai masih dengan pandangan bersalahnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak masalah. Sebaiknya, nikmatilah kunjungan untuk pamanmu kali ini!" ujar Sohee lalu terkikik pelan. Kai hanya mendengus melihatnya. Oh, sebegitu senangnya kah Sohee melihatnya menderita?

"Dasar kau ini!" gerutunya seraya menunduk sedikit dan mencium singkat kekasihnya. Kecupan telak dibibir. Dan kali ini, dia yang gantian terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah cantik itu merona merah.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sohee saat Kai mulai berjalan pergi dengan Sehun mengekor dibelakang. Kai masih tersenyum senang. Tidak menyadari pandangan kosong yang ditujukan pada mereka dari _namja_ yang tengah berjalan dengan menunduk.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya sudah ada tiga surat yang ditujukan untuk anda, tapi sepertinya Kai tidak menyampaikannya."

"Aku mungkin harus melaporkan ini ke orang tuanya," ujar sang paman santai seraya melirik keponakannya yang mendengus kesal. "Aku akan sampaikan pada ayahnya setelah ini. Aku yakin ia akan setuju untuk menarik semua mobil anak itu," ucap sang paman tidak mempedulikan tatapan menusuk dari keponakannya sendiri.

"Saya merasa senang anda mau mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan terima kasih," ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Diiringi oleh Jongwoon dan Kai sendiri. Sehun menjabat tangan namja itu sebentar sebelum membungkuk.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu anda," sahutnya lalu menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Jongwoon mengantarkan sampai di depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Jongwoon saat Sehun berjalan menuju gerbang. Tapi _namja_ itu langsung ditahan oleh Kai.

"Kuantar pulang ya! Rumahmu kan jauh dari sini," ujar Kai kembali menyeret Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku bisa naik bus," sahut Sehun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai pada lengannya. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal di hati saat tangan mereka terlepas. Dan darahnya kembali berdesir saat tangan itu tetap memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah, masuk saja!" ujar _namja_ itu dan menutup pintu mobil setelah Sehun masuk. Ia berputar ke pintu seberang sebelum menunduk pelan pada pamannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu!" sahutnya seraya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Setelah itu, dia membawa Audinya meluncur di jalanan raya.

Tak ada yang berbicara dalam perjalanan. Sehun tetap diam seraya memandang ke luar jendela sementara Kai asyik mengemudi. Dia sendiri bingung harus membuka topik apa. Yang dia tahu, hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang karena kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Ciuman itu ya? Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mudah sekali melakukan itu? Lebih parah lagi pada seorang Oh Sehun yang pada pertemuan pertama langsung membuatnya kesal karena sok mau mengalahkannya dalam balapan.

Hey, apa menurut kalian lucu kalau dirinya menyukai Sehun lebih dari batasan teman? Ha-ha…

―sama sekali tidak. Itu tidak lucu kan? Walau ia sendiri sering merasa begitu. Tapi ―hey jangan lupakan kalau ia sudah punya kekasih. Mana mungkin ia berpaling dari pacar cantiknya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun –mungkin.

Dan entah kenapa ada perasaan bimbang setelah bertemu dengan namja ini. Di saat hubungannya dengan Sohee makin serius, kenapa muncul _namja_ milky-skin ini yang bisa dengan mudah menggoyahkan seluruh keyakinannya.

Tapi kondisinya sekarang justru aneh. Sehun seolah menjauhinya, dan entah mengapa rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi dirinya. Sehun yang seperti ini, mirip dengan Sohee yang sedang ngambek deh. Dan mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikannya.

Jika Sohee ngambek, ia pasti akan membawanya ke―

Ah, ya! Tampat dimana semua orang bisa bersenang-senang. tidak akan ada yang bermuka kusut lagi.

"Hey! Kenapa berbelok? Seharusnya lurus kan? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sehun memprotes keras.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak cemberut lagi. Tenang saja! Nanti juga kau akan tahu dimana tempatnya," ujar Kai santai. Sehun tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia hanya berharap, _namja_ ini tidak membawanya ke tempat yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

"Lotte World?" ulangnya tidak percaya mendapati dirinya dibawa kabur ke sebuah… taman hiburan?

"Kenapa? Aku sering kemari," sahut Kai seraya memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar. Tapi mendapati Sehun yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mobil, membuatnya membukakan pintu untuk Sehun itu layaknya seorang putri.

"Cepat keluar!" ujar Kai seraya menarik paksa Sehun agar mau keluar. Dan ternyata berhasil. Sehun keluar dengan wajah kusut. Ia hanya bingung, darimana _namja_ ini tahu kelemahannya?

"Kau menyebalkan!" ia tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu selama memasuki taman hiburan tersebut. Kai asyik memilih-milih wahana yang akan mereka naiki.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan bianglala?" pertanyaan Kai membuatnya hampir tertawa kalau saja tidak ia tahan? Apa katanya? Bianglala? Wahana seperti kincir itu?

"Kau yakin? Itu mainan anak-anak, Jonginnie!" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Tuh, benar kan? Tempat ini adalah kelemahannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa mempertahankan misinya kan?

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" seru Kai agak kesal dengan Sehun yang sudah bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kita naik itu saja!" dan Kai sukses melongo melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Yang bener tuh? Naik itu? Sesuatu yang jungkir balik di atas langit seperti itu?(*) Seperti dikocok saja.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan saat Sehun sudah menyeretnya ke antrian.

.

.

"Uhukh… hoeeekhh…"

"Aduh! Bilang dong kalau kau tidak suka. Dasar!" kenapa malah Sehun yang menggerutu setelah dia yang mabuk. Hanya orang aneh yang tidak akan mual jika diputar-putar, ke atas dan ke bawah, dibalik sehingga kepala yang dibawah. Dan sepertinya Sehun masuk dalam daftar orang aneh itu.

"Perutku… ukhh!" rintihnya seraya berjongkok dan memegangi perut. Rasanya benar-benar seperti dikocok-dikocok saja. Mana kepalanya jadi pusing.

"Padahal kan kau sering balapan liar di jalanan. Tapi, kenapa naik begini saja sudah muntah-muntah?" gumam Sehun seraya mengurut punggung Kai dengan pelan. Yang justru membuat anak itu semakin hoek-hoek saja.

"P-pokonya… bianglala…" ucap Kai lirih seperti orang mau pingsan.

"Keadaanmu sudah begini, sebaiknya cepat pulang!"

"B-biang… la-laa…"dan Sehun merasa kasihan juga melihat kondisi Kai yang hampir tewas tapi tetap ngotot untuk naik bianglala. Apa enaknya sih? Kan sama sekali tidak menantang.

Akhirnya ia mengalah dan memapah Kai untuk antre di wahana yang sedari tadi ngotot ingin dinaiki _namja_ tan itu.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih?"

"Naik bianglala kan enak," jawab Kai yang sepertinya sudah mulai pulih.

"Enak apanya? Pelan begitu."

"Tapi romantis, lho." Ujar Kai dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Kau tidak sadar ya kalau sekarang kau kemari bukan bersama pacarmu?" ujar Sehun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai melebihi batas normal.

"Sama saja kan? Yang penting berduaan." Dan Sehun hampir pingsan mendengar jawaban yang terdengar santai seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Apa ia serius? Tapi melihat Kai yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri membuatnya merinding.

"Kenapa? Sehunnie takut ya? Kalau takut, nanti peluk aku saja ya!" Kai menyeringai kearahnya.

APAA?! Mana mungkin kan? P-peluk? Yang benar saja!

"K-Kai… aku lapar! Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" ia berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak naik wahana itu.

"Sebentar lagi!" Kai semakin melebarkan senyuman anehnya.

"A-aku takut ketinggian."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa waktu naik wahana sebelumnya tidak takut, hm?"

Sehun tidak bisa berkutik lagi untuk menjawab apa pun. Ia mundur satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga, empat dan… lari! Lari meninggalkan Kai yang melongo sebelum beberapa saat mengejarnya.

Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus berlari? Tapi, firasatnya buruk jika harus naik itu. Dan firasatnya selalu benar. Sehun terus berlari menuju parkiran. Ia berjongkok, mengatur napasnya di samping mobil Kai.

.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa malah lari? Ayo kesana lagi!" Kai berusaha menarik lagi tangan Sehun agar kembali masuk ke taman hiburan itu. Tapi Sehun ngotot tidak mau meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Kai menyerah dan sudah tidak menarik-narik tangan Sehun lagi. Walau dengan mendengus kesal. Ah, rencananya gagal deh. Dengan kesal, keduanya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, berniat pulang.

"Cih. Masa kita hanya naik satu wahana saja?" Ia mendengus keras saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi ia masih belum menyalakan mobilnya. Membiarkan mobil itu tetap diam di tempat.

"Suruh siapa mengajakku kemari? Hanya membuang uang kan?"

"Dan kenapa kau harus lari?"

"Uhmm… entahlah. Aku hanya merasakan hal aneh saat kau menatapku dengan senyuman anehmu itu. Aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh juga."

"Khe. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Sehun yang menusuk itu.

"Memastikan… sesuatu?" ulang Sehun penasaran. Masa Kai mau bereksperimen di dalam bianglala? "Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi saat Kai tidak kunjung menjawab.

Saat itu, Kai menoleh dan menatapnya dengan serius. Lagi-lagi firasatnya jelek. Dan juga, kenapa hanya dengan sebuah tatapan seperti itu bisa membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum lagi?

Suasana berubah hening dalam mobil tersebut. Rasanya ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Tiap kali berdetak, rasanya waktu semakin melambat.

"Memastikan…" sepertinya Kai berniat menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat dirinya semakin merasa berdebar aneh.

Lalu, apa bayangannya saja atau wajah Kai memang terlihat semakin dekat. Dan apa ia mengkhayal Kai melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergerak kearahnya?

"Memastikan… perasaanku sendiri." dan itu kata terakhir yang Kai ucapkan sebelum tangan _namja_ itu mencengkeram seragam sekolah yang digunakan Sehun lalu menariknya mendekat. Tangan Sehun berusaha mencegah agar jarak mereka tetap terjaga.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya hampir melompat adalah Kai yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan Kai yang satunya menelusup ke helai rambut di belakang kepalanya, lalu menekannya lembut. Memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Kai…" bisiknya lirih sedikit bergetar takut. Napas hangatnya menerpa wajah tampan di hadapannya. Ia pun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Ssst…" desis Kai pelan seperti berusaha menenangkannya, sebelum namja itu memiringkan kepala, dan meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Matanya terbelalak sempurna mendapati Kai menciumnya. Bukan hanya ciuman biasa, melainkan sebuah cumbuan manis di bibir.

Sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba Kai jadi seperti ini?

Ini salah kan? Seharusnya ini salah? Tapi kenapa tangannya terasa lemas dan tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk mendorong _namja_ ini? Apa yang membuat kinerja otaknya jadi lumpuh seperti ini. Apa perasaan nyaman dalam pelukan Kai ini? Ia memang merasa nyaman dipeluk seperti ini.

Tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti apa kata hatinya saat tangannya dengan sendirinya bergerak ke belakang punggung Kai, lalu naik dan melingkari leher _namja_ tan itu.

Matanya terpejam erat saat tangan Kai meremat rambut bagian belakangnya dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Kai harus menggodanya seperti ini? Ia sudah berusaha mengubur perasaannya sendiri? Tapi kenapa justru Kai memancing kembali perasaannya agar kembali mengalir?

Rasanya ia seperti terbebas dari kekang besi yang membelenggunya. Semua bebannya terasa menguap begitu saja. Dadanya terasa lega karena seolah tidak ada lagi tali yang mengikatnya.

Dia tahu dirinya akan menyesali hal ini.

Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapa pun nantinya. Tidak siapa pun, entah itu Sohee, Chanyeol, atau pun… Kai. Dia tidak mau membuat mereka menderita, karena dia pun bisa merasakan penderitaan itu saat memendam perasaan sendiri. Saat dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

Tapi, hati memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia pun tidak bisa membohongi diri kalau ia tidak suka ciuman ini. Ia menyukainya. Menyukai saat Kai menyentuhnya lembut. Saat Kai semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Saat Kai membalas perasaannya.

Seutas saliva menggantung diantara kedua bibir itu saat berpisah dan terputus ditengah, mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang mulai memerah. Kai memandangnya dengan wajah sendu dan memerah, juga napasnya yang terengah.

Ia sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan galau. Sebelum ia tersentak saat tangan Kai mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ternyata memang benar ya?" gumam _namja_ itu masih memandangnya dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Bodoh!" serunya seraya mendorong tubuh Kai, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil yang masih belum terkunci dan keluar dari sana. Ia keluar dari area parkir dan berlari menelusuri trotoar jalan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kai sendiri segera keluar, hendak mengejar Sehun itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang basah mengenai bahunya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, melihat sendu langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini berubah menjadi kelabu.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul? Semuanya akan bertambah rumit setelah ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

Kenapa Sehun harus muncul dalam hidupnya?

.

.

.

Dia terduduk di halte dengan terengah, kepalanya menunduk dengan pikiran kacau . Entah sudah seberapa jauh ia berlari.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya dengan siku yang bertumpu di lutut. Semuanya bertambah runyam saja. Sebenarnya, siapa yang bersalah? Dirinya? Perasaannya? Ataukah… Kai?

Kenapa Kai harus muncul dalam hidupnya?

"Nanti kau sakit kalau terus di sini. Hujan akan segera turun," suara seseorang membuatnya mendongak mendapati seorang _namja_ yang tengah membawa payung di tangan kanannya, berdiri di hadapannya yang masih terduduk.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya seraya bangkit berdiri dan setengah kaget karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _namja_ tinggi itu disini.

"Mengikutimu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dari taman hiburan... mungkin? Aku melihatmu bersama _namja_ lain? Kencan ya?" pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dan menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Mana mungkin kan? Dia hanya... temanku," jawabnya dengan gelengan cepat. _Namja_ di hadapannya itu tertawa pelan.

"Bisa saja kan. Lagipula kalau bukan kencan yang di terjadi di dalam mobil itu apa?"

"A-APA?! Kau melihatnya, hyung?" tanyanya terkejut mendapati _namja_ ini melihatnya berciuman dengan Kai. Memalukan sekali.

"Agak buram karena kaca mobil, tapi yah aku melihatnya," sahut pemuda itu seraya memamerkan senyumannya. Membuat Sehun semakin menunduk malu. Bagaimana bisa? Itu bahkan didalam mobil.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," gumamnya pelan namun sepertinya _namja_ yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya bisa mendengar gumaman itu.

"Tapi nyatanya dia memang menciummu kan?" perkataan pemuda ini membuatnya tak bisa membalas lagi. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Ternyata kau dekat dengan… Kai ya?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu namanya? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya langsung saat mendengar nama itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Bukan hanya mengenal saja. Melainkan cukup dekat. Dia itu… rivalku," ujar sang hyung seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun membuat Sehun mundur selangkah.

"Kau masih bermain di dunia itu lagi? Sudah kubilang, itu berbahaya, _DK _!" sahutnya keras. Tapi _namja_ yang dipanggil _DK_ olehnya itu tidak menggubris sedikitpun.

"Kau menasehatiku tapi kau masih mau memanggilku _DK _, huh." Sang _DK _ mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "Kau tahu? Mungkin Kai tidak hanya menjadi rivalku dalam memperebutkan gelar _DK _saja, melainkan ia juga akan menjadi sainganku dalam merebutmu," bisik _DK _ lembut tepat di telinganya. Dan dengan cepat, ia mendorong dada _namja_ itu dengan keras.

"Kuharap kau tak berbuat macam-macam!" ujarnya seraya berlalu, berniat pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara sang _DK _.

"Aku senang kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang _Drift King_. Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk ikut denganku?"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Keraguan terpampang jelas pada paras manisnya. Sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku senang kau menurut, Sehun-ah…"

.

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

A/N: flashbacknya nanti lagi aja ditunda, mungkin chapter depan. Sekalian ngungkapin siapa yg jadi DK. Ini sebenernya gampang banget buat ditebak. Abis ini pasti jawabannya bener semua. Yang kemaren nebak ada yg bener juga lho. Daebak!

Ini update termasuk cepet kan? Kkk~ kalian rajin baca n review, gue rajin updatenya. XDD eh, bentaran! Tergantung kadar malesnya juga buat update.


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget banget banget banget, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Kai?" dipandanginya sosok _namja_ tan yang kini hanya memandangi makanannya. "KAI!" akhirnya dia berteriak mendapati kekasihnya itu tidak merespon sedikit pun.

"A-ada apa?" Kai kini tergagap dengan telinga berdenging karena teriakan barusan.

"Kau melamun, bodoh!" seru Sohee seraya memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Oh."

"Oh? Kau bilang 'oh'? Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi murung terus. Kau bosan makananku ya?"

"T-tidak. Masakanmu selalu enak kok," Kai melahap bulat-bulat telur yang ada di piringnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyinggung kekasihnya ini.

Mereka memang tengah berada di rumah si _yeoja_ cantik itu. Setelah Sehun lari dari taman hiburan, dia tidak mengejar lagi dan membiarkannya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, melihat Sohee yang bersikap biasa saja tidak tahu apa-apa, justru membuat perasaan bersalah semakin dalam pada dirinya.

"Kakakmu mana?" Kai mencoba memecahkan keheningan lagi.

"Menginap di rumah temannya."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Belum pulang."

"Hmm…" suasana kembali hening. Sepertinya hari ini Kai memang tidak banyak bicara setelah kunjungan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa anak ini akan di kurung di rumah?

"Hey! Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping Kai di meja makan tersebut. Matanya terus mengawasi setiap perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"T-tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Dia tahu Kai berbohong. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu, kan? Apa mobilnya benar-benar sudah dibuang ya?

"Sehun bilang apa?" tanyanya seraya mulai memakan makanannya. Tapi matanya selalu melirik Kai yang kini berubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu. Benar kan, telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berteriak 'bodoh' entah pada siapa, setelah itu dia langsung lari." Kai menjauhkan piring yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya ditekuk di atas meja makan dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi siang.

Berbeda dengan Sohee yang kini kebingungan.

Berteriak bodoh? Lari? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi konfrontasi saat pertemuan Sehun dan paman Kai? Masa sampai _namja_ itu mengamuk dan berteriak 'bodoh'.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanyanya masih merasa bingung sekaligus horror. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sohee dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada apa-apa." sahut Kai lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lengannya.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi Sehun sampai berteriak 'bodoh' dan lari begitu?"

"Eeh? Memangnya siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya, bodoh!" serunya kesal.

"B-benarkah?" kini raut wajah Kai yang terlihat horror. Sohee hanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa sih?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja! Aku pergi dulu, paman sudah memanggilku. Terima kasih makanannya!" dilihatnya Kai tergesa bangkit berdiri, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sebelum mencium kening Sohee lembut dan langsung melesat pergi. Buru-buru sekali.

Pasti benar-benar telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak mau menceritakan hal itu padanya. Hmm… apa dia selidiki saja ya? Mungkin bertanya pada paman atau dua orang itu, mungkin.

Ya. Sebaiknya cari sesuatu dari pada tidak tahu apa pun.

.

xxxx

.

"Kuharap kau suka tempatnya."

Perkataan tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tertuju keluar jendela mobil, ke arah _namja_ yang tengah mengemudi dengan santainya.

Ia tidak menanggapi dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Bingung harus bicara apa.

"Haahh… kau melamun lagi, Sehun! Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku," ujar sang DK masih fokus pada jalanan. "Dan... kau sudah tidak memanggilku 'hyung' lagi ya?"

Sebuah tangan yang mengelus pipinya dengan pelan membuatnya terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu!" gerutunya tidak suka pada perlakuan sang _DK_ yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dapat dilihatnya, _DK_ tertegun sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa memangnya, hmm?"

"Kau hanya main-main dengan perkataanmu itu," jawabnya malas dan menyandarkan punggungnya agar lebih rileks.

"Hmm… coba kupikir. Aku memang selalu serius pada setiap kata-kataku," Sahut _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Membuatnya mendengus keras. "Oh, sudah sampai!" seruan itu membuatnya menatap ke sekeliling. _DK_ memarkirkan mobilnya di antara deretan mobil-mobil sport mewah itu. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana.

"Aku selalu serius. Aku memang mencintaimu, Sehun." Dilihatnya sang _Drift King_ tersebut melepaskan sabuknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya.

Ah, posisi ini. Sama seperti tadi siang.

Kai…

"Menyingkir!" serunya seraya mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu kasar.

"Kau berubah jadi galak ya," ujar _namja_ itu seraya membuka pintu mobil Chevrolet kuningnya dan keluar. Dia masih bergeming di dalam mobil, memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana para drifter seperti sang _DK_. Oh, orang yang selalu dipanggil _DK_ itu kini tengah berdiri di samping pintu mobil tempatnya duduk. Tepat di sebelahnya. Sepertinya menunggunya untuk segera keluar. Kenapa orang itu membawanya kemari? Padahal dia tahu kalau dirinya sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan tempat seperti ini lagi.

Dilihatnya beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi _DK_ itu. Dari kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka, dia jadi bisa mendengar suara-suara di luar. Banyak yang memanggil nama asli _namja_ itu, ada juga yang memanggilnya '_DK_'. Dan _namja_ itu hanya menggerutu 'Dasar kaku!' jika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Oii!" sebuah seruan membuat _DK_ menoleh dan dia pun ikut menoleh mengenali suara tersebut. Dan dilihatnya, seorang _namja_ jangkung tengah berjalan mendekati _DK_.

_Chanyeol_. Ah, benar juga! Ini kan sarang para drifter. Dia beringsut menunduk lebih dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Semoga Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kenapa, yeol?" tanya _DK_ masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Kebiasaan lama kembali kalau sudah berhadapan dengan orang lain. Kenapa kalau dihadapannya selalu menampilkan senyuman aneh seperti tadi?

"Kau kemana saja? Ada orang baru yang mengajakmu duel."

"Kemana si kkamjong? Aku malas. Biasanya dia yang meladeninya. Lagi pula dia lebih hebat dariku, kan?" Sahut _DK_ sedikit merengut, matanya menyipit dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kai tidak akan datang. Hari ini dia dapat masalah dari sekolah bersama pamannya."

Telinganya sedikit menegang saat nama Kai disebut-sebut. Dia sedikit mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang meladeninya. Aku ada urusan!" sahut _DK_ seraya berbalik dan sedikit membungkuk menghadap dirinya yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan diri. "Keluarlah!" ujar _namja_ itu padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Baiklah. Lihat duelku yang melegenda ini ya!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat seraya berjalan pergi. Syukurlah _namja_ itu sudah pergi. Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat kan?

"Cepat keluar! Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk bersembunyi," perintah itu langsung dibalas dengan gelengan keras. Dia ingin di dalam mobil saja. Aiiish, kenapa tadi dia menurut saat diajak?

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil dibuka oleh _DK_ dan _namja_ itu menariknya keluar dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan! Di sini berbahaya tahu!" serunya melepaskan diri. Dia mau masuk ke dalam mobil lagi tapi langsung ditahan oleh _DK_ dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana. "Hey! Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Diamlah!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku atau…"

"Atau apa?"

BUGH!― Pukulan itu tidak sempat mengenai wajah sang _DK_ karena _namja_ itu bisa menahannya terlebih dahulu. Pergelengan tangannya ditahan oleh _namja_ itu.

"Jangan lupa siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkelahi, Sehun!" ucapan tersebut membuatnya mendengus keras. "Diam dan turuti saja aku!" meski disuruh begitu pun dia tidak menyerah. Sehun memberontak sekuat tenaga. Meski itu tidak ada hasilnya. Dia jadi diseret-seret seperti mau diculik saja.

"Kau menyebalkan!" gerutunya masih berusaha untuk kembali ke mobil _DK_ dan besembunyi di sana.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan dia?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi keduanya yang tengah tarik-tarikan. Sehun menghentikan perlawanannya, _DK_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu keduanya menoleh.

"Oh, Kkamjong!" seru _DK_ terlihat senang.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Kai memberi tatapan tidak suka pada _DK_.

"Kudengar kau dapat masalah dari sekolah," sahut sang _DK_ tampak tenang meski sudah ditatap seperti itu. "Sebaiknya kau cepat ke sana. Ada yang menantangmu!" ujar _namja_ itu seraya menunjuk arah belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"Aku malas. Sudah ada Chanyeol yang menanganinya," Jawab Kai seraya memandang Sehun yang membelakanginya. Bodoh! Percuma saja membalikkan badan. Dia sudah mengenalinya lebih dulu.

Memutar bola matanya jengah, sebelum mulai melangkah mendekati Sehun yang berusaha tampak cuek. Dia menarik tangan Sehun kasar dan menyeretnya dari sana. Dia bisa merasakan Sehun yang terkejut. Sepertinya sudah jadi nasibnya di sini selalu diseret-seret.

"Ternyata kau di sini! Menyusahkan saja!" gerutu _namja_ tan itu. Kali ini Sehun hanya diam, mengikuti Kai kemana _namja_ itu menyeretnya.

"Aku yang membawanya kemari. Sebaiknya kau minta izin dulu," perkataan _DK_ membuat langkah Kai terhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu boleh aku membawanya pergi tuan?" ucap Kai dengan nada mengejek. _DK_ masih memasang tampang bosannya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau kularang bagaimana?" ujar _DK_ seraya berjalan mendekati keduanya. Kai mendengus tampak kesal.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti barang!" seruan Sehun membuat keduanya menoleh. _Namja_ manis itu sudah tampak berang.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar! Aku tidak akan menculiknya, bodoh!" ujar Kai meski diawal kalimat dengan nada menyindir, dia tetap saja tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan kata 'bodoh' itu.

"Baiklah! Lakukan sesukamu, asal nanti traktir aku makan lagi ya!" ujar _DK_ dan berlalu pergi dari sana. Kai mengangguk dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Dasar pria yang cuek ya.

'Kalian sama sekali menghiraukanku!' batin Sehun merana karena seruannya sama sekali dihiraukan.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau―aduh! Lepaskan aku!" serunya lagi saat Kai kembali menarik tangannya. Sebenarnya dia dianggap apa sih oleh _namja_ tan ini? "Kubilang lepaskan, Jongin!"

"Diam! Kita perlu bicara," ujar Kai seraya mempererat cengkeraman tangannya. Membuat Sehun kembali mengaduh sakit. Dilihatnya, Kai membawanya menuju mobil Audi yang sedari tadi pagi selalu dibawa _namja_ tan itu.

Oh, dia bisa selamat dari Chanyeol, tapi malah ditemukan oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Rasanya semua keinginannya tidak pernah terkabul kalau berurusan dengan Kai.

Dengan paksa, _namja_ tan itu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya kasar. Kai masuk ke pintu sebelah dan duduk di sana. _Namja_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan wajah lelah. Dia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping jendela tidak mau memperhatikan paras tampan itu lagi.

"Kau kenal dengan orang menyebalkan itu ya?" kenapa Kai harus memulai dengan topik ini? Bukankah ada masalah yang harus mereka selelsaikan terlebih dahulu?

"Dia teman lamaku," meski tidak melihatnya Sehun bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Kai sekarang.

"Hoo, kupikir dia akan menculikmu."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau dia menculikku? Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," nada bicaranya terdengar sinis, dia tahu itu. Hela napas lelah bisa dia dengar dari Kai.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku…"

"Jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku," ujarnya masih dengan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Selama beberapa menit, Kai tidak menjawab apa pun. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, sebelum telinganya menangkap sebuah gumaman lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar. Namun telinganya cukup tajam hanya untuk mendengar gumaman tersebut

"Maafkan aku!" hanya dua buah kata tersebut. Namun dia yakin Kai memang mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Kali ini dia yang terdiam, tidak menanggapi. Bingung juga sih, harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti diantara keduanya. Tidak ada yang bicara, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kecanggungan jelas kentara diantara keduanya tidak ada yang lebih dulu membuka mulut. Tentu saja, mereka sama-sama bingung harus berkata apa setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Sehun masih memandang keluar jendela. Jatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Marah? Jelas dia marah. Siapa orang yang tidak marah jika harus dicium dengan tiba-tiba begitu? Sebenarnya ini perasaan marah atau… kecewa?

Ah, dia sendiri bingung harus mendeskripsikan suasana hatinya seperti apa. Rasanya semua bercampur aduk jadi satu. Dia tahu meski Kai tidak mengatakannya namun dari ciuman itu saja sudah menyampaikan semua yang ada dalam hati sang _namja_ tampan itu. Dan semua itu terasa menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Ia harus memilih yang mana? Mungkin Kai jauh lebih bimbang dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sehun…" panggilan pelan itu kembali menyadarkannya. Meski mendengar, dia masih belum menoleh ke arah Kai. Kalau begitu biarkan Kai yang putuskan saja. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Jika Kai memilih minta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal tadi siang dan akan menyesal, itu berarti Kai lebih memilih kekasihnya. Dan dia akan relakan itu.

Jika Kai lebih memilih menyatakan semua perasaannya, mungkin dia juga harus jujur. Konsekuensinya akan dia urus belakangan.

"Tadi siang itu… aku…"

Apa? Ayo katakan!

"Aku menyesal telah melakukannya. Seharusnya aku…" Kai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkannya.

Sehun sendiri tertegun mendengarnya. Oh, begitu ya? Menyesal ya? Sepertinya memang sudah nasibnya begini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan lakukan lagi hal semacam itu!" ujarnya lirih, menahan getar pada suaranya. Matanya masih berpaling dari sepasang obsidian Kai itu. Dia benar-benar tidak berani memandangnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin… membuktikannya!"

"Dan itu tindakan bodoh!"

"Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini… padamu!" ucapan Kai membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dia langsung menoleh cepat menatap _namja_ tan itu yang juga memandangnya.

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Dan dia tercekat mendapat jawaban itu. Oh, lagi-lagi dia bimbang seperti ini.

Sebuah tarikan pada lengannya membuatnya tertarik ke samping dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Kai. Ya, hangat sekali. Rasanya dia tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan ini.

"Sehun-ah…" panggilan lirih bisa dia dengar tepat ditelinganya. Ah, napas hangat itu juga menerpa telinganya dengan lembut, menyebabkan sensasi menggelitik pada daun telinganya.

Ia terdiam merasakan semua yang Kai berikan padanya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Namja_ ini tengah menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya, kawan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jadi Kai memilihnya? Ataukah berniat menjadikannya yang kedua? Yang kedua? Benar juga. Kai sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ngungkit tentang kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?! Lagi pula, bukankah kau sudah punya―"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Perkataan Kai sungguh terasa ambigu baginya. Tidak peduli katanya? Tidak peduli menjadikannya selingkuhan, ataukah tidak peduli kalau dia sudah punya pacar dan akan memutuskannya? Sejujurnya dia sedikit berharap Kai memilih kemungkinan kedua tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah punya _yeojachingu_? Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan perasaan hangat itu kembali menelusup dalam dirinya saat Kai berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tahu aku sudah memiliki Sohee. Tapi, rasanya aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku tahu aku mengkhianati perasaan Sohee. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi…" sepertinya Kai tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau. Sangat. Bodoh. Kai!" sentakan keras membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Dia menatap _namja_ tan itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melepaskan pelukannya? Bukankah sudah dia tentukan jika Kai memilihnya, dia pun akan jujur. Namun, kenapa dia menolak?

"Sehunnie…" dan baru kali ini dia mendengar _namja_ itu memanggilnya begitu. Sedikit senang memang. Tapi…

"Jangan main-main dengan perasaanmu, Kim Jongin!" serunya dengan berang. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu kan? Semua ini salah! dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya.

"Hmm… begitu ya? Aku mengerti. Maaf kalau begitu, Oh Sehun. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu," Kai menyeringai setelah mengatakan itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa. Jangan lupakan tentang kekasihmu itu!" ujarnya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan menuju mobil Chevrolet yang tadi membawanya ke sini. Dilihatnya sang _DK_ tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan mobil mulus tersebut dengan wajah malas.

_Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum begitu melihatnya berjalan ke arah sang _DK_. Matanya yang terbuka setengah dalam pandangan cuek menatap dirinya dengan intens.

"Ada apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan kabur setelah bicara dengan Kkamjong," dahinya berkedut pelan mendengar sebutan itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?"

"Karena kulitnya hitam perunggu," jawaban yang sungguh sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak mau membalas apa pun lagi.

"OII, CADEL! Kau ada di sini rupanyaaa!" seruan keras serta tubrukan dari arah belakang membuatnya terjatuh ke arah depan. Hampir saja menubruk _DK_ yang berdiri di hadapannya kalau saja dia tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal dan mendapati seseorang yang biasanya membuatnya naik darah.

"Eoh… gege kok ada di sini? Kau masih ikut-ikutan dengan orang ini, Lay-ge!"

"Seharusnya aku kan yang bertanya begitu. Khe! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _namja_ menyebalkan ini?" _namja_ itu melotot mendapati _DK_ masih berdiri tenang di belakang Sehun.

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan magnae kita ini, Lay!" lengan sang _DK_ merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif, membuat Lay kembali memasang tampang tidak suka. Dia sih tidak peduli lagi. Toh, dua orang itu memang selalu bertengkar jika bertemu, itu menurutnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" seruan itu datang bukan hanya dari Lay. Tapi dari seorang _namja_ yang kini berdiri di belakang Lay. Dengan cepat, dia langsung melepaskan tangan _DK_ yang merangkulnya.

"Oh, kau masih di sini rupanya Kai! Mau menantangku duel lagi?" ujar _DK_ dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau tidak pernah serius jika duel denganku. Membiarkanku selalu di depan seolah aku tidak mengerti kalau kau selalu menurunkan kecepatanmu."

"Hoo, jadi itulah kenapa terakhir kita duel kau justru menghentikan mobil mendadak?"

"Ya, dan aku muak menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu menang darimu dengan cara begitu. Lagipula kau tidak pernah mau mempertaruhkan gelar _DK _itu."

_DK _hanya memutar matanya bosan, ternyata Kai memperhatikannya sedetail itu. Hebat juga.

"Sehun! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang ini!" sepertinya Lay sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Kai yang ada di belakangnya. _Namja_ itu justru menarik lengan Sehun untuk menjauh dari _DK_.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku ini barang, ge!"

"Maaf, Sehunnie!" ujar Lay mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di bahu Sehun yang tadi dirangkul oleh _DK_.

"Dasar!" gerutu Sehun tidak suka dengan pelan, meski Lay masih bisa mendengarnya. "Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" ujarnya seraya melepaskan tangan Lay yang masih memegang bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hey! Kau akan pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku! Berhenti mengikutiku!" langkahnya dia perlebar dan meninggalkan Lay yang termenung di tempat. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya berjalan menjauh, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ada yang menahannya. Sehun menghela panjang dan perlahan berbalik.

"Kubilang lepaskan―"

Eh, bukan Lay ya?

"Mau apa lagi kau?!" tangannya menyentak keras melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Jalan keluarnya ada di sana. Kurasa kau akan tersesat jika tidak diantar pulang," Kai menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya. Setelah itu, kembali menyeret Sehun menuju mobilnya.

Keduanya melewati _DK_ dan Lay yang masih terdiam menyaksikan saja. Sehun sedikit memandang _DK_ dengan tatapan minta tolong. Tapi sepertinya sang _DK_ memang suka mempermainkannya, jadi orang itu hanya kembali tersenyum padanya.

Apa? Minta tolong pada Lay untuk melepaskannya? Sebaiknya tidak usah. Pasti akan terjadi keributan antara dua orang keras kepala itu.

Jadi, kali ini pun dia tidak bisa lepas dari Kai ya? Huh, menyedihkan!

.

.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kai pergi? Hari ini banyak orang yang minta duel." Kepalanya menoleh mendapati _namja_ bertubuh tegap yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Biarkan Lay saja yang mengurusnya. Aku sudah lelah bermain."

"Bermain? Hari ini Kai sama sekali tidak menantangmu. Lagi pula setelah kau menjadi _DK_, kuingat-ingat kau tidak mau duel dengan siapa pun lagi selain anak itu."

"Hmm begitukah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan mainan lamaku setelah lama tidak bertemu," _DK_ menatap punggung Lay yang perlahan menjauh dari sana dan matanya beralih lagi manatap _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan mata panda di sampingnya.

"_Namja_ berkulit putih susu tadi itu?"

"Begitulah. Dan kurasa, Kai akan sangat menggangguku kali ini. Nanti akan kuserahkan gelar _DK_ padanya kalau dia mau menyerahkan Sehun padaku. Kalau tidak mau, hmm… bagaimana ya?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang kembali tersungging di bibir itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak berjanji pada Sehun untuk merebutnya dengan cara halus saja, kan?"

"Dasar!"

"Hmm… kurasa kau harus meminta Lay mengurus orang-orang itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kewalahan sedari tadi, Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun mengaduk kopinya perlahan di konter dapur, sampai kegiatannya terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala yang bertumpu di bahunya dari belakang._

"_Membuat apa?" sebuah gumaman yang tidak jelas terdengar karena _namja_ dibelakangnya ini menyurukkan wajah di lehernya._

"_Hanya kopi."_

"_Kopi?"_

"_Ya. Untukmu! Kau yang bilang ingin kopi buatanku kemarin kan?" _

_Sebuah tawa keluar sebagai jawaban. "Ya. Dan kau memang bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukku suatu hari nanti."_

_Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu hentikan perbuatan mesummu itu hyung!" ujarnya seraya menjauh dari rengkuhan _namja_ dibelakangnya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan dirinya yang menyender di konter dapur. "Atau kau bisa dituntut karena dikira akan mencabuli anak dibawah umur."_

_Luhan terkekeh dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun, kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping itu._

"_Sehun-ah... aku melihat sebuah ferrari di bassement bawah. Aku tidak yakin ada tetangga kita yang sekaya itu untuk membelinya."_

_Sehun terlihat gugup kali ini, tangannya mencengkeram kemeja bagian dada Luhan. "Itu milikku."_

_Luhan memberikan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Sehun harus menelan ludah susah payah agar tidak terlihat gugup lebih jauh._

"_Aku menang duel."_

_Dan kali ini Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang mengeras, marah. "Duel? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terjun ke dunia itu!"_

"_Aku mengerti, tapi─"_

"_Kita sudah membuat perjanjian, Sehun-ah. Saat kita menjalin hubungan, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak ikut masuk ke dunia balapan sepertiku!"_

"_Hyung─"_

"_Lalu apa? Kau mengingkari janjimu Oh Sehun."_

"_Baiklah. Itu pemberian dari Kris-hyung, puas?" Sehun melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang wajah kesamping._

"_Sudah kubilang juga untuk tidak berhubungan dengan namja itu! Ck. Salahku memang mengenalkan Kris denganmu."_

"_Apa masalahmu?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya sudah muak akan ocehan kekasihnya._

"_Balapan liar di jalanan. Kau pikir itu tidak berbahaya, hah? Ingat perjanjian kita, Oh Sehun!"_

_Sehun menggeram kesal dan mendorong dada Luhan kasar. "Baik. Kalau begitu kita tidak usah menjalin hubungan lagi!" dan dengan itu dia pergi keluar dari apartemen yang sebenarnya milik Luhan itu._

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: panjang abiiiss~ jangan ada yg protes ini pendek lagi! =3= jangan terkecoh ya, paragraf yg _italic_ itu flashbacknya Sehun.

Ow ooww~ fic ini main banyak penggemarnya. Jadi terharu banget! :') sekarang udah tau siapa si DK kan? Bukan Do Kyungsoo lho. XDD chapter depan gue usahain secepetnya.

Nah, pertanyaannya... kemana si Luhan sekarang? Kok dia muncul cuman di flashback doang? Pasti pada bisa nebak lagi ini gampang banget. Kkk~


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: jangan terlalu berharap chapter ini bakal bagus dgn balapan yang memukau! Ini masih dalam tahap belajar tentang beginian!)

.

* * *

"_Ayolah katakan sesuatu! Sejak kau datang, kau terus saja menekuk wajahmu dengan jelek begitu!"_

_Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan sang _DK_ disampingnya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus kemana, jadi dia putuskan untuk ke tempat ini. Tempat berkumpulnya para _drifter. _Sehun menyender pada mobil dengan body berwarna merahnya._

_Keduanya terdiam saat sebuah _Dodge Charger Daytona_ keluaran tahun 1969 muncul dihadapannya. Terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Dia tahu itu mobil lawas milik siapa. Dan benar saja, sosok Luhan muncul tidak lama setelahnya._

_Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi, tapi lengannya dicengkeram dengan cepat oleh Luhan. Membuatnya kembali berbalik menghadap namja baby face itu. Begitu berbalik, dia justru melihat wajah marah Luhan, membuatnya sedikit takut._

"_Lepaskan aku hyung!" Tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Luhan pada tangan kanannya._

"_Pulang sekarang!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Pulang... SEKARANG!" teriakan itu membuatnya tertegun sesaat, beberapa orang mulai melihat kearah mereka membuatnya risih saja._

"_Tidak mau. Kenapa melarangku? Bukankah kau juga sering melakukan ini? Kenapa aku tidak?"_

"_Ini berbahaya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, mengerti?!"_

"_Heh, terluka? Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Kalau begitu ayo kita duel. Jika aku menang kau harus membiarkanku tetap balapan. Jika kau menang aku akan berhenti dan menjalani hidup seperti yang kau mau."_

_Kali ini terdengar sorakan dari orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Luhan melirik sekelilingnya yang sudah berkumpul orang-orang yang menginginkan sebuah duel._

"_Kau─"_

"_Kau takut, hyung?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek._

"_Baiklah. Dua putaran saja!"_

_Keduanya masuk ke mobil masing-masing diiringi sorakan yang keras. Kedua mobil yang berbeda generasi itu keluar dari gedung─yang sebenarnya hanya bassement luas dan tiga lantai dari sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai._

_Gaung mesin mobil kembali bergema di seluruh gedung saat seorang yeoja cantik maju diantara kedua mobil yang siap untuk meluncur itu. Namja itu membawa semacam bendera putih di kedua tangannya._

_Mesin semakin menderu bersahut-sahutan saat yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menyilangkannya dan mengembalikan tangan pada posisi biasa sebagai pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah di mulai._

_Sehun yang melihat tanda itu dengan cekatan langsung menginjak pedal gas berusaha memacu pada posisi terdepan, mulai meluncur di jalanan. Tapi bahkan pada awal Luhan sudah memimpin di depan._

_Mengoper gigi, Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam. Menukik kesamping meenyelip diantara dua mobil BMW yang cukup sempit. Menghela napas lega saat dia tidak menggores sedikitpun._

_Karena lengah sedikit saat kembali melihat kearah depan, Sehun langsung membanting kemudi ke kanan saat sebuah mobil melaju cepat di depannya. Oke, dia harus tenang. Luhan dulu memang seorang DK, dan sekarang digantikan oleh Kris. Kemampuan Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi dia tahu sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak ikut dalam duel._

_Bodoh memang dirinya yang masih pemula ini menantang seorang mantan DK. Tapi semua itu sudah membuatnya muak. Dia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan._

_Sementara Luhan di depan sana terus saja melirik spionnya. Agak khawatir pada Sehun yang terus ceroboh hampir menabrakkan diri pada mobil lain._

_Sehun kembali memutar setirnya di sebuah tingkungan, kembali menyelip sebuah mobil yang harus mengerem mendadak karena aksinya. Dia tersentak kaget saat sebuah guncangan terjadi pada mobilnya. "Oh Shit!" mengumpat kesal saat bagian belakang ferrarinya menyerempet mobil tadi._

_Dilihatnya _Dodge Charger Daytona _milik Luhan terus saja meliuk menghindar dan menyelip dengan lincah. Dia sulit untuk menyusul, ada tiga mobil yang berdempetan menghalangi jalannya. Dengan kesal Sehun mengoper gigi lagi dan memutar kemudi ke kiri._

"_HWAAAAAAAAH!" Tapi dia hampir jantungan saat sebuah truk tronton melaju dari arah berlawanan. Mobilnya akan remuk terlindas oleh ban-ban besar itu. Sehun mempercepat mobilnya lalu membanting kemudi ke kanan lagi, menghela napas lega saat dia berhasil menyelip ketiga mobil tadi dan selamat dari lindasan truk. Meski bagian samping mobilnya sudah penyok karena sedikit terserempet tadi._

_Jalanan sekarang mulai legang, membuat Sehun dengan leluasa menambah kecepatannya. Mobil Luhan kembali terlihat hendak berbelok di sebuah tikungan._

"_Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengernyit bingung, meski masih dibilang pemula dia cukup mengerti tentang balapan dan tekniknya. "Hyung kau terlalu memaksakan ban depanmu! Hyung─"_

_Terlambat. Saat berbelok mobil Luhan justru kehilangan keseimbangan. Sehun memelankan kecepatan dan berusaha menepi. Napasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat ketika mendengar dentuman keras dan decitan yang memekakkan telinga._

_Saat melihat mobil Luhan menabrak sebuah sedan dan terguling._

"_Luhan-hyung─" suaranya bergetar melihat semua itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas melihat mobil yang awalnya mulus itu kini sudah seperti rongsokan saja. Dan saat itulah dunianya terasa runtuh melihat dari jauh orang yang dicintainya sudah bersimbah darah, terhimpit diantara kursi dan kemudi._

_Saat yang menyakitkan, dia berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya saat mereka sedang bertengkar. Tidak membiarkannya mengucapkan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih telah menjaganya' terlebih dahulu. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya bahkan sebuah teriakan dan tantangan duel. Bukan sebuah kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'._

* * *

.

.

_Rapido y Furioso_

_(Fast & Furious)_

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget banget banget banget, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau apa lagi? Cepat pulang, sana!" tangannya mendorong dada bidang Kai keras. Berusaha memasukkan anak itu ke dalam mobilnya lagi, tapi Kai bersikeras tidak mau masuk.

Dia hanya sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama pemuda ini. Setelah selama perlajanan pulang, dia terus berusaha diam dan tidak mempedulikan ocehan Kai.

"Memastikan agar kau tidur malam ini."

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, kau tahu?" oh, kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini? Seolah dia masihlah anak-anak yang harus dijaga. "Cepat pulang dan pastikan besok kau tidak membolos lagi!"

"Oke oke, aku akan pergi," Kai akhirnya mau mengalah. Sehun menghentikan dorongan sia-sianya pada dada bidang itu.

"Syuuh! Syuuh! Pergi kau!"

"Tapi sebelumnya―"

Eh? A-apa ini? Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, anak itu menciumnya ya? Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir sih. Tapi, semua itu sudah membuatnya membeku.

"―terima kasih untuk hari ini," Kai berbisik pelan di telinganya sebelum dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya, lalu membawa Audinya pergi menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri. Tepat di depan gedung apartemennya.

_Namja_ milky skin itu masih berdiri mematung. Tangannya perlahan bergerak naik mengelus bibirnya dengan lembut. _Kok_ rasanya, dia seperti anak gadis yang baru saja diantar pulang oleh pacarnya setelah berkencan ya?

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal merasa kecolongan tadi.

Sehun menghela napas lelah sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa membuatku takluk dan mengakui semuanya, Kai?" gumamnya dengan senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai kecil. Matanya menatap mobil Kai yang semakin menjauh dan hilang tertutupi mobil-mobil lainnya di jalan yang ramai itu.

.

xxxx

.

Esok harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Keributan antara Kai, Chanyeol, dan Moonkyu. Serta Sehun yang masih menghindari ketiganya. Entahlah mereka belum melihat sosok Sehun sama sekali.

Dan sekarang pulang sekolah Chanyeol dan Moonkyu tengah berjalan kearah mobil mereka bersiap pulang dan tidur. Saat pelajaran terakhir Kai juga ikut menghilang entah kemana.

"Chanyeol!" panggilan kecil itu membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Mendapati seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol menengok ke samping, dan dilihatnya Moonkyu tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat gadis itu. Pandangannya kembali dia alihkan pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Sohee? Kau tidak pulang dengan Kai?" tanyanya kalem mendapati pacar dari pemuda tan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dan Moonkyu.

Sohee menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menunduk.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini… tentang Kai," Sohee mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan serius. "Belakangan… aku merasa dia agak menjauhiku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Moonkyu hanya bisa berpandangan heran sebelum kembali menatap Sohee.

"Kalian tahu sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya, mungkin?" Tangan mungil itu mencengkeram ujung seragamnya sendiri dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang takut pada apa yang dua orang ini akan ceritakan nantinya.

"Kai ya?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri seraya mencubit dagunya pelan. Moonkyu memutar otaknya tanpa berkata-kata. Lama ketiganya terdiam tanpa kata. Sohee membiarkan saja dua orang itu berpikir.

Sebelum dia menyadari pandangan aneh yang ditujukan oleh Moonkyu padanya. Bukan pandangan marah, kesal, atau pun benci. Mungkin agak sendu? Entahlah. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan pada Moonkyu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berdehem pelan sebelum menghela napas.

"Tidak baik bicara sambil berdiri begini. Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang nyaman," Moonkyu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Didengarnya, Chanyeol memekik pelan dan ikut berjalan di samping Moonkyu. Sohee hanya menyusul keduanya dengan langkah pelan, tidak berniat berjalan berdampingan dengan dua _namja_ itu. Mungkin, berjalan di belakang keduanya membuat dirinya merasa agak nyaman.

Bukan takut. Dia sama sekali tidak takut pada dua orang bodoh ini―Moonkyu mungkin tidak bodoh. Tapi ada satu lagi orang bodoh di sana. Kalian tahu siapa orangnya. Dia hanya merasa tertekan, bukan oleh dua orang ini―ia sudah mengatakannya, kan?―, tapi mungkin oleh informasi apa yang akan di dapatnya.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kai, dia hanya ingin tahu sebab kenapa kekasihnya itu agak menjauhinya. Mungkin hanya ada sedikit masalah, dan dia akan usahakan untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

.

xxxxx

.

Tangannya sibuk pada kemudi yang dicengkeramnya. Sesekali matanya melirik kaca spion untuk melihat ke belakang mobil yang dikendarainya. Menggerutu keras saat ada yang menyelip Audi kesayangannya. Ini jalanan umum, kawan. Bukan arena balapan. Bagaimana kalau Audi berwarna putih yang belakangan dia favoritkan terserempet dan lecet, hah?

Haaah… dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia malah membawa mobil ini. Bukankah sebenarnya dia lebih suka pada Bugattinya? Entahlah. Mungkin, di dalam mobil ini memang tersimpan kenangan manis bagi dirinya, dan juga… Sehunnya.

Gebrakan keras pada kemudi membuat klakson berbunyi sesaat. Dia bisa mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari pengemudi taksi di samping mobilnya yang tengah berhenti karena lampu merah.

Dia tidak mempedulikannya. Buat apa mempedulikan tukang taksi yang tidak jelas itu. Dia lebih mempedulikan kebodohannya yang meninggalkan kekasihnya di sekolah. Padahal biasanya dia selalu mengantarkan _yeoja_ cantik itu untuk pulang.

Namun, entah mengapa rasanya dia hanya tidak tega melihat wajah polos Sohee yang tidak tahu kebimbangannya itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis yang selama satu tahun lebih ini menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi terpuruk karena kebodohannya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sohee jika dia tahu kalau dirinya menyukai orang lain? Dia tahu Sohee lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Namun sempat terbersit ekspresi kacau pada wajah cantik nan manis itu saat dia mengatakan segalanya.

Huh, padahal rencananya hari ini akan membawa Sohee itu ke suatu tempat dan mengatakan segalanya di sana. Tapi, aaargh… sebut dia pengecut atau apa pun. Dia memang tidak berani mengatakannya. Sial! Inilah akibatnya bergaul terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol.

Suara klakson yang bersahut-sahutan dengan nyaring dari belakang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Lampu sudah hijau. Pantas saja! Dengan segera, dia langsung tancap gas dan pergi dari sana.

Pergi kemana? Entahlah. Dia bukan tipe orang introvert yang akan mengurung diri di rumah. Jadi, kemana?

Ah, ya. Satu tempat dan satu orang yang akan membuat kegundahannya menguap sesaat.

.

xxxxx

.

"Sebenarnya ini hanyalah dugaanku saja. Tapi kurasa memang itu yang terjadi pada Kai. Kau tidak perlu mempercayainya seratus persen," Moonkyu menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya. tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang dengan ekspresi kagetnya mendengar semua analisisnya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Setidaknya aku sedikit tahu tentang keadaannya," Sohee bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk singkat sebelum kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Dan menggumam cukup keras, "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sebelum berlalu pergi dari kantin yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

"Kau serius, Uryuu?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Itu hanya dugaan belaka." Moonkyu menghela napas dan bangkit pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat shock.

.

xxxxx

.

"Hoo… Lagi-lagi menantangku ya? Kau tahu? aku merasa seperti menjadi mainanmu saja." Kris bergumam tidak jelas. Mengganggu telinganya saja.

"Berisik!" serunya gusar menghadapi pemuda brengsek satu ini.

"Kau selalu menantangku di saat pikiranmu sedang kacau. Menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu saja."

"Kubilang, BERISIK TAHU! Kau juga selalu main-main saat duel," Kai mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku serius. Aku selalu serius." Kris memiringkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ck! Kau pikir aku orang awam dalam balapan ya?"

"Kau banyak bicara juga ya?"

"Grrh… cepat masuk ke mobilmu dan kita mulai, brengsek!" Kai menahan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mencekik leher jenjang lawan duelnya ini.

"Hmphh… kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namaku ataupun sejenisnya. Hanya menyebutku brengsek, sialan, dan sebagainya," Kris mendengus kesal mendengar sebutan dari Kai. "Taruhannya?" tanyanya begitu menyadari wajah Kai berubah lebih sangar dan siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Bisakah tidak memikirkan taruhan sekali saja?" serunya kembali gusar.

"Hmm… aku punya taruhan menarik. Kau mau dengar?"

"Apa?!" seru Kai ketus. Kris hanya menghela lagi mengadapi ketidak sabaran Kai.

"Taruhannya… posisiku sebagai DK dan juga..."

"Dua taruhan?" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya. Gelar DK dan juga Sehun. Bagaimana?" Kai tertegun mendengar nama tersebut. Dia tahu kalau pemuda ini memang tertarik pada Sehun. Tapi apa dia bisa mengambil resiko dan menerima tantangannya? Dia tahu DK yang serius dalam duel bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Baiklah aku setuju," ucapnya lantang. Masalahnya adalah bisakah dia menang? Bisakah dia merebut Sehun?

Tapi, dia harus yakin akan menang. Harus. Atau kalau tidak, Sehun akan jatuh ke tangan _namja_ ini.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kali ini serius?" Baekhyun menyahuti tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Iya. Duel perebutan gelar DK telah ditentukan oleh Kris sendiri," Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati Baekhyun yang seolah tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kris sih?" kali ini Chen yang bertanya bingung entah pada siapa.

"Kudengar, taruhannya bukan hanya gelar itu."

"Eh?" sontak semuanya menoleh kearah Xiumin seraya berseru 'eh?'.

"Ada seseorang yang mereka perebutkan," lanjut _namja_ itu tanpa mau membuat kawan-kawannya penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah," jawaban itu langsung membuat semuanya menggumamkan 'beuuuh' keras.

"Sepertinya aku tahu," sahutan itu langsung membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada Tao dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kan sudah kubilang 'sepertinya'. Bukan berarti aku tahu pasti. Aku sedang tidak ada di sana saat itu kan?"

"Iya. Seharusnya Xiumin yang ada di sana bisa tahu informasi dengan lengkap," Baekhyun hanya melengos seraya mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Xiumin kembali berdecak kesal tanda tidak suka.

"Memangnya yang diperebutkan itu siapa, Tao?" Chen tidak mempedulikan sedikit keributan itu. Tao hanya mengangkat bahu pelan.

"Kurasa _namja_ yang kemarin dibawa oleh DK," jawab Tao agak ragu. Dia tidak mau disalahkan oleh teman-temannya jika tebakannya salah nanti.

"Oh ya. Kapan pertandingannya, Xiumin?"

"Sejak aku tiba di sini."

"MWOO?!" tidak mempedulikan apa pun lagi, semuanya berusaha mencapai mobil masing-masing dan pergi ke tempat duel.

.

xxxxx

.

Gaung mesin mobil kembali bergema. Kai menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada hutan yang disepanjang sisi kiri jalan yang menurun yang berbelok ini. Tempat duelnya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan olehnya. Pegunungan.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja, lihatlah! Sebelah kanannya adalah jurang. Hiiie… bukannya dia takut. Tapi ingat kan bagaimana keadaannya setelah menaiki wahana di taman hiburan saat dia pergi bersama Sehun?

Oke oke... dia memang sedikit agak takut dengan ketinggian. Jika mendaki gunung dengan kecepatan biasa sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau duel dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni bukit… itu lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi… ini demi sesuatu yang berusaha dicapainya dan juga… demi Sehun.

Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan saat seorang wanita berambut hitam berkacamata itu maju diantara kedua mobil yang siap untuk meluncur.

Ini duel pertamannya dengan Kris secara serius. Yah, secara serius. Semoga dia baik-baik saja! Kris mendapat gelar DK bukan karena bercanda, tapi gelar DK itu sebagai pembuktian akan kemampuan seseorang dalam drift. Dia hanya harus yakin akan memenangkan duel ini, atau akan berakhir jatuh ke jurang. Aaagh… jangan pikirkan tentang jurangnya. Jangan pikirkan jurangnya!

Satu yang menjadi pegangannya untuk menang. Hanya satu. tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain.

Sehun. Pikirkan bagaimana nasib _namja_ manis itu jika jatuh ke tangan _namja_ brengsek ini? Dia tidak akan rela sekali pun jika membayangkan sang DK menyentuh Sehunnya. Tidak akan rela!

Pegangannya pada kemudi semakin mengerat. Terasa sedikit licin karena keringat dingin yang keluar.

Mesin semakin menderu bersahut-sahutan saat gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sebelum menyilangkannya dan mengembalikan tangan pada posisi biasa sebagai pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah di mulai.

Bukan demi apa pun. Bukan demi gelar DK yang selama ini dibanggakannya. Hanya―

Tanpa buang waktu, keduanya langsung tancap gas. Membuat dua mobil Audi dan Chevrolet itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

―demi Sehun.

.

.

.

'Perasaanku, tidak enak,' batinnya masih dengan memandang keluar jendela. Melihat taburan bintang yang membentang di langit malam. Sudah tengah malam, namun Sehun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Tangannya membuka bingkai kaca itu perlahan, membiarkan angin malam berhembus membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Suasana tenang ini sama sekali tidak membuat pikirannya pun tenang. Sesuatu terjadi. Entah apa itu.

Tapi yang penting dia harus tidur. Kalau tidak ingin besok kesiangan.

'Kai…'

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N: nah kan tebakan tentang Luhan kemaren emang gampang. Gue bukan orang jenius yang bisa bikin ide unik jadi cari yang umum aja. xD satu lagi! Jangan terlalu berharap yg bagus-bagus tentang scene balapan karna bukan bidangnya. Masih dalam tahap belajar nih jadi emang abal gitu. Maaf ya~ sekali lagi maaf banget! ^^


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

_Rapido y Furioso_

_(Fast & Furious)_

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget banget banget banget, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Matanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ah, di sana ada tempat kosong. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak membawa bekalnya, jadi harus beli di kantin sekolah. Kakinya langsung membawanya ke meja kosong itu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung melahap makanannya. Tapi, kok rasanya ada yang aneh?

Rasanya banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya? Oh, mungkin karena dia jarang makan di kantin sekolah jadi mereka semua jadi heran. Tapi masa hanya karena itu mereka sampai melihat dirinya selekat itu?

Tanpa memusingkan hal itu, Sehun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Agak lahap rupanya.

"Maaf… boleh saya duduk di sini?" sahutan seseorang membuatnya mendongakkan kepala dan menatap sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ini kan… pacarnya Kai. Alisnya mengerut bingung mendapati yeoja ini ada di hadapannya sekarang. Aduh, apa dia akan dilabrak karena sudah merebut pacar orang ya?

"Maaf…?" sahutan lagi saat merasa Sohee masih belum mendapat izin untuk duduk di sana. Sehun langsung tersadar dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf. Yang lain sudah penuh, ya? Silahkan saja, err…"

"Sohee. Namaku Yoon Sohee. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Oh, ya. Silahkan, Sohee-ssi."

Sohee langsung meletakkan nampannya dan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Dan keduanya langsung diselimuti keheningan selama mereka makan.

Sehun yang sibuk celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling. Dia hanya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba yeoja ini mendatanginya? Rasanya masih ada beberapa tempat kosong di sana. Tapi, dia hanya diam saja. tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga Sehun selesai makan terlebih dahulu. Dia mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang dengan senang. Kalau perut kenyang, semuanya jadi terasa lebih baik. Ehehehe…

"Uhmm… maaf! Sehun-ssi, kenapa belakangan kau sering sekali mengurusi Kai, Chanyeol, dan Moonkyu?" tiba-tiba saja Sohee membuka pembicaraan seraya meletakkan sumpitnya dengan perlahan. Padahal makanannya masih terlihat banyak. Tapi, kenapa sudah selesai?

"Oh, itu karena... aku menghancurkan beberapa peralatan di lab kimia jadi Suho-hyung menghukumku. Yah, aku hanya disuruh untuk membuat mereka menjadi anak baik-baik. Hanya itu!" tanyanya yang entah kenapa jadi seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Oh. Kupikir itu tugas yang berat, benar?"

"Ya, berat sekali! Oh. Kau tahu kemana Kai? Hari ini dia membolos lagi. Huh, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku cukup kerepotan karena tingkahnya itu," yaah... kekesalannya kembali muncul saat topik yang diangkat adalah 'Kai yang membolos'.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak memberi kabar padaku."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Uhmm… maaf aku menanyakan ini. Tapi, apa Sehun tahu sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kai?"

"Eh? Ada apa?" dia sedikit kaget saat Sohee menanyakan itu. Kenapa dengan gadis ini ya? Apa dia tahu kalau dia pernah berciuman dengan Kai? Eh, tapi kata 'berciuman' itu tidak tepat rasanya. Karena saat itu Kai yang menciumnya. Ingat itu!

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, belakangan ini dia agak aneh. Dia selalu tampak kesal sendiri. Wajahnya kusut. Dan lebih sering melamun."

"Begitu ya? Sepertinya ada masalah dengannya. Eh, apa dia marah dan jadi galau ya?" celetuknya tidak sadar membuat wajah Sohee semakin merengut. Ternyata namja ini tahu lebih banyak tentang Kai ya?

"Marah kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja, saat kunjunganku ke rumahnya saat itu. Aku hanya mengusulkan pada pamannya untuk membuat sistem antar-jemput untuk namja itu dan melarangnya naik mobil sendiri ke sekolah."

"Oh." Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Sohee sedikit lebih cerah dengan senyum kecil itu. 'Ternyata hanya itu, ya!'

"Atau dia marah karena aku tidak mau diajak naik bianglala olehnya, ya?" gumam Sehun pelan, namun sepertinya Sohee dapat mendengar gumaman itu. Terbukti dari wajah mungil yang menyiratkan kekagetan itu.

"Bianglala? Sehun pergi ke taman hiburan dengan Kai ya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun agak shock. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus bilang apa? Eh, kok dia mirip selingkuhan yang sedang diinterogasi oleh istri dari suami yang jadi selingkuhannya ya? Gyaaah… apa-apa sih. Harusnya Kai yang meluruskan semua ini.

"I-iya. Dia memaksaku pergi ke sana. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa!" ya. Dia hanya perlu berkata jujur. Akibatnya, biar Kai urus sendiri.

"Dipaksa?"

"Iya." Sehun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. "Dia memaksaku naik bianglala. Tapi, aku menolak karena itu wahana anak-anak. M-makanya aku malah mengajaknya naik roller coaster dan sejenisnya."

"Eh? Sehun mengajaknya naik wahana yang paling dibenci Kai itu?" Sohee bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja kantin agak kasar. Membuat Sehun merasa semakin ciut. Apa lagi banyak yang menoleh kearah mereka karena suara gebrakan tadi.

"I-iya." Jawabnya takut-takut.

"Waah… bagaimana reaksinya saat itu? Aku tidak pernah berhasil membujuknya untuk naik itu." Dan Sehun sukses melongo melihat wajah antusias pada Sohee. Jadi gadis ini tidak marah ya?

"Wajahnya membiru. Pegangannya erat sekali saat itu. Dia memang tidak berteriak. Entah karena gengsi atau karena terlalu takut. Setelah naik pun, dia malah muntah-muntah," tanpa sadar dia juga jadi terbawa suasana yang ceria saat menceritakan hal memalukan bagi Kai itu.

"Ahaha… pasti dia sudah takut setengah mati saat itu. Sehun memotret wajahnya? Kalau dipajang di mading, pasti banyak yang suka." Heee? Ternyata kekasih Kai yang satu ini suka melihat Kai yang seperti itu juga ya? Dia pikir Sohee adalah tipe pacar penurut.

Suasana yang tadinya canggung menjadi lebih ceria saat topik yang diangkat kali ini adalah, 'Ketakutan seorang Kim Jongin'. Tolong jangan mengadu pada Kai, ya!

.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat akrab ya?" celetuk Chanyeol masih menggigit sumpitnya seraya memandang dua orang yang tengah asyik ngobrol berdua. Moonkyu tidak menimpali, namun matanya juga tertuju pada sosok Sehun dan Sohee yang tengah terkekeh kecil.

"Oh iya, kau dengar kabar terbaru tidak?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara saat Moonkyu tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kabar apa?" Moonkyu kini sudah kembali melihat kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Huh. Pantas kau tidak tahu makanya semalam kau tidak datang, kan?"

"Datang kemana? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ia semakin penasaran saja karena Chanyeol masih langsung memberitahunya.

"Ini… tentang Kai. Dia menantang DK untuk duel lagi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya duel mereka serius. Kris menyerahkan gelar DKnya sebagai taruhan. Dan satu lagi taruhan yang membuatku tercengang."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka… memperebutkan Sehun."

"Mwo?!" Moonkyu terpekik pelan mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa DK mengenal Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah Sehun sendiri tahu atau tidak tentang duel ini," Chanyeol menghela napas lelah seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ini berbahaya, kan?" Moonkyu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Ya. Entah itu Kris atau pun Kai, keduanya sama-sama berbahaya jika berhasil menang. Karena sepertinya perkiraanmu tentang Kai yang menyukai Sehun itu benar."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Keduanya menghela napas panjang sambil masih menatap dua orang yang tengah mengobrol asyik disana. Bagaimana nasib Sehun ya? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana perasaan Sohe nanti? Keduanya masih terdiam sampai seseorang menepuk pundak keduanya cukup keras. Membuat dua orang sahabat itu langsung menoleh. Dan melotot seketika.

"Kai! Kenapa baru muncul?" Chanyeol memekik pelan dan menaruh sumpit yang sedari tadi dia gigit. "Bagaimana dengan duelnya? Kau menang? Kau menang _'kan_?"

Kai terdiam... sebelum dia menyeringai kecil pada keduanya hanya sesaat, dan kembali ke wajah juteknya. Membuat dua orang ini malah tambah penasaran. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, namun langsung ditahan oleh perkataan Kai terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tadi serius sekali. Ada gadis cantik ya?" tanya Kai seraya menyomot makanan dua sahabatnya itu. Sesekali dari Moonkyu yang ada di sebelahnya, sesekali dari Chanyeol yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Bukan hanya gadis. Tapi, dua malaikat manis yang tengah bercengkrama dengan akrabnya," ujar Moonkyu dengan santai.

"Hah? Malaikat?" Kai mengangkat salah satu alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Tuh." Moonkyu menunjuk ke arah lain dengan sumpitnya. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan itu, dan tertegun melihatnya. Sohee dan Sehun, tengah berbincang dengan serunya, duduk berdua, tampak akrab.

"Pilih yang mana?" bisik Moonkyu pelan di telinga pemuda tan itu. Kai masih terdiam, memandang keduanya. Kalau dilihat secara bersamaan begini, justru jadi semakin sulit.

"Tentu saja…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, masih dengan memandang dua orang yang menjadi dilemanya itu. "…Sohee _'kan_?" jawabnya asal saja seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Begitukah? Lalu taruhan dari duelmu? Kalau iya, Sehun untukku saja ya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan menyeringai senang. Membuat wajah Kai langsung tertekuk, tidak suka.

"Enak saja!" serunya kasar pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa memilih Sohee? Kau… kalah duel ya?" tanya Moonkyu lagi. Oh, mempermainkan Kai yang sedang dilanda kebingungan seperti ini, rasanya menarik.

"Mana mungkin _'kan_?" jawab Kai setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memilihnya!" Moonkyu semakin memprovokasi. "Kau mau memilih Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sohee? Dia pasti akan merasa sedih. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, kau tiba-tiba meninggalkannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan _sih_?" Kai mulai kesal dengan dua temannya ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang tengah patah hati? Kebanyakan dari mereka malah bunuh diri. Apalagi Sohee itu masih lugu. Dia masih belum menemukan pegangan hidupnya. Dan jika kau meninggalkannya, maka…"

Kai terdiam, masih memandangi dua sosok yang diinginkannya.

"Kabooom… Sohee mungkin akan melompat dari lantai tiga puluh."

Kai mulai berkeringat dingin. Sesuatu seperti tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah dan darah yang bermuncratan memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok yang selama ini biasa dia peluk dan cumbu, tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya di tanah yang dingin.

"… Atau gantung diri?"

Kali ini berubah. Leher jenjang yang selalu dicumbunya itu. Terdapat tanda merah. Bukan karena tanda ciumannya, namun bekas jeratan tali yang melilit leher jenjang itu. Tubuh yang tergantung dengan pasrahnya, mata yang melotot, dan seberkas air mata yang mengalir di pipi manis itu.

"… Mungkin saja memotong nadinya sendiri?"

Berubah lagi. Dari sosok yang menggantung di udara, berubah kembali ke sosok yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai yang dingin. Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang silet, dan pergelangan tangan kiri yang dipenuhi bercak merah darah.

"… Kurasa dia akan memilih meminum racun tikus."

"…Atau dia akan―"

"DIAM!" serunya gusar mendengar sugesti-sugesti tidak menyenangkan itu. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat dingin. Dia kembali menatap meja dimana kini hanya ada sosok Sohee yang tengah melanjutkan makannya di sana. Tidak ada Sehun. Mungkin sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

Kai menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri, sebelum berlalu pergi dari kantin.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja datang, masa mau pergi lagi?" percuma saja Chanyeol berteriak begitu. Karena Kai sudah pergi duluan ke lapangan parkir.

Ia menengok ke arah Moonkyu yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Dan Chanyeol melakukan hal sama, sebelum keduanya melakukan high five dengan kompak. Dia nyengir senang sedangkan Moonkyu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

Misi pertama… mengelabui Kai agar memilih Sohee.

Status: berhasil! ^^

.

xxxxx

.

Ini malam yang cukup menyebalkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Bayangkan saja, saat dia tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan bantal guling dan kasur. Melayang ke alam mimpi yang tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja, tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak terganggu oleh suara gedoran dan bunyi bel. Siapa orang gila yang lewat tengah malam begini berkunjung sih? Menyebalkan!

Dengan lunglai dan mata masih setengah terpejam, dia bangkit berdiri, menyalakan lampu kamar, dan berjalan ke luar. Tanpa mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, dia langsung berjalan ke pintu depan.

Suara gedoran di pintu dan juga suara bel justru semakin bertambah keras. Tidak sabaran sekali. tidak tahukah jam berapa sekarang ini? Dengan malas, dia membuka satu persatu kunci pada pintu itu. Semenjak kejadian Chanyeol yang mendobrak pintu, dia berinisiatif untuk memasang banyak kunci.

"Sabar sebentaar~" serunya masih dengan mata mengantuk. Tangannya sering tergelincir memegang kenop pintu, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membuka pintunya.

Tidak sempat dia menanyakan siapa yang datang dan ada perlu apa. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya. Suasana remang hanya disinari temaram bulan purnama. Sulit melihat wajah seseorang yang kini tengah menyeretnya dengan kasar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mmmphh…" dia meronta kuat-kuat, namun cengkraman tangan itu semakin erat saja. Orang ini tidak berniat menculiknya. Namun, berniat melakukan sesuatu yang jahat di rumahnya. Kantuknya sudah hilang sepenuhnya karena adanya sinyal gawat darurat ini.

Orang tersebut membungkam mulutnya dan menyeretnya dari belakang. Sulit melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya ini.

"Khh… aaakh…" erangnya saat merasakan punggungnya membentur ranjang. Empuk memang, namun tetap saja dia kaget.

Dan suasana kamar yang terang membuatnya bisa melihat siapa yang membungkamnya tadi. Dan jantungnya serasa mau copot melihat sosok tegap yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah. Dia berusaha bangkit dari kasur, tapi pemuda itu langsung kembali menerjangnya dan menahannya tetap berbaring di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan… khh―Kai, lepaskan!" serunya mendapati kini muridnya sudah berada di atas tubuhnya seraya menahannya dengan kuat.

"Sehun…" lagi-lagi jantungnya hampir copot saat wajah tampan yang ada di atasnya itu merunduk, mendekat padanya. Tubuhnya juga mendadak lemas merasakan sentuhan tangan yang kini meraba dadanya. Perutnya terasa sesak karena Kai yang memang duduk diatas perutnya.

"K-Kai… lepaskan!" tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sentuhan tangan kanan Kai yang kini naik ke lehernya. Tangan kiri pemuda tan itu masih menahan kedua tangannya.

"Sehun…" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan bisikan lirih tepat di telinganya. "…milikku."

Dan dia bisa merasakan tangan yang tadi mengelus lehernya, kini berpindah mencengkeram kedua pipinya agar memaksanya untuk melihat pada wajah tampan diatasnya itu. Tatapan itu terlihat sayu seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup merasakan kedekatan yang diluar batas ini. Dan napasnya tercekat saat wajah Kai semakin merunduk kearahnya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya erat saat bibirnya ditawan dengan lembut oleh sepasang belah hangat dari Kai.

Gerakan sensual pada bibirnya terbilang cukup lembut. Membuat kepalanya berdengung pusing, seolah tubuhnya berputar layaknya bumi yang berotasi. Dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya terdiam, saat Kai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai bibir bawahnya perlahan, dan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut hangatnya.

Menjelajahi setiap sudut di dalamnya. Dan erang kecil keluar saat lidah itu membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Saliva tercampur, tapi tidak ada yang merasa jijik sekali pun. Melainkan seolah tengah meneggak anggur terbaik di dunia yang bisa menimbulkan ekstasi bagi keduanya.

Cengkeraman tangan Kai pada pipinya semakin mengendur. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman ini. Dan seutas saliva menjadi penghubung antara bibirnya dan bibir Kai saat ciuman tersebut terlepas, putus di tengah dan menggantung di sudut bibirnya.

Wajah keduanya memerah. Hanya menatap satu sama lain, dengan napas yang menderu. Hanya dengan tatapan itu, keduanya mengerti keinginan satu sama lain. Hanya berharap semakin lebih dekat lagi.

Dan Kai menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sehun. tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya menyender di bahu sang namja milky skin. Lama kelamaan, cengkeraman pada kedua tangannya mengendur, dan terlepas. Dan Sehun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Kai tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

"H-hey! Menyingkir dulu! Kau berat tahu," seru Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kai yang tengah menelungkup diatas tubuhnya itu, memeluk dirinya seperti bantal guling saja.

Tapi, tidak ada respon dari pemuda diatasnya. Aduh, Kai makan apa sih? Tubuhnya berat sekali seperti ini.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan futon untukmu. Jangan tidur dulu!"

Percuma saja karena Kai masih bergeming tidak mau bangun, malah makin terlelap ke alam mimpinya yang mungkin saja akan sangat indah untuk malam ini.

Dengan usaha keras, dia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Kai dari atas tubuhnya. Dan membaringkannya di sampingnya. Dia berniat bangun dan menggelar futon untuknya tidur. Tapi, tangan Kai justru semakin mengerat di pinggangnya.

"Hey! Kau masih bangun kan? Cepat lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak ingin tidur di futon!" serunya lagi merasa kesal. Masih tidak ada respon dari Kai. Mendengus kesal sekali, sebelum akhirnya dia pasrah untuk dijadikan bantal guling bagi namja terbandel ini.

'Besok, akan kuhabisi dia!'

.

xxxxx

.

"Mmhh…" melenguh sedikit, sebelum mata yang tertutup itu bergerak-gerak dan membuka perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang hazel yang indah. Menguap sesaat seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia melirik ke samping kanan, dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Sudah bangun, Sehun-ah?" dan suara itu langsung membuatnya tersadar penuh. Dia menengok ke samping kiri dan melihat sebuah wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau dia juga masih merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Menatap satu sama lainnya selama beberapa detik. Sebelum Sehun yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya dan berteriak.

"AAAAAARRGH! MENYINGKIR KAU!" teriaknya langsung mendorong dan juga menendang sosok dihadapannya.

Kai meringis kesakitan merasakan pukulan di bahunya dan juga tendangan di kakinya. Tapi, dia tidak menyerah untuk tetap memeluk Sehunnya ini. Dia bangkit duduk dan membantu Sehun juga untuk duduk. Keduanya kini terduduk di ranjang dengan Sehun yang mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Sehun bisa merasakan Kai kembali meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang lalu dengan lembut mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengecup bibirnya. Membuat Sehun shock seketika.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar merasakan sentuh lembut pada bibirnya. Setiap gerakan sensual di bibirnya itu mampu melumpuhkan kinerja otaknya. Membuatnya lupa semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya tentang Kai… dan ciuman ini.

.

.

.

"Hey!"

"Hmm…?"

"Aku harus mandi."

"Ya."

"Bisakah lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Mmhh… tidak mau."

Sehun menahan geramannya saat Kai semakin menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya dengan manja. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau kau tetap memelukku seperti ini," ujarnya masih dengan menahan geraman kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mandi bersama."

Ptes!― putus sudah tali kesabarannya, menahan kekesalan akan tingkah namja yang satu ini.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! CEPAT LEPAS―HWAAA!" seruannya terputus saat Kai tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggendongnya di bahu, seperti karung beras. Apa tidak bisa lebih romantis atau keren sedikit ya? A la bridal mungkin menarik. Tapi, kenapa gaya seperti memanggul beras?

"Turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan aku!" Sehun memberontak sekuat tenaga. Memukul-mukul punggung Kai, dan menendang-nendang perut namja tan itu.

_Gyuut_

Dan rontaannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu.

"Gyaaaah! Apa yang kau pegang itu, hah?" wajahnya memerah memikirkan Kai yang tadi memegang pantatnya.

"Kalau tidak mau diam, nanti kupegang lagi _lho_!" ujar Kai seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dan Sehun sukses diam dengan bibir mengerucut, dahi berkedut, alis berkerut, dan tangan dilipat.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Kai langsung menutup pintunya, tidak membiarkan kita semua menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Buuuuh! Dasar pelit!

Tidak lama... dari dalam mulai terdengar teriakan, seruan, makian―yang entah bagaimana mungkin seorang namja pendiam bisa mengatakannya seperti―sesuatu yang berisi semua penduduk kebun binatang, bahkan suara benda jatuh. Bayangkan sendiri ya!

.

.

.

"Fuaaahh… bisa lepas juga akhirnya!" gumam Sehun senang seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya Kai yang tengah memakai kaos yang dipinjamkannya. Hmm… cocok juga ya, meski kekecilan yang membuat lekuk tubuh Kai yang cukup berisi itu terlihat jelas.

Masa tubuhnya sekrempeng itu sih jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Kai? Namja tan itu sering main ke gym ya? Pantas dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan tadi. Lengan Kai, cukup berisi. Apalagi, tadi tubuh Kai cukup terekspos di hadapannya saat mandi.

Yaah, memang bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Dengan abs di perut dan dada bidangnya saja sudah membuat Kai terlihat keren dan… seksi.

...

Mwooooo?!

PLAK!― Sehun sukses menampar pipinya sendiri saat kata 'seksi' itu terlintas di pikirannya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir begitu sih? Otaknya mulai kacau _nih_.

"Sehun-ah, tidak ada baju yang lebih besar lagi ya?" Kai menarik ujung kaos hijau tuanya dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, seolah yang sedang dipakainya adalah pakaian alien. Yang punya baju? Tentu saja kesal.

"Itu yang terbesar bagi tubuhku. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Jangan dipakai!" ujarnya kesal. Dilihatnya Kai kini mengangkat satu alisnya. Hee? Kenapa malah berekspresi aneh seperti itu sih?

Tidak ingin menanggapi lagi, dia kembali berbalik menghadap jendela kamarnya. Ugh, matahari cukup tinggi sekarang. Tapi menikmati pagi hari dari kamarnya seperti ini sangat jarang baginya. Biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah terburu-buru untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Tangan kanannya bergerak naik dan menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela. Matanya melirik ke bawah, dan mendapati manusia-manusia yang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Ah, benar juga. Dia belum sarapan. Pantas perutnya terasa panas. Dan sepertinya sarapan pagi ini akan berbeda karena adanya Kai.

Eh, Kai ya?

SET― Ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangannya di kaca jendela. Lengan kekar menelusup melalui pinggangnya dan menempel di tembok dengat pinggangnya, mengunci tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri di sana. Membuatnya waspada seketika. Matanya menangkap pantulan bayangan yang samar di kaca jendela.

Disana… Kai tetap bergeming selama beberapa detik. Sebelum jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat perlahan Kai kembali membenamkan wajah ke lehernya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku tidak usah memakainya, aku tidak akan memakainya..." Kai berkata menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik pelan di lehernya. Sedangkan tangan Kai yang berada di tembok, perlahan bergerak naik dan jemari itu meraih dagu Sehunnya.

Bergerak dengan mengelus lembut sepanjang jakun sang namja milky skin itu lalu turun sedikit, dan bermain di sekitar kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Perlahan, dua kancing teratas terbuka.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar saat Kai menggigit lembut lehernya dan menghisapnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pantulan bayangan keduanya di kaca jendela. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari Kai. Tangan Kai semakin bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

Ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Samar, telinganya menangkap derap langkah kaki yang tergesa. Namun, sentuhan Kai di lehernya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan otaknya memproses siapa yang kira-kita datang pagi begini?

BRAK― sebelum tubuh keduanya tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar di dobrak.

"SEHUN!" keduanya menoleh, dan mendapati Lay yang kini juga tengah melotot melihat posisi keduanya yang masih terlihat intim itu.

Kai hanya memandang tajam pada sosok pengganggu waktunya bersama Sehun ini. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan erat.

"Hey, kau! Lepaskan dia!" seru Lay mulai marah. Tapi Kai tidak menanggapi, justru mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Khh… gege bagaimana bisa kemari?" Sehun berusaha berbicara di sela peluka Kai yang mengerat.

"Aku tahu dari DK. Cepatlah! Kau harus pergi dari sini. Kris sedang menuju kemari."

"DK tahu tempatku? Mau apa dia kemari?" Sehun bergumam sendiri merasa bingung. Harusnya hanya ayahnya dan dirinya lah yang tahu tempat ini. Oh, tambahkan trio drifter itu.

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku. Bukan denganmu, bukan juga dengan DK!" Kai berujar dingin menatap tajam pada Lay yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini. Kau melanggar perjanjiannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sehun… hanya milikku!" terdengar sedikit geraman di akhir kalimat tersebut, membuat Sehun yang ada di pelukannya justru merinding ketakutan. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Perjanjian apa?

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika dia tahu kau melanggarnya, kan? Cepat lepaskan dia!" Lay melangkah mendekati Kai yang masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan gejolak emosinya.

Sebelum sebuah pukulan melayang tepat mengenai rahang Kai. Hampir saja terkena Sehun kalau saja Kai tidak mengelak sedikit. Akibatnya dia yang kena deh. Yaah, dari awal sasaran Lay juga memang Kai, kan?

Pelukan Kai sedikit melonggar karenanya. Membuat Lay langsung bisa menarik Sehun menjauh dari pemuda itu. Tangan Kai berusaha meraih Sehun kembali. Namun sayang, sebelum itu terjadi kali ini sebuah tendangan mengenai telak ulu hatinya.

"Khh…" mengerang tertahan, Kai hanya bisa berjongkok memegani perutnya. Dia memang tidak berniat membalas. Dia hanya ingin Sehun tetap berada di sampingnya. Dia harus melindungi Sehunnya itu.

Lay berniat menghajar lebih jauh pemuda tan itu, namun Sehun dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, cepat jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi?" Sehun menggiring Lay agar menjauh sedikit dari Kai. Dia tidak mau ada perkelahian di dalam rumahnya.

"DK dan Kai mengadakan duel. Taruhannya adalah gelar sebagai DK dan juga 'kau'!" jawab Lay singkat dan cukup jelas. Namun, sungguh kurang jelas bagi Sehun yang terlihat shock mendengarnya.

"Apa? Aku? Hey, jangan bercanda ya!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kris menang dan seharusnya orang ini tidak menemuimu secara pribadi lagi."

"APA?! Kenapa _gege_ tidak mencegah mereka duel?" seru Sehun mulai frustasi. Hiiieh… dia benar-benar sudah dianggap seperti barang saja ya? Sampai-sampai dibuat bahan taruhan seperti itu.

Lay hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mana-mungkin-kan?.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana _gege_ bisa masuk kemari?" Sehun mulai tersadar dengan hal sepele tersebut.

"Pintu depan sudah terbuka sedikit saat aku baru datang," jawab Lay yakin. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Sebelum dia menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia ingat, semalam saat Kai datang. Pemuda itu langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak membiarkannya menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun!" seru Lay sebelum menarik Sehun menjauh dan melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada sosok Kai yang kembali berusaha meraih Sehun. Namun, kali ini sepertinya Kai dapat menahannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ditariknya tangan Lay yang tadi ingin memukulnya dengan kasar dan tangan kirinya melayangkan tinju ke perut Lay. Dan kena telak. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan, sebelum tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Kai melempar tubuhnya ke pojok ruangan. Kuat juga pemuda tan itu, ya?

Ia kembali mengerang saat punggungnya membentur dinding. Matanya juga terbelalak saat melihat Kai mendekat kearahnya. Dia berusaha bangkit perlahan, namun Kai dengan cepat sampai di hadapannya dan kembali menghajarnya.

"Kai, hentikan!" Sehun berusaha melerai keduanya. Namun, yang dia dapat justru pukulan keras yang mengenai bahunya. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan meringis. Matanya terus memandangi dua sosok yang kini masih adu pukul dan menghancurkan beberapa barang di dalam kamarnya.

"Hey, kalian! Hentikan sekarang juga!" serunya marah. Namun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. "Cepat hentikan atau aku yang akan menghabisi kalian!" tapi, rupanya ancaman itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi keduanya yang sudah digelapkan emosi. Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Aku serius dengan ancaman itu… Kalian berdua, henti―"

"Waah… waah… di sini ramai juga ya?" sebuah suara memotong kalimatnya. Suasana hening seketika saat interupsi itu datang. Kai dan Lay terhenti masih dengan satu tangan masing-masing yang siap melayangkan pukulan ke wajah lawannya. Ketiganya menoleh, mendapati pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang kini tengah melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar dengan wajah bosan.

"Hmm? Kenapa berhenti? Aku hanya ada perlu dengan Sehun kemari. Silahkan dilanjutkan!" ujar Kris seraya menunjuk Sehun yang masih berpose a la orang frustasi. Tapi, wajahnya justru menampilkan kekagetan.

"DK…" ujar ketiganya pelan masih menatap kaget sosok di hadapan mereka.

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N: oke, ini ngebut asli cuma satu jam n malem ini harus update atau kalo nggak bakal sebulan lagi updatenya. Jadi yah maafin kalo banyak typo. Dan ini udah panjaaaaaaang banget kan? Oke abis ini masih harus update Quendi jadi yah. Maafin sekali lagi karena gak bisa bales review kalian lagi. Maaf! Maaf! #bow

Mind to review? ^^


	11. Chapter 10

_Rapido y Furioso_

_(Fast & Furious)_

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Pair: KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun, KaiHee.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget banget banget banget, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Listening to: Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz

* * *

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Baiklah aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini," Kris maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sehun yang masih dengan tampang bodohnya. Diliriknya dua orang yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Oh, lihat. Bocah hitam itu tengah menggeram dengan marah saat dia membenarkan posisi tangan Sehun yang tadinya berada di kepala berambut cokelat itu, dan menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi," Kris langsung menarik Sehun menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum pintu tertutup, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Lepaskan dia!" Kai masih menggeram dengan marah. Tapi posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan karena Lay sudah membanting tubuh Kai ke lantai dan menahannya di sana.

"Woow… kerja bagus, Lay!" dia berujar pelan menanggapi Lay yang cekatan langsung menahan Kai. Dilihatnya pemuda china itu hanya menunduk, tidak menatapnya. "Pastikan dia tetap aman sebelum aku melangkah keluar dari sini."

Kris langsung membawa Sehun pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan dari Lay terlebih dahulu. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang menjauhkan Sehun dari genggaman tangan Kai.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Lay mau melepaskannya juga. Dan dengan cepat pula, dia langsung mengirimkan pukulan ke arah pemuda itu. Membuatnya kesal saja.

"Bodoh. Kau menghalangiku membawa Sehun tapi kau malah membiarkan orang itu membawanya?" serunya putus asa. Dengan begini dia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengambil Sehun dari tangan sang DK.

Lay masih terdiam menunduk, berjongkok di hadapannya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar sepuasnya pemuda ini. Tapi itu hanya akan membuang tenaga dan tidak ada gunanya.

Kai berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Lay yang masih terdiam itu. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat mendengar gumaman dari pemuda itu, sebelum dia kembali berjalan pergi.

.

xxxxx

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke samping. Pemuda yang tadi membawanya pergi, kini tengah asyik mengemudi dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kencan."

"Kencan? Tapi kan… kencan itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"B-bukankah kencan itu dilakukan bersama seorang pacar?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau kan…" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "…bukan pacarku."

"Sekarang kita sudah pacaran."

"MWO?! Kenapa bisa begitu? Sejak kapan?" dia kembali memandang Kris dengan tatapan kaget mendengar penuturan mengejutkan itu.

"Sejak aku memenangkan duelnya," jawab Kris disertai senyuman khasnya. Dia hanya mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Lagi-lagi tentang duel itu, enak saja mereka menjadikannya bahan taruhan.

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli dengan duel itu jadi―"

"Kau. Adalah. Kekasihku. Paham?!" Kris langsung memotong dengan cepat. Diliriknya pemuda milky skin yang hanya mengangguk dengan ragu itu. "Bagus. Sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanyanya lagi pada Sehun.

"Kencan kan?" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas membuat Kris menghela napas dan memutar matanya bosan.

"Hunnie-ya, kencan itu mencakup banyak hal, sayang…"

"Kau yang bilang kita akan kencan!" sembur Sehun merasa merinding dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu.

"Oke oke, sebaiknya aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu lebih dulu," gumam Kris seraya mengurut pelipisnya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Hah?"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan! Sekarang kita ke rumahku," Kris langsung menambah kecepatannya menuju tempat yang dia sebut rumah itu.

"Memangnya kau punya rumah?" dan celetukan Sehun langsung membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"Oh, diamlah."

.

xxxxx

.

"Dan ini kau sebut rumah? Ini lebih mirip gudang penyimpanan," Sehun menatap sekeliling bangunan besar itu. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti gudang penyimpanan besar yang tidak terpakai, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam suasana berubah lebih... entahlah Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi menurutnya ini keren.

Beberapa orang ada di dalam sana dan juga mobil-mobil yang membuat Sehun ber-wow ria melihatnya.

"DK, siapa dia? Anggota baru?" seorang _namja_ pendek bermata sipit datang kearahnya dan Kris. Dia tidak tahu Kris mempunyai cukup banyak teman. Yang dia tahu hanya Kris, Lay, dan Luhan saja saat masuk ke dunia balapan dulu.

"Bukan. Yah anggap saja seperti... orang yang akan membersihkan tempat ini," dan kalimat satu itu berhasil membuat Kris mendapat sikutan di perutnya.

"Aku bukan pembantumu!" bisik Sehun tajam dan mendengus kesal. Huh, dia tahu _namja_ satu ini memang suka sekali bermain-main.

Kali ini Kris tertawa meski tidak terlalu keras membuatnya mengerutkan alis karena bingung. "Ya ya... dia kekasihku, Xiumin."

Dilihatnya Xiumin mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi dia yang jadi bahan taruhan duelmu?"

"Serius? Semua orang tahu tentang duel itu dan aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apapun!" Sehun menggerutu sambil melipat tangannya kesal. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Karena kau terlalu menjadi anak penurut dan tidak ada saat duel semalam!"

Sehun agak berjengit saat Kris merangkulnya erat. _Namja_ itu menariknya ke sebuah sudut dimana ada sebuah mobil yang tertutup kain hitam. Dilihatnya Kris membuka kain penutup mobil itu dan Sehun dibuat tercengang kali ini.

_Ferrari F50_ yang dulu dia tinggalkan dengan keadaan mengenaskan kini sudah kembali mulus dan... WOW. Didengarnya Kris terkekeh, mungkin geli karena melihat ekspresinya saat ini. _Namja_ itu berjalan ke belakangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana, eum? Kau suka?"

"Tentu. Ini... ini... wow," Sehun hanya terdiam memandang _Ferrari_ itu disaat Kris tengah menyangga dagu di bahunya.

"Mau mencobanya sekarang?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Sehun sepenuhnya dan ingat akan satu hal. Dia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berjalan mendekat kearah mobil itu.

"Aku... entahlah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan-hyung tidak akan terlibat hal seperti ini lagi," Sehun berjalan mengitari mobil dengan jarinya yang bergerak menyentuh mobil merah itu perlahan. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap Kris yang hanya berdiri santai sambil bersidekap.

"Ini bukan balapan. Anggap saja... yah~ hanya berkeliling kota?" Kris menyeringai kecil kearahnya dan kali ini Sehun balas tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar senyumnya tidak melebar.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik," dengan begitu dia menangkap kunci mobil yang di lemparkan Kris kearahnya dan masuk ke _Ferrari_ itu. Membiarkan Kris juga ikut masuk di kursi sebelahnya.

.

xxxxx

.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL! Dimana Chanyeol?" dia langsung masuk mendobrak pintu rumah Chanyeol dan mengelilingi rumah besar ini dengan berteriak memanggil nama temannya itu. Begitu melihat salah seorang pelayan, dia langsung bertanya pada pelayan yang terlihat gemetar itu.

"T-Tuan muda masih tidur di kamarnya," ujar sang pelayan dengan kepala menunduk. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung naik ke lantai atas dan menuju kamar sahabatnya yang masih terlelap.

Lagi... dia mendobrak pintu dengan kasarnya. Membuat penghuni kamar yang tadinya masih pulas dalam tidurnya kini tengah celingak-celinguk kaget masih setengah sadar.

"Cepat bangun! Ini keadaan gawat darurat!" serunya seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar dengan brutalnya.

"Aduh! Lepaskan aku Kai! Ada apa sih? Sekarang kan hari libur dan masih pagi, jadi aku mau tidur―"

_DUAKK!_

Dengan ganasnya Kai menendang sahabatnya sendiri hingga pemuda tinggi itu terjungkal dari kasur.

"Uukh~ Grrrh… APA MASALAHMU, HAH?!" teriak Chanyeol mulai tidak terima dengan mengelus pantatnya yang tadi membentur lantai. Tendangan Kai juga menyakitkan sih.

"Dengar! Ini gawat!"

"Gawat apanya? Kau yang dengan gawatnya menendangku kan?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi… Sehun… tadi Sehun…"

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sedangkan Kai menggeram kesal. Kenapa pemuda tinggi satu ini begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti penjelasannya. Padahal, Kai sendiri yang bodoh karena tidak becus menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Sehun diculik."

"MWOO?! Dimana? Mana penculiknya? Awas kalau sampai dia melukai Sehun. Akan kubunuh dia!" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kai mengikuti di belakang.

Ia langsung menuju _Bugatti Veyron_nya begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah menuju _Ferrari F430_nya. Mereka menyalakan mesin dan langsung pergi dari rumah Chanyeol tanpa memanaskan mesinnya terlebih dahulu. Terlalu terburu-buru.

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan ababilnya. Menyelip tanpa mempedulikan apakah tadi dia hampir membuat sebuah motor tertabrak?

Tapi, dia langsung mengerem mendadak begitu menyadari dua hal. Hampir saja membuat Kai yang mengemudi di belakangnya menabrak Ferrari merah miliknya. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya.

Pertama…

"Hey, siapa yang menculik Sehun? Kau tahu dimana penculiknya?" tanyanya dengan muka masam karena Kai membuatnya seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Hah? Kupikir kau sudah tahu siapa penculiknya," dan karena dia juga berteman dengan orang yang sama bodohnya seperti Kai ini.

"Kau belum menjelaskannya padaku."

"Oh baiklah aku minta maaf. Yang menculik Sehun adalah DK. Kau paham? Jadi kita harus mencari DK lebih dulu."

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau pemenang duelnya? Lalu yang kau maksud dengan DK itu Kris? Bukankah jika kau yang menang itu berarti kau yang sudah menjadi DK?"

"Itu…"

"Kau kalah, ya?" Chanyeol semakin mendesak pemuda tan itu.

"Ya. Aku kalah dan orang menyebalkan itu yang menang. Kau puas?"

"Lalu kenapa kau membohongi kami?" Menyenderkan punggungnya ke badan mobil, Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau dia dibohongi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang berbohong? Aku sama sekali tidak bilang kalau aku menang, kan?" ujar Kai dengan acuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau kau kalah?" Kai terdiam akan pertanyaan ini seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Setidaknya kita akan melindungi Sehun bersama-sama," lanjut Chanyeol membuat Kai kembali dilanda rasa bersalah, namun perasaan kesal juga bisa dia rasakan.

"Hmphh…" Kai mendengus mendengarnya. Bersama-sama katanya? Siapa yang rela jika harus membagi Sehun dengan orang lain, huh?

"Sudahlah!"

Kedua…

"Lalu, kenapa membiarkanku tidak ganti baju dulu? Masa aku menyelamatkan Sehun dan berlagak hero dengan memakai piyama tidur?" Chanyeol menarik ujung piyamanya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia pasti sangat tidak keren sekali jika Sehun melihatnya seperti ini.

Setidaknya bergaya sedikit tidak masalah bukan?

"Idiiih… kau sendiri yang langsung melesat pergi begitu mendengar Sehun diculik," gumam Kai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Diliriknya si Chanyeol yang menghela napas pasrah dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Yang penting selamatkan Sehun sekarang juga. Sebelum Sehun diapa-apakan oleh DK."

"Tapi kita tidak akan menang menghadapi DK. Apalagi ada para _Vizard_ itu."

"Kalau begitu ajak Moonkyu. Bertiga lebih baik dari pada berdua," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan pose heroiknya.

"Sudah. Jangan banyak berlagak. Cepat masuk mobilmu!"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. Tapi dia menurut saja dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

.

xxxxx

.

Baekhyun hanya bersiul kecil sambil menyandar pada mobilnya saat melihat _Ferrari F50_ itu kembali datang. Tidak lama, keluarlah Kris dan juga Sehun yang terlihat merengut.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya. "Bagaimana? Aku tahu mesinnya masih baik-baik saja setelah lama tidak digunakan untuk balapan."

"Bukan masalah mobilnya, tapi kurasa karena Sehun sendiri terlalu lama tidak menyetir. Dia menabrak lagi dan lihat sekarang penyok," Kris menunjuk bagian mobil yang sudah tidak mulus, meski tidak terlalu parah.

"Aku pernah mengemudikan sebuah _Porsche_ seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin ini mesinnya."

"Ya ya... terserah. Baekhyun kau perbaiki masalah ini," setelah itu Kris menarik Sehun dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya memutar matanya dan memeriksa keadaan mobil itu.

Yah mereka memang kembali ke bangunan yang Kris sebut rumah ini. Tapi ini memang bukan hanya rumah bagi Kris. Tapi ini merupakan sarang –err… lebih tepatnya disebut markas bagi para anggota kelompok _Vizard_.

Kalian tidak tahu _Vizard_? Geng yang kabarnya paling berbakat dalam drifting langsung dibawah komando sang DK sendiri.

Dulunya ini hanya gedung tua tidak terpakai, sampai Kris dan kawan-kawan merubah total bangunan ini dan menjadikannya markas pribadi.

Kris membawa Sehun ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan bersantai, atau lebih kita kenal dengan ruang rekreasi. Dia tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di dalam gedung.

"Kenapa kita kemari? Bisa antarkan aku pulang saja?" Sehun menoleh kearah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Pulang kemana? Kalau ke apartemenmu, mungkin kau akan didatangi oleh Kai lagi. Jadi, untuk hari ini dan besok selama kau libur, kau akan tetap di sini."

"Eeh? Kai? Oh ya. Tadi kan kita meninggalkannya dengan Lay-ge. Aduh, apa mereka sudah main bunuh-bunuhan ya? Gawat dong. Bisa-bisa aku sebagai pemilik apartemennya dicurigai," Sehun meracau sendiri mengingat tentang Kai yang tadi sempat adu pukul dengan Lay.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, mereka yang mati," ujar Kris dengan santai.

"Enak saja. Itu kan apartemenku."

"Kau bisa cari apartemen lain. Atau, tinggal di sini saja."

"Hiiie… tidak mau. Di sini kotor."

"Kau kan bisa membersih―"

BRAAK!

"SEHUNNA!"

"OEY CADEL!"

"SEHUN~!"

"SEHUNNIIIIIEE~!"

"Haah?" Sehun ber-hah bingung mendengar kegaduhan dari luar ruangan. Sepertinya berasal dari depan. Dan dia tahu siapa pemilik keempat suara itu. Apalagi suara yang paling keras memanggil namanya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu suka sekali berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Mereka mau apa, sih?"

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N: karena udah buat Spring Devil jadi lebih berat, jadi ngerubah lagi nih fic biar konfliknya lebih ringan aja. Kasian ntar pada shock lagi. XD

N demi apa gue pake nama _Vizard_? Aaw, Shinjiii~ yah itu nama gue pake di versi asli Rapido y Furiso, n males cari nama baru. Yaudah itu punya bang Tite Kubo. XDD

Milky: jangan kawin larii~ kasian sehunnie nanti capek! #eh kalo nggak ada kris yaudah langsung ending aja! XD

Mir-acleKim: padahal kan yg di kamar mandi itu nggak di deskripsiin. Wkwk... kamu nggak nyemangatin kai biar menang sih.

Guest: nasib KaiHun dijadiin tragis lagi mau nggak? XDD #taboked NC? Waah, maaf ya ini khusus rate T aja. ^^

Oh Jizze: hmm... Lay cuma sebel kok sama Kris, tapi dia takut juga kalo udah berhadepan langsung. :D

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: nah, apa ini termasuk sebulan? Kurang kan? Cuma dua minggu kalo nggak salah. XD nasib kaihun selalu tragis emang. u_u

Ayanesakura chan: Kai Cuma nggak mau nyakitin perasaan sohee, tapi dia udah terjerat sama pesona Oh Sehun. nah, sekarang apa masih berpikir kalo Kris beneran suka sama Sehun?

GLuxx99: naik rate? Boleh sih jadi M tapi buat bunuh-bunuhan. XDD

Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu: ya ampun nanti bukannya ngasih pencerahan, kai pingsan duluan karna ada Luhan yg gentayangan gitu. Wkwkwk~ banyak yg frustasi emang pas abis bacain fic ini, sabar aja yah. :D

RanHwa19: seriusan gue ngakak baca review satu ini! lol nggak ada flashbacknya kok kemaren, tapi emang perpindahan waktunya yang dicepetin. Mungkin jadi bingung karena itu. Kai cuma nggak mau ngaku kalah aja. tapi kai udah kalah jadi gimana yah? #watados #plakkk

Me: nasib sehun pasti merana banget direbutin dua cowok dari taruhan. Aduh kurang apa sih dia sampe jadi bahan taruhan gitu? -3- (kan lo authornya, nel! -_-)

Oniiex: makin bikin greget gimana? Greget pengen tendangin kris? Greget pengen cakar sehunnie? Atau greget pengen nabok kai? XDD

Jjongie Chaca Yixing: iya seharusnya sih sehun udah paten milik Kris. Kkk~ banyak yg nggak rela ternyata kai kalah.

Kyu: diperkirakan ending tinggal 5 chapter lagi kalo nggak salah sih. waduh kalo ini gak cepet ending, ntar udah mirip sinetron aja yg beratus-ratus episode. :D

Xxx: iya dong disini kris ngegantiin karakternya Shinji di versi asli RyFnya. Aw aaw~ suka banget! Eh nggak kok, pair utama tetep kaihun, tenang aja. ^^

Bbuingbbuingaegyo: kok ngakak? Perasaan chapter kemaren nggak masukin humor deh. -3- baru kamu doang kayaknya yg seneng banget kai kalah. Dendam apan sama kai? :D

Lfenghua: pake bahasa inggris juga nggak apa-apa, masih ngerti kok. Kalo kai cepet-cepet mutusin Sohee, nanti nggak greget lagi. XD

Alcici349: bagian mana yg bikin tegang? Kai nggak lagi tegang kok! XDD itulah permulaan konfliknya. Kalo nggak ada duel, yaudah sehun langsung nikah sama kris aja. lol

Oh Dhan Mi: gimana ya? Pesona seorang Kim Jongin emang nggak tertahankan. *o* lagian, sehun dgn mudah ngomong putus sama luhan sebelum duel kan?

Guest: okesip, ada yg suka KaiHee juga disni. :D pasrah banget kayaknya ya si sehun sama kris? Lol

miszshanty05: iya... makasih. ^^

RaeMii: iya kalo setiap chapter nyampe 4k-5k, paling-paling dua chapter lagi juga tamat. Lagian, gue juga pernah baca fic yg tiap chapter itu panjaaaaang banget n yeah seberapa kerenpun fic itu, kalo kepanjangan kan bete juga. ^^

Cho Ai Lyn: kai lagi kesurupan mungkin makanya nafsuan sama sehun, tapi dari dulu juga kai emang nafsuan sih sama sehun. #plakkk kalo masukin KaiHee yg seintim itu, bisa-bisa ntar pada ngamuk nggak suka. XDD itu kai ngelus-ngelus kepala sohee aja langsung pada cemburu. XD tau dari kris dong, sehun lupa aja kalo kris juga temen luhan. :D

ophiepoy. femmefatale: baru nyadar ternyata nih fic udah kayak permen nano nano aja ya campur aduk gitu. XDD

Park Young Min-chan: oke, makasih. ^^

Nin nina: nah kan? Emang setuju kalo ini endingnya jadi KrisHun n KaiHee?

GaemGyu92: makasih... ^^

Yangdite: urusan Sehun Kai Sohee nanti diselesaiin sekalian sama KaiHunKris. Enak aja gitu ya mainin perasaan readers. #authorkejam tapi untuk sementara emang fokus ke KaiHunKris kok, masalah KaiHee nggak akan diungkit dulu sebelum waktunya kai milih yang mana. :D

Yenny: sayangnya kemaren update cepet karna chapter ini bakal agak lama updatenya. N mungkin chapter depan juga nggak janji update cepet. :D

Zhehoons: iya ini slight! KrisHun. Tapi bingung banget gimana masukin krishun momentnya. u_u

Guest: nggak janji bakal update cepet lagi buat fic GITWP soalnya mau fokus tamatin fic ini dulu deh. Aw aw... jangan dong thehunnie aja mathih kecil buat NCan. XDD

Utsukushii02: sabar ne... :D makasih~ ^^

Ichizuki Takumi: iya soalnya nanti ribet kalo chanyeol ikut-ikutan protektif. Moonkyu suka sama sohee? Aduh ada detektif nih. XD oke, makasih.

Clovermoon. mr: iya mereka mandi bareng tapi nggak ada yang menjurus ke sana lho ya. :D percuma juga kaihun kabur, sehun nggak bakal mau.

ChikenKID: yaoloh itu perasaan sugesti yang cukup mengerikan tapi malah ketawa-ketawa. Sadis ih kayaknya suka banget sohee menderita. XD pas kai dateng tengah malem itu ternyata banyak yg ngira kai bakal memperkosa sehun ya? Kkk~ chapter kemaren emang campur aduk rasanya.

chuapExo31: aaaakk~ sayangnya ini bukan rate M. Ngomongin psiko jadi inget fic lamaku yg gore. =u= oke makasih. :D

danactebh: iya, makasih ya... ^^

duoBubble-Kim316: gelar DK kris bukan main-main lho. Tapi disini kris emang tipe yg suka main-main sih. nggak janji deh ya endingnya nanti apa, soalnya ide itu nongol mendadak. Tapi ini nggak bakal naik rate kok. :D

Guest: Kkk~ padahal Kai yang udah kalah. Harusnya kris dong yang boleh pegang-pegang sehun kek gitu. :D

Bacon ExoStan: annyeong~ salam kenal juga! ^^ makasih ya...

Park Min JI: chapter kemaren aja kaihun moment udah banyak banget, kalo ditambahin jadi gimana coba? Full kaihun moment? O_o tapi diusahain kok dibanyakin.

Marvinaoct: iya kai tipe yang posesif sama teritorinya. XDD

BrightMiracle: oke oke... makasih! ^^

Pandaadict: krisyeol ya? Boleh tuh. Liat nanti ya~ ^^

Naunau01: iya, makasih~ ^^

Oke sudah semua! Nah nah... masih ada yang mau luangin waktu buat review lagi?


End file.
